Interception - the unity of ability
by ESH1608
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengenai semua yang terjadi padanya, dia hanya tahu bahwa dia berbeda. tapi ternyata tak hanya dia yang berbeda karena ada ratusan orang sama yang sepertinya. Misteri hidupnya adalah bagian dari misi penyelematan dunia. Fantasy fanfic /KyuLine/Leeteuk/Kibum
1. Chapter 1

**Title: INTERCEPTION : the unity of ability**

**Genre : Frienship; Brothership; Fantasy**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast :**

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Support cast : Shim Changmin**

**Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk, Jung Yunho**

**Other cast : Super Junior, BAP, EXO, SNSD, BIGBANG**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, OOC, alur berputar – putar... don't like it don't read it**

**Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa**

**.**

**.**

**-The unity Of Ability chapter 1-**

.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak salah satu teman asramanya yang juga teman sekelasnya, Shim Changmin.

"Hemm" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah tanpa memperdulikan Changmin.

Dia memang belum lama mengenalnya. Baru 1 tahun, ya.. baru satu tahun ini kyuhyun berada di lingkungan yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti dan baru satu tahun ini juga dia bertemu dengan ratusan orang tidak normal sepertinya. Tapi dia tidak gila, dia hanya ditempatkan ditempat yang ternyata penuh dengan hal yang banyak tidak orang biasa mengerti.

Setelah orang tuanya merelakan kyuhyun dibawa pergi oleh mereka ketempat itu, kyuhyun mulai sadar bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana orang-orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa, spesial dan berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Tapi juga bukan tempat seperti surga yang isinya penuh dengan malaikat dan penuh dengan kedamaian. Disini, hanyalah sebuah tempat yang jauh dari manapun seperti desa kecil didaerah yang terisolasi.

Dari kejauhan semuanya tampak normal. Disini terdapat sekolah, ada juga ratusan bahkan ribuan tempat bermukim, yang salah satunya berupa asrama tempat kyuhyun tinggal bersama dengan ratusan orang yang usianya tidak terpaut jauh darinya. Terdapat juga pertokoan kecil yang berderet tidak jauh dari sekolahya.

Namun, yang membuat tempat ini berbeda adalah _orang-orangnya_. Sebab merekalah yang membuat tempat itu menjadi istimewa. Tetapi bukan berarti mereka tidak melakukan yang orang biasa lakukan, kemampuannya hanyalah sebuah kelebihan yang kelak akan sangat berguna dikemudian hari. Nama tempat ini adalah_ Sunmoon Village._

.

Changmin mulai mengejar sambil berteriak-teriak, "Yak! Tunggu aku!" Sampai pada akhirnya dia dapat mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. masih dapat terdengar nafasnya yang turun naik dengan cepat dan tidak beraturan akibat berlari tadi. Sebelum melanjutkan protesnya, Dengan sekali hentak, Ia menghebuskan nafasnya kuat.

"Kubilangkan tadi tunggu aku, kenapa kau begitu tidak peduli dengan ku?"

"Hemm" kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan bergumam _lagi_.

Changmin adalah teman terdekatnya. Mereka sama-sama dibawa secara paksa –mungkin lebih tepatnya diculik– ketempat yang bernama _sunmoon village_ ini dengan waktu yang bertepatan satu sama lain. Changmin juga merupakan teman pertama yang dimilikinya selama ditempat itu. Dia adalah seorang _Teleporter. _Pada awalnya, memang sulit di percaya bahkan kyuhyun sempat terkejut dengan kemampuannya, walaupun pada saat itu dia juga melihat puluhan mungkin ratusan orang memiliki kemampuan unik lainnya yang tidak bisa di terjemahkan oleh nalar manusia.

Tapi saat itu, Changmin menunjukannya secara langsung didepan matanya. Bagaimana ia dapat berpindah dari bawah pohon lalu mungkin sekitar 2 detik kemudian dia ada tepat disamping Kyuhyun dan duduk di dahan pohon yang sama dengannya.

Pohon yang kini menjadi pelarian mereka ketika mereka kedapatan tidak fokus mengikuti pelajaran ataupun latihan yang berujung pada hukuman, lalu harus menelan pahit fakta bahwa mereka harus keluar dari ruangan kelas dan tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan apapun. Pohon yang terletak di belakang sekolah, yang Changmin namakan sebagai Pohon Persahabatan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar didepan bangunan dimana bangunan yang konon menurut sebagian besar senior baik dari sekolahnya atau sekolah para manusia biasa menyebutnya sebagai salah satu tempat yang paling berkesan dan dikenang sepanjang mereka hidup mereka. Sebuah bangunan dimana jiwa remaja mereka di tempa dan di salurkan.

Changmin yang melihat kyuhyun berhenti, ikut-ikutan berhenti. Lama kelamaan fokus perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan pada tulisan diatas gerbangnya yang bertuliskan "ABILITY ACADEMY" disusul dengan tulisan lebih kecil dibawahnya "the unity of ability".

Ya.. itulah nama sekolahnya juga sekolah bagi ratusan anak sepertinya.

Kesan pertama Kyuhyun saat pertama kali melihat tulisan itu, dia hanya tersenyum mengejek dan selalu bergumam sungguh konyol. Tetapi setelah beberapa haru ia bersekolah dan latihan disini, ia harus menelan bulat-bulat pemikiran sebelumnya dan harus menerima satu kenyataan lagi yang tidak terbantahkan bahwa nama itu kiranya cocok dengan apa saja yang terjadi di tempat tersebut.

Sekolahnya memang istimewa, tapi tetap saja bukan seperti sekolah di film Harry Potter yang sempat Kyuhyun tonton sebelum dirinya di seret ketempat ini, dimana setiap siswanya menggunakan magic.

Anak-anak yang bersekolah disini memiliki kemampuan dimana kemampuan itu berasal dari energi didalam tubuhnya. Menyatu dengan emosi, perasaan dan pikiran mereka. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka sudah menyadari bahwa ternyata dirinya berbeda. Walau begitu masih banyak pula yang tidak sadar bahwa mereka berbeda. Kejadian ini persis memimpa kyuhyun enam bulan yang lalu, dimana dirinya sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya dia salah satu dari orang yang terpilih.

.

Kyuhyun dan changmin mulai memasuki kelas yang selalu sepi ketika mereka datang. Kedua langsung menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun langsung duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela sedangkan changmin duduk didepannya.

Kebiasaan mereka berangkat sekolah dipagi hari ternyata berhasil mencetak rekor untuk kategori murid yang selalu datang awal di saat murid yang lain mungkin sedang sarapan atau bersiap-siap berangkat kesekolah. Teman-teman sekelasnya bahkan selalu menyebut mereka berdua dengan sebutan kuncen kelas.

Changmin harus menghela napasnya beberapa kali, dia benci ketika sebutan itu benar adanya, "Tuh kan sudah kubilang kita terlalu cepat datang kesekolah. Memang kau tidak risih panggilan kuncen kelas itu terus melekat pada kita?" Changmin menengok kebelakang kearah Kyuhyun yang masih betah menatap langit.

"Kapan kau bilang seperti itu? Memang kenapa dengan panggilan itu? aku baik-baik saja. Jika kau memang merasa risih, berhenti berangkat kesekolah denganku." Ucap Kyuhyun kalem membuat Changmin hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala.

Perlahan satu persatu teman-teman sekelasnya memasuki kelas yang hanya berjumlah 30 orang itu. Secara normal kyuhyun saat ini dikelas 2 _senior high school_. Tapi sayang itu tidak berlaku untuk sekolah ini.

Tingkatan di sekolah ini terdiri dari _beginner power class, middle power class, advanced power class dan super power class_. Sekarang kyuhyun terdapat pada tingkatan _middle power class,_ sebelum 6 bulan yang lalu ia terdampar di tahapan dan tingkat yang paling rendah yaitu _beginner power class_ sedangkan sahabatnya sudah terlebih dahulu duduk nyaman di tingkat _middle power class_.

Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata kyuhyun dapat mencapai posisinya yang sekarang dengan cepat. Pelajaran yang ada disekolah ini juga sebenarnya tidak banyak berbeda dengan sekolah biasa, ada matematika yang selalu buat pusing kepala, ada materi tentang kebangsaan yang menjenuhkan atau sejarah yang membuat mata selalu ingin tertutup dan pelajaran-pelajaran lainnya.

Hanya yang berbeda adalah ada materi yang tidak akan pernah mungkin diajarkan pada sekolah biasa, seperti mengendalikan emosi, perasaan dan pikiran, atau menyalurkan energi pada setiap kekuatan yang unik yang dimiliki para abiliter (orang yang yang memiliki kekuatan) maupun membuat pertahanan diri.

Ditingkatan yang paling rendah, para abiliter di _beginner class _akan diajarkan menemukan kemampuannya, semakin tinggi tingkatannya semakin sulit dan kompleks yang dipelajarinya. Bahkan yang _super power_ –orang yang melatih mereka- juga tetap harus belajar dan berlatih.

.

"Persiapkan diri kalian untuk minggu depan! Mulai latih dan kontrol emosi serta energi kalian. Karena minggu depan kita akan berlatih di _underground_. " Seniornya yang bernama leeteuk menutup kelas sore ini.

Ia membereskan peralatan dan buku yang ia pakai untuk peragaan dikelasnya tadi. Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang tertinggal, ia berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar dan tepat ditengah pintu itu ia kembali berbalik, kini menghadapkan dirinya kehadapan junior nya yang sedang membereskan buku. Memberi tanda tanya besar.

"Ah satu informasi lagi, kalian akan bertemu dan dilatih oleh anggota _super power_."

Kabar itu pasti membawa macam perasaan bagi juniornya. Entah senang, gugup, sedih atau bagaimana tepatnya untuk melukiskan perasaan anak-anak saat ini setelah mendengar kabar tersebut. Semua ini karena rumor yang berkembang di sekolah itu melalui para senior yang telah mengalaminya mengenai akhir dari setiap latihan yang kadang berujung bahagia ataupun malah berujung malapetaka.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan melangkah keluar kelas. Satu persatu, juniornya juga mulai keluar kelas menyisakan kyuhyun dan changmin yang entah kenapa selalu menjadi murid terakhir yang keluar dari kelas itu. Ketika mereka tepat berada didepan pintu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik dan memegang erat pergelangan kyuhyun hingga ia terlonjak kaget.

"Pulanglah dengan ku" Seru orang itu.

.

To Be Continue

.

BIG HUG

ESH1608


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: INTERCEPTION : the unity of ability**

**Genre : Frienship; Brothership; Fantasy**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast :**

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Support cast : Shim Changmin**

**Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk, Jung Yunho**

**Other cast : Super Junior, BAP, EXO, SNSD, BIGBANG**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, OOC, alur berputar – putar... don't like it don't read it**

**Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa**

**.**

**.**

**-The unity Of Ability chapter 2-**

.

"Pulanglah dengan ku"

Leeteuk menarik tangan kyuhyun cukup erat hingga kulit di pergelangan tangannya memerah dan menyisakan nyeri. Ini bukan kali pertama dia melakukannya. Dia berdiri disamping kanan kyuhyun tanpa berani berhadapan langsung.

Kyuhyun juga entah kenapa tidak ingin memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap orang yang menariknya, karena tanpa melihatpun dia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada pergelangan tangan yang masih dipegang erat.

Beberapa saat kemudian pandangannya beralih tertuju pada changmin yang masih berdiri disamping kiri dirinya. Pandangannya menyiratkan sebuah permohonan pertolongan. Namun Changmin tidak ingin ikut campur mengenai hal itu. Baginya yang terbaik sekarang adalah pergi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan Teuki Sunbae secepatnya agar mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Untuk kali ini saja, aku mohon." Dia masih tetap memegang erat pergelangan tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Shireo (Tidak mau). Sakit, lepaskan!" Perintahnya sambil merintih karena nyeri.

"Ah, mian (Maaf)." Setelah nya dia melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan kanan kyuhyun dan dengan cepat merubah posisinya jadi menghadap kyuhyun. "Untuk hari ini, ikutlah dengan hyung. Jaebal (aku mohon) Kyunnie."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk memberi tahu dimana aku tinggal dan bagaimana aku hidup. "

"Aku rasa hidupmu baik-baik saja dan aku tidak penasaran dengan tempat dimana anggota super power tinggal." Kyuhyun baru saja hendak meninggalkannya tapi Leeteuk dengan cepat memegang bahu kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon kyuhyun, sebegitu bencinyakah kau dengan kakak mu sendiri?"

"Kakak? Siapa? Aku sudah lama tidak memiliki kakak. Dia sudah menghilang dan tak pernah kembali."

"Kita selesaikan ini di tempat tinggal ku."

Untuk kali ini, hanya kali ini, Kyuhyun kalah dengan egonya. Ia cukup penasaran dengan tempat tinggal dan hidup seorang Leeteuk, anggota super power yang menurut takdirnya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Ia berjalan dibelakangnya terus mengikuti langkah Leeteuk tanpa ingin mensejajarkan tubuhnya. Pandangannya masih menunduk, memperhatikan setiap detail jalan aspal yang dilaluinya hingga ia mendongak dan merasa aneh. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti. Leeteuk yang sadar adiknya tidak lagi mengikuti dirinya, ujung-ujungnya membuatnya juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya lalu menengok kebelakang.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Hahaha, konyol. Jadi selama ini kau tinggal diasrama kita bersama yang lain?" Bola mata Kyuhyun menatap sekitar, dia sangat yakin bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang berdiri di lingkungan asramanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tinggal di asrama kalian, aku tinggal di belakang asrama kalian"

"Hentikan bercandamu sunbae! Kamu pikir aku buta? Dibelakang asrama tidak ada tempat tinggal. Hanya ada sebuah gudang kosong. Apa kamu tinggal disana?" Melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti leeteuk yang mulai berjalan kembali.

"Ya, tapi bukan di gudang itu. Tapi letaknya ada di gudang itu." Jelasnya singkat, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, "Kamu membuatku sakit kepala."

Leeteuk tertawa keras, "Ternyata kamu tidak berubah kyunie."

Kali ini dia mendecih kesal, "Cihh, jangan pernah panggil nama itu lagi. Aku membenci nama itu!"

Setelah beberapa langkah, akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan bangunan yang berupa gudang kosong tersebut. Kyuhyun masih terlihat sangat bingung, karena sepenglihatannya itu hanyalah tempat tinggal yang 100% tikus-tikus besar bisa dengan bebas berkeliaran.

"Karena kamu bukan orang yang bertempat tinggal disini, maka kamu tidak bisa melihat bangunan ini. Kemarikan tanganmu. "

Leeteuk menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya ia tempelkan pada suatu dinding transparan yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia memejamkan matanya. Sekejap kemudian mereka sudah berada didepan bangunan modern 12 lantai yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipercayai keberadaannya. Mata Kyuhyun membuka menutup lalu mengerjap dengan cepat.

"Kau suka tempat ini? Tapi maaf kyunie tempat ini tidak bisa kau jelajahi seperti waktu dulu."

Leeteuk menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang tubuh kyuhyun dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi kyuhyun sekejap kemudian kyuhyun tertidur. Dia memegang tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengambil posisi menggendong adiknya itu di punggungnya. Lalu mereka berdua masuk kedalam elevator.

Tangannya lagi-lagi ia letakkan disebuah layar kotak kecil seukuran telapak tangan, lalu layar kecil tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya biru dan mulai men-_scan_ tangannya. Elevator itu bergerak menuju lantai 8, dimana tempat tinggalnya berada.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamarnya ia meletakkan lagi telapak tangannya di layar kecil samping pintu, lalu dengan sekejap pintu itu terbuka. Ia menidurkan kyuhyun di tempat tidurnya, membuka sepatu lalu menyelimutinya. Sejenak, Leeteuk memandang wajah kyuhyun dengan lekat.

Perlahan ia duduk disisi tempat tidurnya, mengelus rambut adiknya itu dan berbicara pelan setengah berbisik, "Kau sudah besar, aku tidak menyangka kau setampan ini sekarang. Maaf untuk meninggalkanmu, Kyu!"

.

.

"Enghh..." kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, lalu memejamkannya lagi, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya putih yang menurutnya terlalu terang. Ia mengamati sekeliling, semuanya didominasi dengan warna putih. Beberapa menit kemudian matanya membulat besar. Ia bangkit lalu menyederkan punggungnya pada ranjang putih dengan strip hitam di sudut-sudutnya itu.

'_Dimana? Ini dimana?'_ batinnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Aku baru saja ingin membangunkanmu. Bagaimana tidur siangmu?

"Sunbaenim? Ini..."

"Ia, ini tempat tinggalku. Kyunie kita hanya berdua panggil aku hyung. Enam tahun apakah terlalu lama sampai kau melupakan cara memanggilku?"

Ahh, percakapan yang paling dibenci seumur hidup kyuhyun akhirnya memang tidak dapat dihindari. Kyuhyun mencoba mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari percakapan yang pasti akan membangkitkan luka lamanya.

"Tidak sunbaenim, itu tidak terlalu lama. Hanya saja aku sudah tidak ingat apakah aku punya kakak atau tidak. Yang terakhir yang aku ingat ia pergi, berjanji padaku untuk kembali."  
Suasana mendadak menjadi hening,

"Sunbae, apakah aku bisa pulang? Ini bukan tempat tinggalku."

"Kyu..." Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar adiknya berbicara seperti itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri merapihkan seragam sekolahnya. Ia memandang sekeliling tapi sesuatu yang ia cari tidak ada. Ia tidak bisa menemukan pintu bahkan jendela sekalipun.

'_Bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari tempat yang seperti penjara ini?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Tapi ada hal yang lain yang ingin dia tanyakan, "Sunbae, apakah kau menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk menutup pikiranku tadi. Karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa ingat bagaimana aku bisa berada ditempat ini."

Leeteuk semakin sakit ketika adiknya kembali memasang topeng pura-puranya, "Kyu.. hyung mohon!"

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Leeteuk sebalikny dia hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk mengelilingi tempat yang masih terasa asing untuknya ini. Kakinya terus melangkah ke tempat yang ia ketahui pasti tempat dimana Leeteuk menyimpan baju dan sepatunya karena ia bisa melihat begitu banyak baju yang digantung, ada lemari dan 1 set rak sepatu.

Menyerah untuk membuka kedok pura-pura Kyuhyun dan membiarkannya melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Leeteuk mengamati apa yang dilakukannya adiknya tersebut sambil duduk di sofa depan tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih belum berhenti mengelilingi kamar kakaknya itu. mengorek semua apa yang menjadoi rasa ingin tahunya. _See, _dia masih seperti remaja lainnya.

"Oh jadi begini tempat tinggal anggota super power? Hemm, tidak buruk."

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dress room tersebut, lalu beralih pada ruangan di sebelahnya. Namun ruangan itu tertutup, rasa penasarannya kembali muncul. Awalnya dia hanya ingin mengabaikan ruangan tersebut. Tapi entah mengapa ia sangat penasaran dengan tempat tersebut.

"Ini tempat apa?"

"Bukalah!"

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun membuka ruangan tersebut, lalu sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menegang, keringat dingin bercucuran ia ingin lekas pergi dari tempat itu namun kakinya seperti masuk kedalam semen dan mengeras saat itu juga. Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruangan pribadi milik Leeteuk.

Namun bukan itu membuat dirinya begitu tegang, melainkan benda yang ada dihadapannya menempel di dinding ruangan tersebut. benda itu adalah foto keluarga, foto ayah dan ibu kandungnya bersama Leeteuk yang pada saat itu berumur 7 tahun juga bersama dirinya.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kapan mereka melakukan foto keluarga itu, mungkin karena pada saat itu kyuhyun masih sangat kecil. Matanya perih, ia ingin menangis. Seakan sadar dan bisa membaca pikiran kyuhyun, leeteuk mendekati kyuhyun dan merangkulnya. _Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa foto tersebut adalah sebuah penipuan besar._

"Menangislah. Keluarkan apa yang kau pendam selama ini."

Leeteuk tahu bagaimana sulitnya hidup mereka berdua terutama kyuhyun. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menanggung semua beban hidup terlebih lagi pada saat ia pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun 6 tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun ingin menangis tapi air matanya sama sekali tidak bisa keluar yang ada hanyalah rasa sesak yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. Kyuhyun mungkin lupa bagaimana caranya menangis setelah kejadian itu.

"Jangan ditahan kyu. Menangislah yang kuat. Keluarkan! Jangan membuat hyung semakin berdosa."

Kyuhyun mulai menangis, awalnya hanya isakan pelan namun lama kelamaan isakan pelan tersebut semakin keras, Kyuhyun juga mulai memukul-mukul bahu Kakak itu.

"Hyung.. Hyu-ng" Lirihnya patah-patah.

Leeteuk mendekap kyuhyun dengan erat, seakan memberi tahu bahwa ia tidak akan melepaskan adiknya lagi apapun yang terjadi.

"Menangislah! Pukulah aku! Maafkan hyung, Kyu"

Kyuhyun berhenti memukul, ia malah memeluk Leeteuk dengan kuat

"Hyu-ng.. eomma..eom-ma.. ap-pa."

"Sssstt.. kenapa memanggil mereka? Mereka sudah tenang disana. Ada hyung disini Kyunnie." Mereka berdua terus menangis entah berapa lamanya.

Setelah sedikit lebih tenang, Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya dan ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata disudut mata adiknya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Hemm.." Kyuhyun mengangguk, kembali memeluk kakanya lalu bergumam pelan, "Aku masih marah pada hyung. Aku tidak akan dengan mudah memaafkan hyung"

"eo? Ya hyung tahu." Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat satu benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Bentuknya seperti sebuah monitor komputer namun transparan mengeluarkan cahaya biru dengan gambar logo _ability academy_. Ia mendekati benda tersebut mencoba menyentuhnya namun benda itu tidak dapat di sentuh. Rasa ingin tahunya kembali membuncah, membangkitkan jiwa _gamernya._

"Hyung apakah aku bisa bermain game menggunakan ini? Di asrama, tidak ada yang seperti ini." Matanya berbinar.

"Tidak." Pancaran dari mata Kyuhyun redup kembali

"Tapi bisa untuk mengamati seseorang."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun berjalan berputar-putar mengitari benda tersebut. ia semakin penasaran dengan cara bekerjanya benda itu. "Mengamati seseorang? apakah bisa mengamati anggota _super power_ juga?"

"Ya. Untuk sebagian orang"

"Lalu siapa yang hyung amati?"

"Kamu."

"Aku?"

"Hemp, mau lihat?" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat

_**Welcome super power abiliter. Please confirm the password**_

"Happy K.L" leeteuk mengucapkan kata sandi tersebut,

_**Password Accepted**_

Lalu ia mengucapkan lagi kata sandi yang lain "_Kyuhyun's profile, middle power class_"

Tiba-tiba beberapa gambar mengenai dirinya saat ini termasuk denyut jantung, nadi, tekanan darah, sistem kerja otak, hingga aliran energi terpampang dilayar monitor tersebut.

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget, ia baru tahu kalau ternyata semua tempat di sunmoon village dilengkapi dengan teknologi yang sangat canggih. Bahkan ia bisa melihat wajahnya terpampang lebar dilayar tersebut padahal dirinya sedang berada ditempat leeteuk yang sudah seperti penjara itu.

"Aku hanya bisa mengamatimu. Anggota super power hanya boleh mengamati satu orang saja."

"Alat ini juga menjadi salah satu sumber komunikasi dan informasi kita. Kekuatan _Mind controlling _mu tidak akan bisa kamu gunakan diruangan ini, kecuali patron yang dibuat tidak aktif." Lanjutnya.

"Kyu, kita dilahirkan istimewa mewakili suatu alasan. Suatu yang besar akan terjadi cepat atau lambat dan kita sebagai orang yang terpilih harus sudah siap ketika itu terjadi"

.

.

To Be Continue

.

BIG HUG

ESH1608


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: INTERCEPTION : the unity of ability**

**Genre : Frienship; Brothership; Fantasy**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast :**

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Support cast : Shim Changmin**

**Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk, Jung Yunho**

**Other cast : Super Junior, BAP, EXO, SNSD, BIGBANG**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, OOC, alur berputar – putar... don't like it don't read it**

**Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.**

.

.

^**INTERCEPTION: The Unity Of Ability Chapter 3^**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, kita dilahirkan istimewa mewakili suatu alasan. Suatu yang besar akan terjadi cepat atau lambat dan kita sebagai orang yang terpilih harus sudah siap ketika itu terjadi"

Leeteuk memeluk kyu dari belakang dan meletakkan satu telapak tangannya pada kening kyuhyun hingga membuat kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri kembali.

Ketika ia bangun ia sudah berada di kamarnya ditemani sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela dengan tirai yang sebenarnya belum terbuka semua.

"Aku baru mau membangunkanmu, ternyata kau sudah bangun. Sebenarnya apa sih hubunganmu dengan teuki sunbaenim? Kenapa dia mengantarkanmu keasrama dengan keadaanmu yang tidak sadarkan diri? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Apa dia mengajarkan ilmu baru? Misalnya cara mengontrol diri seperti yang dilakukan para anggota super power, menurut yang kudengar anggo... "

Pertanyaan Changmin terputus begitu saja, karena teriakan memekikkan telinga dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau selalu saja berisik!" kyuhyun bangkit dari kasurnya menuju handuk yang ia sampirkan pada kursi meja belajarnya lalu setelah itu menuju kamar mandi.

"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku begitu saja dan kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan..."

"BERISIK CHANGMIN! Kau mengganggu konsentrasi mandiku"

Hah, lagi-lagi belum selesai changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kyuhyun sudah memotong perkataannya.

Didalam kamar mandi, di bawah pancuran air dari _shower _yang mengalir menyusuri tubuhnya Kyuhyun merenung. Sebenarnya ia merasa jengah, Kyuhyun beranggapan Leeteuk masih tetap menjadi Leeteuk yang seenaknya dan Changmin yang entah kenapa selalu berisik ketika pagi menjelang. Ia juga jengah dengan semua kejadian itu selalu terjadi padanya padanya berulang kali tanpa dia bisa cegah.

Setelah menyelesaikan mandinya, ia pergi ke kantin asrama untuk mengambil sarapan roti keju dengan susu coklat lalu pergi kesekolah, meninggalkan Changmin _lagi_ dan mencatat rekor sebagai murid teladan yang selalu datang tepat waktu. Hmm, sepertinya kelewat tepat waktu.

"Menurut luhan dan sehun, hari ini kita akan dilatih oleh Seohyun noona. Ya tuhan, kenapa ini semua harus terjadi? Pasti kita harus tarik napas berulang kali. Untung saja dia cantik, kalau tidak, bisa mati bosan kita. Masa kita harus meniup balon terus menerus selama 3 jam. Hiiiii.. Tidak! aku tidak mau membayangkannya. Andai tadi ada caramel macchiato aku tidak akan setegang ini " Omel Changmin tanpa bisa dihentikan, dia mengeluh tentang ini lalu sedetik kemudian berubah lagi.

Yang diajak bicara hanya menghadapkan tubuhnya pada jendela yang mengarah pada lapangan basket walau terkadang dipakai untuk futsal juga. Sebenarnya terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan.

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar bahwa changmin hampir merangkai suatu cerita pendek dari omelannya yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menangkap apa yang coba changmin keluhkan kepadanya. Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai murid-murid yang lainnya mulai memasuki kelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian sunbae cantiknya yang bernama Seohyun itu masuk sambil membawa puluhan balon yang belum di tiup ditangannya.

"Ah noona, apa kita hari ini akan meniup balon lagi? Tidaaaaakk" Sehun mengajukan sebuah penolakan, mencoba memprovokasi teman-temannya yang lain.

" aku ini ingin belajar mengontrol angin, bukan meniup balon." Sehun kembali berucap.

Dengan wajah kalem dan nada yang tenang senior cantiknya itu menjawab,"Iya, saya tahu. Selain itu, saya mendapatkan informasi kalau kamu hampir merubuhkan setengah bangunan laboraturium kimia yang baru saja selesai dibangun dengan angin buatanmu. Karena itu, saya akan menambah jam meniup balon kamu."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya sebal, sedangkan Seohyun hanya tersenyum manis sambil melihat beberapa catatan. "Oh tidak hanya sehun ternyata, sepertinya 8 orang yang lain akan menemanimu Sehun. Jadi sehun, kamu tidak akan kesepian."

"Huuuuuu. " Anak-anak yang lain menyoraki hasil keputusan Seohyun.

"Hari ini kita akan berlatih mengontrol emosi dengan meniup balon tapi hanya 1,5 jam saja kecuali Sehun dan 8 orang lainnya, jatah kalian bertambah 30 menit. 1,5 jam kemudian masih akan menjadi rahasia." Jelasnya.

Lalu Seohyun menunjuk ke arah remaja laki-laki yang sejak tadi menatap dirinya, "Dan luhan, stop membaca pikiran saya, _mind reader_ mu tidak akan mempan. Juga ryeowooki, saya tahu kamu juga tahu tentang gambaran yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Saya harap kamu tidak memberi tahukan pada yang lain."

Seseorang dengan kaca mata tebal yang sering dipanggil dengan nama wookie hanya menjawab gugup "Y.. ya sunbaenim." Wookie adalah _future viewer. _Tanpa ia sadari atau dia inginkan potongan yang akan terjadi diwaktu yang akan datang dapat ia saksikan, tidak secara keseluruhan memang hanya sebagian kecil namun dapat menjadi minimal _early warning_ ketika hal genting terjadi.

Mereka sedang siap-siap dengan balon ditangan dan juga mengumpulkan tenaga untuk meniup balon-balon tersebut. Sebagian dari mereka hanya menatap malas, karena setiap pelajaran yang diberikan Seohyun pasti hanya meniup balon itu selama beberapa jam.

"Cih, meniup balon yang tidak berguna ini lagi!" Sehun menggerutu kesal.

"Kalian masih tidak mengenal seohyun sunbaenim. Kalo kalian mengenalnya pasti kalian tahu maksud dari pelatihan ini." Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menimpal dan masuk dalam percakapan.

"Kau bilang seperti itu karena kau bukan bagian dari kami." Chanyeol sebagai salah satu dari 8 orang tersebut jelas kontra dengan apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

Percakapan mereka harus selesai ketika Seohyun memberikan instruksi mengenai apa yang harus mereka lakukan, "Oke cukup membicarakan tentang saya, mulai tiup balonnya ketika saya membunyikan alarm. Waktunya 1 jam 30 menit."

"Kalian bisa mulai dari sekarang!" Setelah Seohyun mengucapkan itu alarm berbunyi. Mereka sibuk meniup balon dan Seohyun mulai mengamati satu persatu dari 30 murid dikelas _middle power class_ itu. Ia mulai menilai dan menganalisa dari setiap kelebihan dan kekurangan yang mereka lakukan. Mungkin metode yang dia gunakan terkadang menjenuhkan dan terlalu tua namun sebenarnya itu salah satu yang efektif terlebih lagi ketika berhubungan dengan pengontrolan emosi. 30 menit diawal Seohyun hanya menganalisa, tetapi masuk di menit ke 35, ia mulai berkomentar. Hal itu ternyata cukup mengejutkan karena biasanya Seohyun tidak pernah melakukan itu.

"Chanyeol dan Sehun, sekarang saya menjadi paham mengapa kalian hampir merusak laboraturium. Sehun kamu hanya bermain dengan angin yang kamu ciptakan hingga balon yang kau tiup selalu saja pecah!"

Chanyeol terkikik mendengar sehun menjadi orang pertama yang diberikan komentar pedas sunbaenimnya itu.

"Chanyeol, sampai kapanpun balon yang kamu tiup tidak akan pernah mengembang, mereka malah mengalami pemuaian dan menjadi lengket karena panas yang kamu ciptakan. Lakukan dan mulai kontrol kemampuan apimu, jangan hanya bisa menertawakan yang lain. Kecuali kau ingin ditertawakan ."

Kali ini Sehun yang terkikik.

"Kyu, saya tahu kamu tidak meniup balon mu, tapi kamu menggunakan pikiranmu untuk membuatnya mengembang, jadi ketika nanti Changmin di sandera kamu hanya akan menggerakkan semua yang ada disekitarmu dengan pikiranmu. Jangan bertindak gegabah, atau yang menjadi korban akan mati saat kamu baru akan menyelamatkan dirinya."

Changmin meringis mendengarnya, mengapa harus ia yang menjadi contoh. Bahkan jika ada kasus seperti itu changmin sudah tahu dan yakin seratus persen bahwa Kyuhyun akan membiarkannya mati bahkan sebelum dia mengatakan permintaan terakhirnya. Jika memang skenario itu benar-benar terjadi.

Seohyun masih tetap mengevaluasi semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali Sehun dan 8 orang yang masuk dalam daftar merahnya. Seohyun yang mereka kenal sebagai sunbaenim yang paling kalemternyata sangat buas hari itu, ia tak segan-segan berkata dengan keras kepada anggota _middle power_ ketika mereka tidak bisa menjalankan apa yang sudah jadi kewajiban.

2 jam telah terlewati dan sisa 1 jam terakhir, Seohyun mengadakan _post test _untuk menguji sejauh mana mereka memperhatikan apa yang ia evaluasi tadi. Namun mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sunbaenya sedang melakukan itu. Karena dia hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka harus melanjutkan meniup balon yang tentu saja langsung mendapat sambutan yang tidak baik.

5 menit terakhir, Seohyun mengumumkan siapa-siapa saja yang telah lolos ujian meniup balon ini. Rata-rata dari mereka belajar dari evaluasi yang diberikan, namun 10 diantaranya tidak.

"Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyuhyun, Xiumin, Chen, Zelo, Sunny, Luhan, Jessica, Jonggup. Kalian dianggap tidak lolos ujian ini. Kemampuan kalian akan terkunci dan hanya bisa digunakan ketika kalian mendapatkan pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan kemampuan kalian sampai 3 hari mendekati ujian di underground. Saya sendiri yang mengontrol energi yang akan disalurkan langsung pada kemampuan kalian. "

Dia menutup catatannya yang bersampul map hitam tersebut, "Oke pelajaran hari ini selesai, senang bekerja sama dengan kalian untuk 4 pertemuan dengan tema yang sama yaitu meniup balon. Saya yakin kalian telah banyak mengambil pelajaran dari proses meniup balon tersebut" Seohyun tersenyum simpul dia merasa berhasil.

"Khususnya untuk 20 orang yang lolos, selamat siang."

"Siang sunbaenim!" koor mereka yang sudah lolos bersamaan.

"Apakah benar itu kita jadi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?" Sehun mencoba mengeluarkan kemampuan anginnya, Kyuhyun juga mencoba _mind controllingnya_, Semua orang menatap mereka antusia tapi yang ada sehun malah berteriak kesal.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku jadi seperti manusia normal. Aissshh, Dasar wanita berkepribadian ganda!"

Kyuhyun meninggalkan kelas dengan kecewa.

.

Latihan, mereka terus lakukan setiap harinya, bersiap dengan segala keadaan adalah hal yang terbaik yang dapat mereka lakukan sebelum underground menjadi final dari sesi latihan. Sejauh ini semuanya berjalan dengan biasa saja.

Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hingga hari ini, hari terakhir pembekalan sebelum esok, medan pertempuran yang sebenarnya akan terjadi. Semua murid _middle power class_ memandang seseorang dihadapannya dengan aneh, masih muda dan sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang pria. Bahkan lebih muda dan lebih manis dibandingkan dengan murid yang paling tua yang ada dikelas itu.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir pembekalan, kalian mungkin belum mengenal saya dan saya juga tidak akan repot-repot mengenalkan diri. Tapi sebagai gantinya saya akan membawa kalian ketempat yang menarik." Dia memencet ujung sebuah benda berbentuk seperti pulpen namun sedikit lebih besar dari pulpen biasanya.

Lalu sebuah ruangan tidak terlalu luas menampakan diri. Didalamnya, ada 1 benda berdiri tegak, berbentuk persegi panjang setinggi 2,5 meter dan lebar 1,5 meter dengan laser biru yang menjadi garis dari ujung-ujung persegi panjang tersebut.

Disampingnya ada berbagai senjata pertahanan seperti pisau, pedang, panah, kapak, hingga tombak dengan bermacam ukuran. Cahaya temaram yang hanya berasal dari laser biru tersebut cukup membuat orang-orang didalamnya merasa pengap karena tidak ada jendela atau sekedar celah untuk sumber cahaya lain atau oksigen masuk kedalamnya.

"Hari ini saya akan mengadakan tes sejauh mana kalian dapat menghadapi rasa takut kalian. Tes nya sangat sederhana, kalian liat benda tegak persegi panjang dan senjata pertahanan disana? Kalian akan berdiri tepat ditengah benda itu..." Pria itu berjalan pelan kearah senjata pertahanan diletakkan,

"...dan senjata ini akan melayang kearah benda tersebut. Sebelum tes ini dimulai saya ingin memperkenalkan seseorang."

Seseorang yang akan dikenalkannya itu dengan langkah pelan masuk kedalam ruangan,

"Masih belum dimulai sungmin?"

"Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri, Daehyun!" Pandanganya kini teralih pada 30 murid _middle power. _

"Kalian mungkin sudah ada yang tahu dia."

"Bukankah dia orang yang sering dibilang dengan _knifer staq_?"

Daehyun hanya tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar pertanyaan lugu dari seorang laki-laki berumur 19 tahun yang ia ketahui bernama luhan itu.

"_Knifer staq_ hanya panggilan mereka-mereka yang sering membully ku, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Daehyun. Itu namaku"

"Ya, dia daehyun. Tapi kami sering menyebutnya dengan _knifer staq_. Karena setiap pisau yang ia pegang akan melayang dan berakhir tepat di 3 tempat vital yaitu kepala, leher dan...  
" Sungmin lalu menunjuk dada nya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"... Jantung, keakuratannya 99 %. Karena itulah yang menjadi sasarannya tidak akan dapat menghindar alias _status qou atau staq _setelah dia membidik salah satu dari 3 tempat vital tersebut."

"Kenapa kita langsung tes, tidak mengadakan latihan terlebih dahulu?" Kali ini kyuhyun tidak bisa diam, ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa akan terjadi.

"Karena kita bukan sedang akan melakukan bidikan lalu melempar setiap senjata pertahanan tersebut. Sasaran pembekalan terakhir hari ini adalah rasa takut kalian dan itu tidak memerlukan latihan." Daehyun menjawab telak pertanyaan kyuhyun tetapi tetap menyisakan tanda tanya besar untuknya.

"Jadi maksud anda, Daehyun-ssi akan melemparkan senjata tersebut kearah kita yang menyender pada benda persegi tersebut?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

Alih-alih menjawab, sungmin mengalihkan pada topik yang lain.

"Sebelum saya masuk kelas, kalian menerima sebuah gulungan kertas?"

"Ya!" Jawab semua murid midpower

"Bukalah, yang mendapat tanda "O" baris disebelah kanan dan tanda "X" disebelah kiri."

Satu persatu membuka gulungan kertas dan membagi dirinya sesuai dengan tanda yang mereka peroleh. 15 orang disebelah kiri begitu pula disebelah kanan.

"Kalian yang mendapat tanda "O" silakan memilih senjata apapun yang akan kalian pakai. Saya beri waktu 10 menit untuk kalian memilih. "

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kita hanya menjadi sasaran dan daehyun-ssi yang akan melemparkan senjata tersebut?" Sehun sebagai salah satu yang mendapat tanda "O" masih kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Saya tidak pernah mengatakan itu, hanya tanda "X" yang akan berdiri dan menyender pada benda tersebut dan kalian yang mendapat tanda "O" yang akan melemparkan senjata tersebut!"

Anggota _midpower_ terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, hanya sebagian dari mereka yang mahir melempar walaupun tidak seakurat Daehyun dan sebagian itu banyaknya berada pada mereka-mereka yang mendapat tanda "X". Mereka hanya pandai dengan bakat yang mengalir serta menyatu dengan tubuhnya, bukan melalui senjata sebagai perantara. Bagaimana jika meleset, bagaimana jika tidak. Pertanyaan itu muncul pada setiap kepala anggota _midpower_.

"Yang benar saja, kau ingin membuat kita mati?" geram chanyeol.

"Oke kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini dan masuk lagi sesuai nama yang akan saya sebutkan." Datar dan tanpa ekspresi, inilah yang sungmin lakukan saat ini.

Mereka tetap tidak bergeming atau melangkah sesenti pun.

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin meninggalkan ruangan ini, saya anggap kalian semua tidak lolos dan itu berarti berpengaruh pada penilaian di underground."

Satu persatu mereka mulai melangkah keluar ruangan, hingga sungmin menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Kyuhyun dan Changmin, kalian orang pertama yang akan mengalami tes hari ini."

"a...a-pa kita duluan?" Changmin gugup.

Berkebalikan dengan Kyuhyun yang mencoba setenang mungkin. "Apakah kita bisa menggunakan kekuatan kita?"

Dengan santai Sungmin menjawab, "Bisa, jika kalian ingin langsung di diskualifikasi. Latihan pengontrolan yang sebelumnya diajarkan. Akan berguna sekali hari ini. Oke jadi kalian siap? Kyuhyun senjata apa yang kamu pilih?"

"Pisau sepanjang telapak tangan." Jawabnya sambil lagi-lagi mencoba rileks.

"Changmin _ready_?"

"Tu..tu-tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun apakah kau mahir melempar?"

"Tidak " Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi agar tidak tegang, sungguh ia benar-benar membutuhkan konsentrasi untuk fokus saat melempar pisau agar tidak berakhir pada tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"la..lu, apakah aku akan mati?" Hah, pertanyaan konyol tapi masuk akal.

"Ya tuhan changmin, ini hanya pisau yang panjang tidak lebih dari 15 cm. Jika pun tepat menusuk dijantungmu, tidak akan membuat mu mati." Kyuhyun mulai kesal menghadapi tingkah changmin yang saat ini ini posisinya sudah berada tepat didepan benda persegi panjang tersebut.

Sungmin menatap Daehyun dengan tersenyum, sebenarnya tes ini sudah dimulai sejak pembagian "X" dan "O" tadi.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mataya, ia mulai menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya lagi berulang kali. "Kalian hanya punya waktu 5 menit dari sekarang" Sungmin mengingatkan.

Ia membuka matanya dan baru saja kyuhyun akan melemparkan pisau tersebut, ia melihat changmin sedang menutup matanya dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, ia urungkan untuk melempa rdan berjalan kearah Changmin.

"Changmin, lihat aku. Apakah kau percaya padaku?" Changmin mengangguk.

"Apakah aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk terhadapmu?" Changmin menggeleng.

"Apakah aku pernah menghianati mu?"

"Mana aku tahu." Changmin menjawab dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan.

"Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan menghianati mu jadi percaya pada ku."

Sunbaenya yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "Oke mau sampai kapan kalian melakukan adegan _lovey dovey_ disini? Ingat waktu."

Kyuhyun kembali ketempat dimana ia akan melemparkan senjata itu ia mulai berkonsentrasi dan berpikir keras dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

'_Disini tidak ada celah berarti tidak ada angin, sebelumnya aku belum pernah melempar benda aku selalu melakukannya dengan pikirannku tapi itu tidak boleh aku lakukan jadi kemungkinan aku tidak melukai changmin kecil. Hal yang harus aku lakukan adalah melempar benda ini dekat lengan kiri changmin tapi juga tidak boleh terlalu kiri karena pisau yang kuarahkan harus tetap berada pada kotak itu karena aku yakin itu menjadi salah satu poin penilaian jadi walaupun nanti pada akhirnya memang tidak tepat itu hanya akan melukai lengan kiri changmin.' _Batinnya.

Kyuhyun mulai membidik dan melemparkan pisau "Maaf Changmin."

Pisau itu melayang dan "aaaaaaaaaarrrrrggghh!" Changmin menjerit.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue..**

**.**

**BIGHUG**

**ESH1608**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: INTERCEPTION : the unity of ability**

**Genre : Frienship; Brothership; Fantasy**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast :**

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Support cast : Shim Changmin**

**Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk, Jung Yunho**

**Other cast : Super Junior, BAP, EXO, SNSD, BIGBANG**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, OOC, alur berputar – putar... don't like it don't read it**

**Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.**

**.**

.

**Pisau itu melayang dan "aaaaaaaaaarrrrrggghh!" Changmin menjerit.**

**.**

**^INTERCEPTION: The Unity Of ability Chapter 4^**

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Pisau itu bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenai se-_inci _pun dari bagian tubuhmu, dasar _scaredy cat_!"

"Coba kau yang ada disini!" Changmin masih bisa berteriak kesal, walaupun seluruh tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Pisau itu memang tidak mengenai tubuhnya, benda tajam itu tertancap kuat diatas bahu kiri dan tepat disamping telinga Changmin. Jika Kyuhyun lengah begitu saja, sudah dipastikan Changmin tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas karena telinga kirinya telah pergi lebih dahulu.

"Kyuhyun apakah kau tidak takut sama sekali saat melempar pisau tersebut?" Sungmin bertanya penasaran. Kyuhyun terlalu tenang tadi.

"Cih, anda sudah gila? Apa yang ada rasakan ketika sahabat terbaik anda sedang meregang nyawa tepat didepan mata anda?" Tak habis pikir, masih bisa dia sanggup menanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya.

"Hemm, cara mengendalikanmu hebat untuk ukuran murid _mid power_!" Sungmin memuji sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya diatas gadget yang didalamnya terdapat file penilaian.

"Dia belum hebat, dia hanya mengalihkan rasa takutnya dengan cara berpikir." Daehyun tidak setuju dengan pendapat Sungmin.

Alis Sungmin berkerut tanda ia bingung, "Oh ya?"

"Dia hanya berpikir cara yang terbaik untuk tidak melukai Changmin, dengan memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling!" Jelas Daehyun lagi.

Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk setuju, "Emm, kalau begitu aku tarik ucapan ku! Kau cukup berbahaya juga ternyata"

"Oke next!"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, murid-murid _midpower_ langsung mengerubungi mereka dan bertanya ini dan itu, tapi Kyuhyun yang dingin tidak menanggapi satupun pertanyaan yang terlontar. Ia malah menarik Changmin ke kantin disekolahnya , membelikan _caramel macchiato dan cheese cake_ untuk Changmin.

"Maaf!" Kyuhyun tertunduk resah.

"Untuk apa?" Changmin masih sibuk memakan _cheese cake_ nya hingga menyisakan _cream cheese_ di ujung bibirnya.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi." Kyuhyun masih belum mau menatap Changmin.

"Oh!" Changmin menjawab singkat, tetapi matanya memandang Kyuhyun hingga tanpa sadar mata mereka bertemu saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Kali ini ia mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya dan bertanya sekali lagi kepada Changmin.

"Apakah kau masih takut?" Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

Changmin melihat ekspresi itu dan ia memanfaatkannya. Kapan lagi dia bisa mengerjai Kyuhyun. Menanyakan apakah dirinya takut, itu sudah melukai harga dirinya walaupun jika dipikir-pikir lagi ia tadi sangat takut. Changmin memasang wajah coolnya dan berlagak bahwa tes tadi itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Hah hanya tes seperti itu, aku tidak takut!" Jawab Changmin yakin.

Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa _roommate_-nya ini berbohong, tersenyum mengejek kearah Changmin dan meresponnya dengan tegas, "Ukkijima (Jangan bercanda)."

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku hanya khawatir kau akan merasa bersalah ketika pisau itu benar-benar tertancap dibagian tubuhku. Aku percaya padamu!" Kali ini tidak ada kebohongan, Changmin sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Giliran Kyuhyun yang membanggakan dirinya, "Aku ini sudah handal. Jadi tidak mungkin meleset!"

"Ish, kau ini. Aku tarik ucapan ku yang barusan!"

"Terserah. Ini.. ini makanlah!" Kyuhyun memberikan potongan besar _cheese cake_ kedalam mulut Changmin dan membuatnya mengomel tidak jelas.

"Aku pulang duluan keasrama."

"Yak! Hunghu ahu (tunggu aku)!" Changmin berlari mengejar sambil membawa potongan _cheese cake_ ditangan dan dimulutnya, tidak lupa juga caramel machiato dingin ditangan kanannya.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, sekitar 20 orang sedang berkumpul dalam meja yang berbentuk oval memanjang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Mereka – _para super power abiliter _– tampak sangat serius dan siap memperdebatkan sesuatu ketika itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Beberapa orang memberikan laporan dan beberapa orang yang lain menanggapinya dengan cermat dan teliti.

"Apakah ini tidak keterlaluan? Mereka hanya anggota _midpower_. Mereka bahkan belum bisa mengendalikan satu kemampuan dengan baik apalagi menentukan kemampuan kedua." Seohyun berucap tegas ketika salah satu dari mereka membaca hasil laporan yang nantinya akan dipertimbangkan pada _Underground test _

"Aku setuju, ini biasanya dilakukan pada mereka yang sudah pada tingkat _advance _bukan pada tingkat _midpower_!" Leeteuk juga menyanggah, ia setuju dengan pendapat Seohyun .

"Tapi kita sudah tidak punya waktu, Teuki. Kita harus cepat membantu mereka setidaknya menemukan kemampuan kedua mereka, agar mereka siap dengan kondisi apapun!" kali ini Yunho tidak setuju dengan Leeteuk dan Seohyun.

"Mereka akan datang dengan cepat, kita harus dengan segera menentukan minimal garda pertahanan ketika 'mereka' mulai melancarkan penyerangan!" Yunho melanjutkan.

"Yunho benar, mereka harus berkembang dengan cepat. Ini juga tidak hanya untuk kita dan pertahanan kita tapi juga untuk mereka. Kita harus mempertimbangkan hal tersebut!" Kangin menimpali pembicaraan antara Leeteuk dan Yunho.

Sungmin yang gemas dengan pembicaraan tanpa berujung ini mulai menanggapi perbincangan serius diantara rekan-rekannya. "Kalian tidak mengamati hasil laporan ku tadi? Mereka masih belum stabil, rasa takut yang mereka miliki masih belum bisa mereka kontrol. Ini cukup riskan?"

"Justru mereka harus keluar dari zona itu. _beginner class abiliter _saja sudah mulai berkembang dengan cepat. Bukan tidak mungkin _middle power abiliter_bisa berkembang menjadi _advance_!" Heechul dengan tenang mencoba mengambil kesimpulan.

"Tapi tetap saja, resikonya terlalu besar. Kalian tidak ingat ketika itu terjadi pada Donghae saat tes underground dulu, ia koma hampir saja mati. Dia adalah anggota _advance_, bagaimana kita bisa melakukan hal itu lagi pada anggota _midpower_." Leeteuk tetap mempertahankan argumennya.

"Kita bisa menggunakan _patroner _dan _healer_ sebanyak mungkin." Shindong memberikan solusi.

"Ini bukan masalah menjaga mereka dengan _patron_ dan _healing_! Ini juga bukan hanya masalah fisiknya tapi juga jiwanya. Bagaimana kita bisa memperbaiki mentalnya jika itu terganggu? Karena walaupun para _psikosis _turun tangan, semuanya diserahkan pada mereka yang mempunyai jiwa tersebut!" Leeteuk memberikan pernyataan yang cukup masuk akal.

Yunho mencoba meyakinkan kembali teman-teman se-team-nya. "Kita akan turun, membantu mereka. Ketika mereka kehilangan kendali."

Semuanya terdiam, sibuk berpikir apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Karena sejujurnya konsep _underground test_ ini jauh berbeda dengan konsep sebelumnya. _Underground test_ yang akan dilakukan akan melibatkan banyak orang dan menempatkan para abiliter dalam tekanan yang kuat baik secara fisik maupun secara mental. Biasanya tes seperti ini dilakukan untuk mereka pada tingkatan _advance_ dan intensitasnya masih sedang tidak seperti yang akan mereka lakukan besok. Ruangan yang hening itu tiba-tiba terpecah oleh suara Yunho.

"Bagaimana ... teman-teman? Aku tidak akan melakukan voting, aku ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan musyawarah, aku butuh solusi dari kalian. Jangan anggap aku adalah ketua saat ini. kita satu team bukan?"

Yang lain masih terdiam, mereka bingung dengan tindakan yang akan mereka ambil. Ini bukan hanya tes biasa, taruhan nyawa dan masa depan yang akan jadi hasil ketika tes ini selesai. Mereka harus mempertimbangkan secara matang.

Heechul sebagai wakil ketua mengambil sikap "Aku tahu, kalian ragu! Tapi kita disini hanya ada 20 orang, anggota _advance_ juga hanya 20 orang dan anggota _mid power_ 30 orang. sisanya adalah para pemula. Sedangkan kita harus mengahadapi jumlah mereka yang tidak sedikit dengan waktu yang tidak bisa kita tebak. Kita juga tersudutkan, para pemimpin memberikan perintah yang menyudutkan kita. Kalian bilang kita satu keluarga bukan? Lalu kenapa kita harus memusingkan hal ini..."

Heechul melanjutkan "... semakin lama kita disini berdiam diri dan ragu, semakin keputusan itu menjadi jauh. Yunho benar kita team, kita bisa bergerak bersama dan membuat ikatan yang lebih erat dari tes ini. kedepannya kita bisa mengevaluasi tes ini untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya."

Yang lain mulai terprovokasi menjadi setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Heechul, kata-kata bijaknya memang jarang keluar. Orang banyak tahunya Heechul itu adalah anggota super power yang kejam dan sinis tapis sebenarnya dia juga memiliki kepribadian yang lain yaitu kepribadian yang bijak. Mungkin ini alasan mengapa dia menjadi wakil ketua di _Ability Academy_.

"Jadi semua setuju kan?" Yunho membuka forum kembali.

Akhinya semuanya mengangguk, Yunho dan Heechul mulai membagikan tugas kepada mereka. Sungmin dan Daehyun akan mengambil alih para anggota _advance_, karena pada tes kali ini anggota _advance_ dilibatkan. Mereka beranjak dari kursi rapat dan berjalan menuju _lobby _asrama para anggota _advance._

Kehadiran mereka tidak pernah disangka oleh _advance abiliter_, karena jika para _super power_ ada disekeliling mereka ini berarti ada sesuatu yang _urgent_ yang akan mereka sampaikan. Sungmin menemui Yesung sebagai ketua _advance class_, ia menyuruh Yesung untuk menemui mereka dan mengumpulkan yang lain di salah satu ruangan di asrama para _advance_. Ruangan yang mirip dengan ruang kelas dengan bangku yang tersusun semakin belakang semakin tinggi dengan jumlah sekitar 50 kursi tersebut.

Satu persatu para _advance abiliter_ masuk kedalam ruangan, rata-rata dari mereka mengerutkan kening dan menautkan alisnya tanda bingung dan tidak mengerti. Setelah itu mereka duduk dengan tenang, menunggu sesuatu yang akan disampaikan oleh Sungmin dan Daehyun.

Semua anggota _advance_ mengenal mereka – para _super power abiliter_ – , karena mereka sering dilatih dan berlatih bersama. Sebelum Sungmin membuka percakapannya, matanya beralih pada Donghae.

"Donghae, kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya sunbaenim." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk pelan.

Seakan mengerti apa yang menjadi kegelisahan Sungmin, Daehyun mencoba melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Sungmin.

"Kau tidak trauma kan karena hal itu?"

Donghae kembali mengangguk, menyisakan tanda tanya besar di benak para anggota _advance_ yang lain. Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka berdua akan sampaikan.

"Baguslah, karena kau dan semua yang ada diruangan ini akan kembali terlibat dalam _underground test_." Daehyun menyampaikan dengan setegas mungkin.

Para _abiliter_ terkejut bercampur bingung. Dalam peraturan, mereka akan melakukan _underground test_ paling cepat 3 bulan sekali. Secara fisik dan mental mereka sebenarnya belum dikatakan baik setelah pertarungan besar dalam _underground test_ 2 bulan yang lalu. Luka - luka besarnya baru saja sembuh, bahkan Donghae baru sadar dari komanya 3 minggu yang lalu dan sekarang mereka harus berkelahi lagi.

Apakah para anggota super power sudah gila? Batin mereka

"Kalian berpikir ini pasti terlalu cepatkan? Tapi sebenarnya tes ini bukan untuk kalian melainkan untuk _midpower abiliter _!" Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan secara detail.

Yang mendengarkan malah semakin bingung tapi anehnya diantara mereka tidak ada yang menanyakan mengapa, karena mereka tahu kedua sunbaenimnya ini akan menjelaskan lagi lanjutannya.

"Ini memang mengejutkan, tapi beberapa dari kami ada yang sudah mengetahui maupun di beri tahu bahwa 'mereka' mulai menyusun pola penyerangan. Kita tidak bisa berdiam. Yang siap dalam medan pertempuran hanya kami dan kalian. Para _mid dan beginner_ masih jauh dari itu, namun jika keadaannya seperti ini kita harus merubah strategi..."

"...kalian akan diberi arahan besok pagi, rata-rata dari kalian akan menjadi lawan dari anggota _mid power_." Daehyun menambahkan.

"Lalu untuk kalian yang miliki _patron dan healing_, akan menjaga disekitar. Kalian boleh mempergunakan kemampuan kedua kalian jika memang _urgent _dan telah ada perintah dari kami."

"Mengapa tes untuk anggota _mid power_ harus melibatkan kami?" Kyungsoo anggota dengan kemampuan_ –earth- _itu merasa perlu menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Seperti yang dibilang oleh Daehyun tadi, kita harus merubah strategi. Kita harus mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan dan kesiapan para _midpower abiliter_ ketika dihadapi situasi dan kondisi yang baru dan rumit."

"Apakah kita benar-benar mengeluarkan kemampuan kita untuk menghadapi para anggota _midpower_? Bagaimana jika tidak seimbang?" Minho mengajukan pertanyaan kepada keduanya.

"Ini bukan masalah seimbang atau tidak, tapi ini masalah bagaimana mereka mengatasi setiap serangan yang diberikan oleh kalian. Jadi diharapkan kalian serius, mereka banyak berkembang."

Daehyun memberikan catatan penting, "Kalian harus waspada!"

Perbincangan itu terjadi sampai larut malam, mereka para advance abiliter terus mengajukan pertanyaan dan jika pertanyaan itu tidak dapat dijawab maka mereka –_para super power abiliter_ – akan menjelaskannya esok pagi.

Berbeda dengan sunbaenya, Kyuhyun dan teman – teman sekelasnya justru tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi besok. Tadi siang, mereka hanya dipulangkan lebih cepat dan disuruh untuk beristirahat. Sebagian dari mereka yang mendapat bocoran tentang tes di _underground _sebelum-sebelumnya merasa besok menjadi hal yang mudah untuk mereka lewati padahal yang akan terjadi besok benar-benar berbeda dengan yang mereka bayangkan.

Seluruh penghuni asrama sudah terlelap mengingat saat ini sudah pukul 03.00 pagi, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Kejadian tadi siang saat Leeteuk bertemu dengannya di kantin dan mengajaknya ke laboraturium kimia masih terus membayanginya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah adik dari Leeteuk dan tidak ada yang tahu pula bahwa orang tua kandung mereka adalah orang yang sangat penting di masa lalu. Leeteuk menjaga hal itu sangat rapat, posisi mereka berdua sebenarnya sangat berbahaya.

Kemampuannya sebagai Patroner dan lihai memainkan pedang (kemampuan kedua Leeteuk) tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Kyuhyun walaupun baru memiliki satu kemampuan. Hanya pengalaman Leeteuk dalam menghadapi dunia pertarungan yang membuatnya lebih siap untuk menghadapi keadaan yang tidak seorang pun menginginkannya itu.

"_Kyu, tes besok kau tidak boleh bermain-main, mungkin besok akan ada banyak korban!"_

"_Maksud sunbaenim?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya hari ini, besok aku tidak akan turun ke lapangan pertarungan. "_

_Kyuhyun memainkan jarinya, ia tidak mengerti juga gugup. Setelah berpikir cukup lama ia mulai mengambil kesimpulan._

"_Apakah tes besok melibatkan para super power abiliter?"_

"_Ya, dan juga...para advance abiliter."_

Ingatan kejadian itu terus terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya, membuatnya bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan mata walaupun sesaat. Lamunannya menjadi buyar ketika ia mendengar igauan dari Changmin yang tertidur diranjang atas. Awalnya tidak jelas sampai-sampai ia harus memfokuskan dirinya untuk mendengarkan gumaman Changmin.

"Kyu!"

"Kyu, jangan ambil...

...chicken ku!"

"Andwae, kyu!"

Hah! Menyesal sudah ia mendengarkan igauan Changmin, dasar perut karet hanya makanan saja yang dipikirkannya. Padahal sekarang dirinya sedang pusing memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok. Kesal dengan yang dilakukan Changmin, Kyuhyun menendang ranjang diatasnya dengan kuat. Tapi tendangannya tidak sedikitpun membangunkan Changmin dari mimpi tentang dia dan ayam gorengnya.

Lama-lama Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri memikirkan tingkah roommatenya itu.

Kyuhyun pikir dia harus segara tidur dan memejamkan matanya .

"_Hyung hanya tidak ingin kamu terluka, Kyu!" _kalimat penutup yang Leeteuk ucapkan tadi siang menjadi pengantar tidurnya.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**BIGHUG**

**ESH1608**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: INTERCEPTION : the unity of ability**

**Genre : Frienship; Brothership; Fantasy**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast :**

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Support cast : Shim Changmin**

**Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk, Jung Yunho**

**Other cast : Super Junior, BAP, EXO, SNSD, BIGBANG**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, OOC, alur berputar – putar... don't like it don't read it**

**Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.**

**.**

.

**^INTERCEPTION: The Unity of Ability Chapter 5^**

.

Pagi menjelang walau belum menampakan cahaya nya, Kyuhyun menengok ke arah jam _waker_ diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur, masih pukul 06.00 pagi. Berarti ia baru tidur kurang lebih dua setengah jam.

Dasar underground test yang tidak bisa ditebak dan Leeteuk yang membuatnya pusing semalaman! Kyuhyun menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati.

Lama bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri antara bangun dan tidur sebentar, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan bahwa ia harus bangun dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya ia condongkan keatas berniat melihat Changmin dan membangunkannya. Tetapi ternyata tempat tidur itu telah kosong. _Kemana perginya anak itu, tumben bangunnya lebih cepat, biasanya seperti koala. _

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara gemericik air disudut ruangan kamarnya. Mungkin Changmin sudah bangun dan saat ini sedang mandi. Sambil menunggu Changmin, Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh dan memejamkan matanya di kursi meja belajar berharap kantuknya (akibat hanya tidur dua setengah jam) hilang adalah pilihan yang tepat mengingat hanya ada satu kamar mandi di setiap kamar di asrama itu, jadi mereka harus berbagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah handuk mendarat di wajahnya, pelakunya sudah tentu Changmin tidak ada yang orang yang lain lagi selain dia. Kelakuan itu disambut dengan sorotan kebencian. Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak suka jika Changmin sudah berlaku kurang sopan padanya dan juga pada kebiasaan Changmin yang selalu saja berteleportasi disetiap ruangan termasuk dalam kamar mereka.

"Berhenti melakukan itu!" Kyuhyun mendesis tidak suka lalu bangkit dari kursinya, mencari sikat gigi baru dalam laci meja belajarnya.

"Melakukan apa?" Ia balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya mengambil seragam khusus berwarna putih, seragam yang berbentuk seperti pakaian para astronot. Namun tanpa helm dan sedikit lebih ketat dengan garis panjang berwarna abu dari bahu hingga pergelangan tangannya dan juga disekitar pinggang.

"Aku benci jika tidak bisa mendengar langkah seseorang!" Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Changmin dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya memakai seragam, tatapannya ia alihkan ke punggung Kyuhyun yang berlalu dan menghilang ditelan pintu kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian ia sedikit berteriak mudah-mudahan Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf!"

Bukan malah melanjutkan memakai pakaiannya, Changmin malah melamun. Menurutnya, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sulit ditebak. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi perasaannya terlalu tertutup sekuat apapun Changmin membukannya, walau hanya sedikit celah akhirnya akan kembali menutup.

Sebenarnya ia mulai gemas, ia merasa sudah mencoba segala cara bahkan memberikan kepercayaan penuh padanya namun Kyuhyun masih belum mau membuka ruang untuknya. _dasar orang yang penuh dengan misteri._ Mungkin hanya waktu, ya biarkan hanya waktu. Karena Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa menerima keberadaannya adalah kemajuan pesat.

Keadaan disekitar lorong – lorong yang mereka lewati terasa mencekam bahkan cuaca mendung dan kabut menyelimuti di sekitar asrama. Tidak ada riuh suara para abiliter yang lain. Hawanya terlalu sunyi, Kyuhyun suka dengan suasana tenang dan sunyi tapi bukan yang seperti saat ini. ini terlalu tenang dan menimbulkan ketegangan.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong-lorong asrama itu, bulu kuduknya meremang mulai berdiri. Changmin bergumam pelan menyatakan rasa tidak sukanya terhadap setiap ketidaknyamanan yang ia rasakan. Khususnya pada setiap keadaan yang berhubungan dengan _underground test. _

Banyak rumor buruk yang terdengar. Mencoba mengakhiri imajinasinya dan memecah keheningan, ia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang sebelumnya ia pikir matang-matang takut menaikkan mood jelek Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun malah jadi semakin menutup diri.

"Oh Kyuhyun, kau terlihat tampan dengan seragam itu, walaupun aku lebih tinggi dari mu. Tapi baju ini tetap terlihat kebesaran untukku..."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan tetapi tidak berniat menanggapi.

"... sepertinya mulai besok aku akan banyak memakan makanan!"

Karena Kyuhyun tetap tidak merespon, Changmin jadi ikutan berdiam. Suasana selama perjalanan menuju aula kembali menjadi hening. Tapi itu semua membuat Changmin jdi cepat bosan. Jadi dia mengoceh lagi sepanjang jalan, hingga ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun langsung menjawabnya.

"Aapakah setelah ini, kita akan baik-baik saja?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kan, walaupun ini hanya final test dari setiap latihan kita tetapi katanya ini dilakukan seperti pertarungan nyata-"

Kyuhyun mendengarkan Changmin berceloteh sesekali ia melirik kearah Changmin.

"-sebelum Donghae sunbaenim, katanya ada beberapa orang yang meninggal. Bahkan menurut isu yang beredar, Donghae sunbaenim yang dapat perawatan serius dan sempat koma itu tadinya akan berakhir sama seperti sunbaenim yang sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun teringat ucapan Leeteuk, kakaknya kemarin. Dia langsung menggeleng cepat, "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak – tidak dan jangan panik!"

Changmin melihat ketulusan didalamnya, ia yakin Kyuhyun mengenal betul dirinya.

"Kau terkadang tidak bisa mengendalikan keadaan dan malah berujung merusaknya, jadi jangan panik dan gegabah!" Changmin tersenyum lebar mendengar petuah Kyuhyun lalu ia merangkul pundak _roommate_nya itu.

"Terima kasih kyu! "

.

Mereka sampai di aula besar tanpa kursi dan hanya ada sebuah panggung didepannya dengan 20 orang anggota _superpower_ berdiri berjejer. Namun yang membuat para _midpower abiliter_ mengerutkan dahinya bingung adalah mengapa ada begitu banyak orang yang berbaris rapih dalam ruangan ini? mengapa ada anggota _advance? _mengapa anggota _superpower _datang semuanya? Dan mengapa ada _beginner abiliter_? mereka bahkan tidak tahu kekuatan apa saja yang para _beginner abiliter_ miliki mengingat dulu mereka juga tidak mengetahui kemampuannya.

Kyuhyun masuk dalam barisan _midpower abiliter_. ia hampir saja akan masuk dalam barisan sebelahnya – barisan _advance_ _abiliter_ – jika Changmin tidak menariknya. Ia sempat bingung karena pakaian mereka sama, maksudnya adalah pakaian para _midpower_ dan _advance._ Sedangkan dengan para anggota _superpower dan beginner_ yang membedakan adalah warnanya, _superpower_ berwarna hitam dengan garis silver metalik dan _beginner _bewarna hitam dengan garis kuning menyala.

Setelah mereka berkumpul semua, seseorang yang Kyuhyun tahu sebagai ketua _superpower abiliter_;Yunho membuka percakapan awal dengan sedikit basa basi. Ia menanyakan apakah mereka sudah berkumpul semua atau belum, walaupun Kyuhyun yakin Yunho sudah tahu betul jawabanya. _Dasar musang yang arogan_ – pikirnya.

"Hari ini adalah final test, _underground test_ untuk anggota _midpower-_" Yunho berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan lagi,

"-tapi konsepnya sedikit berbeda dengan tes – tes yang sebelumnya, kali ini kita melibatkan semua angkatan."

Heechul membantu Yunho menjelaskan, "Kita melibatkan _beginner abiliter_, mereka junior kalian yang memiliki kemampuan _patron dan healing._ Mereka berkembang lebih cepat dibanding kalian, tetapi mereka tidak akan kami turunkan kedalam medan pertarungan. Mereka hanya akan berjaga di sekitar bersama Leeteuk, Shindong dan 4 anggota _superpower_ yang lain."

Masing-masing dari mereka adalah seorang patroner (Leeteuk) dan seorang healer (Shindong). Keduanya merupakan koordinator dari masing-masing kekuatan itu. para anggota dari semua tingkatan yang mempunyai kemampuan healing dan patron, termasuk lay dan key –anggota _advance _akan berada dalam pengawasan dan bimbingan Leeteuk dan Shindong. Mereka juga bertugas mengawasi dan menjaga semua member yang turun langsung dalam tes nanti.

Pertanyaan mulai melayang dalam pikiran para anggota _midpower_, karena mereka yang paling tidak berpengalaman mengenai _underground test_ ini. mereka seakan-akan menjadi orang bodoh. Yunho melihat keadaan sekitar, dia menyadari bahwa kebingungan tercetak jelas di dahi mereka.

"Kalian boleh bertanya jika kalian tidak mengerti." Serunya.

"Hari ini, kalian para anggota _midpower_ akan bertarung melawan para anggota _advance_, begitupun sebaliknya dua lawan dua. Kalian akan di bagi per-grup..."

Mulai terdengar kasak kusuk dari barisan anggota mid power

"... masing-masing grup terdiri dari 2 orang _mid power abiliter_ dan 2 orang _advance abiliter._ 2 orang itu adalah roommate kalian masing-masing. Tugas kalian adalah melindungi satu sama lain roommate kalian, semua cara dibenarkan."

Demi jemuran yang tidak akan kering, ini konyol!

Seseorang dengan tinggi dan garis rahang yang tegas, nyaris mendekati sempurna itu akhirnya menanyakan sesuatu yang ia yakini pasti member yang lain juga penasaran.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan point penilaiannya?" Kris-anggota _advance _itu menjadi orang yang pertama bertanya.

"Untuk kalian anggota _advance _akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang istimewa jika berhasil. Aku menjanjikan hal itu. untuk para anggota _mid power_, poin penilaiannya kita akan lakukan selama pertarungan. Dalam _underground test_ tidak ada yang menang atau kalah, kami akan memberhentikan pertarungan di saat memang kami sudah bisa menilai dan disaat batas yang kami jadikan patokan tidak kalian lewati."

"Ada yang ingin bertanya kembali? Jika tidak Yongguk dan Siwon akan membagi kalian per-grup"

Ruangan yang tadi terdengar kasak kusuk menjadi hening. Yongguk dan Siwon mulai mengambil alih membagi mereka per-kelompok. Mereka akan menyebutkan nama-nama dari masing – masing grup tanpa memberitahu kemampuan mereka. "Grup A pengawas kalian adalah Kangin, dia adalah Earth. Dari mid power sehun _(wind)_ dan luhan _(mind reader)_ lawan kalian adalah Kris _(fire)_ dan suho _(water)"_

"Yosh, luhan hyung!" sehun ber-high five ria, ia senang dipasangkan dengan luhan _roommate_nya dan juga senang mendapat lawan kris dan suho setidak nya dari 2 orang itu, sehun tahu bahwa salah satu dari mereka mempunyai kemampuan mengendalikan air.

Kris dan suho terlihat mengernyitkan dahi, pada kenyataannya anggota _mid power_ tidak mengetahui kemampuan lawannya begitu pun anggota _advance_ juga tidak mengetahui kemampuan anggota _mid power_. _Ini benar-benar clueless, batinnya. _Suho juga bukan tidak senang di pasangkan dengan roommatenya tapi ia dan kris benar-benar bertolak belakang. Bagaimana air dan api bisa menyatu, ini seperti menyatukan air dan minyak.

"Grup B, pengawas kalian adalah Sungmin, ia adalah seorang _psikosis_. Dari mid power Kyuhyun _(mind controlling) _dan Changmin _(teleporter),_ yang menjadi lawan kalian adalah Minho dan jonghyun."

Kyuhyun mulai sakit kepala. Ia dan Changmin tidak mengenal dan tahu betul tentang lawannya. Terlebih lagi ia masih dendam kepada Sungmin, akibat tes konyol yang diadakannya kemarin.

Sebenarnya dari tadi Kyuhyun mulai mencari tahu pola permainan seperti apa yang akan mereka ciptakan dan juga berdasarkan alasan apa mereka membagi per grup. Changmin yang biasanya bermain-main dan tidak pernah serius itu juga menjadi sangat berbeda kali ini. Dari tadi, ia terlihat mengamati keadaan. Changmin sebenarnya pintar, Kyuhyun mengakui itu.

"Grup C, pengawas kalian adalah Seohyun, ia adalah seorang planter. Dari mid power adalah Chanyeol _(fire)_ dan Baekhyun _(light)_, yang menjadi lawan kalian adalah Donghae _(mind reader) _dan Eunhyuk _(light)."_

Baekhyun dan Eunhyuk terkejut, mereka mempunyai kemampuan yang sama karena beberapa kali mereka berlatih berbarengan atau Eunhyuk mengajarkan pada Baekhyun. Ini benar-benar diluar logikanya, bagaimana ia melawan sunbae yang mengajarkannya.

Siwon dan yongguk terus membagi mereka per – kelompok hingga akhir, sesuai dengan chart yang ada dikertas yang di tangan mereka. Di akhir pembagiannya, ia memberikan pengumuman.

"Kita akan memulai tes ini 1 jam dari sekarang, kalian bisa bersiap-siap dan menyusun rencana bersama-sama dengan _roommate_ kalian. Kalian juga bisa mulai memilih senjata yang kalian akan gunakan diruangan senjata. Sekian dan terima kasih."

.

Para abiliter mulai bubar dan meninggalkan ruangan, mereka mencari spot-spot khusus untuk membicarakan rencana mereka. Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung menuju pohon persahabatan. Lalu duduk di dahan pohon tersebut, suasana sempat hening sesaat.

"Kau tahu lawan kita memiliki kemampuan apa?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengajukan pertanyaan pertama kali.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu Minho dan jonghyun sunbaenim termasuk anggota advance yang tertutup. "

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu tadi?" Changmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya.

" Kau tahu?"Kyuhyun mengernyit terkejut.

" Ya, tadi kau telihat berpikir sangat keras!"

"Entahlah Changmin, kemarin Leeteuk sunbaenim memberi tahu ku bahwa ini benar-benar konsep _underground test_ yang baru dan mungkin akan jatuh banyak korban!"

"Benarkah? Tapi memang terlihat seperti itu. Jika tidak mengapa mereka sampai melibatkan _patroner dan healer_ dari anggota _beginner_."

Keduanya terdiam, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

" Polanya/polanya..." sahut mereka berbarengan.

" Kau akan mengatakan pola permainannya?" Sela Changmin lebih cepat.

" Hemm, mereka melakukan pembagian kelompok dengan tiga kategori..."

"Jarak dekat, keadaan dimanapun dan jarak jauh!" Changmin mencoba menebak.

"Ya terlihat dari pembagian grup tadi, grup A ada Sehun _(Wind)_ dan Luhan _(Mind Reader)_ mereka adalah pengendali elemen jarak jauh, Grup C ada Chanyeol (_fire) _dan Baekhyun (_Light)_ mereka bisa mengendalikan jarak jauh namun tidak lebih baik dari pada jarak dekat jadi ku simpulkan mereka jarak dekat. "

"Dan kita adalah orang-orang yang bisa ditempatkan dalam keadaan apapun"

.

Leeteuk mengejar Yunho, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Yunho merancang pembagian grup sedemikian rupa. Pembagian ini memang sepenuhnya dibawah kendali Yunho dan Heechul. Yang lain tidak dilibatkan. Tapi ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi Leeteuk. Mereka yang menjadi lawan _midpower _adalah bukan lawan yang sesuai. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hasil dari tes ini.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat dan sekarang mereka bertatapan muka. Wajah Leeteuk memerah dan nafasnya tidak beraturan karena lelah berlari juga menahan amarah.

"_Yunho, are you kidding me?"_ (Yunho, apakah kamu bercanda?)

"_What do you mean?"_ (apa maksudmu?)

"_Why you choose Kyuhyun to fight against Minho? you know Minho can manipulating his mind " _(kenapa kamu memilih Kyuhyun untuk bertarung melawan Minho? Kamu tahu Minho bisa memanipulasi pikiran )

"_Yeah i know, bro. But there are only two mind controlling here, me and Kyuhyun. Someday may be we fight againts someone like Minho. So we must prepare and experience can help us!"_ (ya aku tahu, teman. Tetapi disini hanya ada dua orang yang mempunyai kemampuan mengontrol pikiran, aku dan Kyuhyun. Mungkin suatu hari kami akan melawan orang seperti Minho. Jadi kita harus bersiap dan pengalaman akan membantu kita)

"Tapi kenapa harus sekarang Yunho, astaga dia hanya lah seorang anggota _mid power_."

"Kenapa kau begitu melindunginya, ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

Yunho melihat sekitar, Sebenarnya mereka berdua jelas sudah tahu mengenai hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk.

_Oh GOD!_

Jika saat ini Leeteuk dalam bidak catur, ia dalam posisi skakmat. Dia terlalu takut menengok kearah sekitar, takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraannya.

Mungkin dimata Yunho sikapnya sangat aneh dan tubuhnya terlalu tegang. Ia harus merilekskan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat merubah mimik wajahnya. _Oh come on Leeteuk, kau adalah aktor yang hebat. Beraktinglah seperti biasa. _

"Ya aku tahu pembagian ini sepenuhnya ditangan mu dan Heechul. Tapi ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi team?" Leeteuk mencoba menetralkan nada bicaranya.

"Iya, dan kau sudah tahu alasannya Park Jungsoo, yang lain juga sudah tahu!"

Deg..

Yunho menyebut nama aslinya, Sialan! Nama itu yang hanya di ketahui oleh ia dan keluarganya. Tubuhnya kembali tegang. Apa ini artinya Yunho mengamati dirinya? Jelas sudah pasti.

"Apa kau memilihku?"

Yunho dengan santai menjawab, "Ya aku memilih mengamatimu!" _Yang ini bohong!_

"Aku juga tahu siapa kau!" _Tentu, Yunho sudah tentu tahu mengenai Leeteuk. Mereka sedang bersandiwara saat ini. Beraktinglah karena banyak mata sedang mengamati kalian_.

"Oh, bre****k kau Yunho!" Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat.

"Jadi kau tahu semuannya?"

"Well, lumayan!"

"Teuki, kita sudah lama menjadi teman. Okay! Tak perlu ada yang disembunyikan, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu sampai saatnya ini semua harus diungkap." _Teman? hubungan mereka lebih dari itu._

"Mengenai Kyuhyun juga?" ia mulai mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya

"Rileks, aku bilang aku bisa menjaga rahasiamu dan membantu menjaganya!" _Kalau yang ini jujur dan Serius._

.

Semua anggota _midpower dan advance_ berkumpul diruang senjata. Ini sebenarnya sama dengan gudang persenjataan mungkin. Karena isinya lebih variatif dibanding ruang persenjataan ketika latihan. Para _advance _yang memang sudah lebih mahir memilih dengan cepat tanpa menimbang-nimbang terlebih dahulu.

Changmin memilih 2 pisau sepanjang telapak tangan. Ia melirik Kyuhyun, sahabatnya itu masih diam dan terlihat sedang mengamati seseorang. Ia menelusuri pandangan matanya dan menemukan ... Minho! Kyuhyun sedang mengamati Minho, sedangkan yang diamatinya tampak santai dan berbincang-bincang sambil tersenyum kepada Jonghyun.

Peraturan tes ini adalah tidak boleh menanyakan secara langsung kemampuan apa yang dimiliki oleh lawan. Jadilah Kyuhyun orang yang tidak mau ambil pusing itu, sekarang dalam keadaan gelisah.

Kyuhyun harus segera mencari tahu karena Changmin itu sangat ceroboh jadi ia harus mencari cara agar kecerobohan Changmin tidak menjadi senjata makan tuan untuk dia dan Changmin temannya yang aneh itu. Melihat Kyuhyun masih juga belum memilih padahal waktu tinggal beberapa menit lagi, membuat Changmin terpaksa menghampirinya.

"Mengamati sih mengamati tapi sesudah kamu memilih senjata! Waktu kita tidak banyak."

Kyuhyun terperanjat terkejut karena kedatangan Changmin yang tiba-tiba, beberapa detik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minho dan Jonghyun lagi "Min, kenapa Minho dan Jonghyun belum memilih senjatanya?"

"Kyu, lebih baik kamu memilih senjata dahulu baru memusingkan mereka berdua!"

"Tidak bisa, Min. Aku harus tahu mereka memilih senjata apa!"

"Ya ampun, aku bisa benar – benar stres terus bersama mu."

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajam sebagai respon dari pernyataan Changmin.

"_Oke slow, man_! Kenapa kau tidak tanya pada yang lain?"

"Apa? Aku? Tidak-tidak aku tidak mau menanyakan pada yang lain. Analisis ku masih tajam!" _gengsinya bocah ini, _batin Changmin

"ckckck, ya sudah kamu tentukan dulu senjata yang akan kamu gunakan. Urusan mereka berdua biar aku yang urus" Changmin meninggal kan Kyuhyun menuju Sehun, maklum Sehun itu seperti kotak penampung rahasia berjalan. Entah dari mana ia dapat informasi para abiliter itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun menuju tempat macam-macam busur panah diletakkan. ia menimbang-menimbang apakah akan memilih busur panah atau pisau seperti Changmin. Karena dia hanya pandai dua jenis senjata itu. ia melihat _Recurve Bow_ sejenis busur panah dengan tekstur melengkung sepanjang 1,8 meter dengan bahan beragam, kayu, fiber dan bambu.

Ia tersenyum ingatannya melayang pada saat sebelum dirinya terjebak di tempat ini. ia menjadi salah satu perwakilan sekolahnya (sekolah biasa) untuk perlombaan _archery._ Keputusannya mengambil pisau sepanjang telapak tangan ketika tes bersama Sungmin adalah karena ia tidak melihat busur panah jenis ini. _Recurve Bow_ jenis busur panah yang ringan yang bisa mencapai target sejauh kurang lebih 250 meter.

Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang busur panah jenis _Recurve Bow. _"Kau bisa memanah?"

"Hemm."

"Wow, dan kau memilih jenis ini? tidak kah ini terlalu ringan untuk ukuran tubuh mu?"

"Justru aku tidak bisa dengan jenis lain. Bahkan saat aku pemula, seseorang mengajarkan aku jenis ini. bagaimana dengan Minho dan Jonghyun?"

"Jonghyun memilih Pedang dan Minho tidak memilih apapun?"

"Oh-... apa? Kau bercanda, min!"

"Tidak, Minho sunbaenim tidak pernah memilih senjata sebaliknya ia menggunakan tangan kosong. Ia jago _mix martial arts_."

"Tapi bagus, aku bisa menggunakan panah dan kemampuan ku secara maksimal!"

"Jangan memforsir kemampuan mu! Aku tidak mau melihat mu di antar _guardian_ sekolah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri lagi setelah tes seperti waktu itu..."

"... Juga kamu tidak sadarkan diri sangat lama sampai Shindong sunbaenim mengunjungi kamar kita dan menyuruh ku keluar kamar. Bayangkan bahkan seorang healer harus turun tangan menyadarkanmu." Changmin menunduk, matanya telah berkaca-kaca. Ia memang bisa bergaul dengan siapapun tetapi orang terdekatnya hanya Kyuhyun bahkan ia tidak dekat dengan orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat dan memeluk Changmin, ia mengerti sahabatnya ini sebenarnya gugup dan menjadi terlalu sensitif. Sialan! Hari ini Ia benar-benar mengutuk orang yang menciptakan final test. Changmin balik memeluk Kyuhyun, ya benar dirinya gugup walaupun berulang kali ia mengalihkan kegugupannya tapi semuanya berakhir sia – sia.

"Aku bilang jangan panik!" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan pada sahabatnya sekaligus roommatenya itu

"Aku bukannya panik, aku hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa." Changmin berucap pelan hampir tidak terdengar jelas karena suara yang serak ciri khas orang yang menahan tangis

"Rasakan dengan perasaanmu dan kamu akan tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan. Aku memang bukan orang yang suka berbasa – basi dan teman yang baik. Tapi aku berjanji akan melindungi teman baikku ini!"

Krrruuukk..kriiuukk

Perut Changmin berbunyi, padahal seingat dia, dia sudah makan banyak hari ini. ia melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lebar.

" hehehehe!"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dasar!

_**Kepada seluruh abiliter, waktu untuk memilih senjata sudah habis. Diwajibkan untuk para abiliter berkumpul di aula utama. Terima kasih.**_

Semuanya berkumpul di Aula utama, mereka yang awalnya berpakaian polos kini telah di lengkapi berbagai jenis senjata dan sejenis rompi pelindung. Mereka membentuk barisan sesuai grup yang telah disebutkan oleh Yongguk dan Siwon dengan masing-masing pengawasnya. Setelah di beri arahan oleh Yunho dan Heechul, mereka menghadap dinding sebelah kanan diruang aula utama tersebut.

Yunho yang berbaris di barisan paling depan disusul oleh para abiliter dibelakangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan keluarlah sebuah layar kecil ukuran panjang 15 cm dan lebar 15 cm dengan cahaya biru terang dari balik dinding tersebut, tangannya ia arahkan ke layar dan

Taadaaa! Gerbang terbuka...

Para anggota midpower berdecak kagum dan memulai kegiatannya berkasak-kusuk ria. Untuk para _advance_, walaupun mereka sudah seringkali mengikuti _underground tes _tapi mereka tidak pernah menyangka bahwa tes kali ini sangat berbeda.

Dulu yang mereka lihat adalah lapangan dengan tanah yang gersang tanpa air dan tumbuhan, tapi sekarang yang mereka saksikan adalah hamparan lapangan belasan hektar dengan bukit yang menghijau karena rumput dan pohon yang tinggi menjulang. Dua buah danau tercipta begitu indahnya. _Bagaimana bisa kita menghancurkan tempat ini_\- batin mereka

Yunho mengarahkan para _patroner dan healer_ untuk menempati posisi masing-masing yang telah ditentukan. Mereka membiarkan Leeteuk dan Shindong mengambil alih, sebelum Leeteuk melakukan itu, ia menatap Yunho dan Yunho menangkap maksud dari dirinya. Ia menarik Kyuhyun ke belakang barisan, beberapa dari mereka bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh seniornya itu, tapi sekejap kemudian mereka mulai mengabaikannya. Sebaliknya mereka mulai masuk ke arena dan mengikuti para pengawas masing-masing.

"Ada apa sunbae?"

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya, jauh lebih siap dari yang kau bayangkan!"

Leeteuk menghela napasnya,"Baiklah, nanti setelah pertarungan dimulai. Kau jangan memblokir kekuatan apapun yang menuju ke arahmu. Karena aku akan mengalirkan sebagian patron ku ke dalam tubuh mu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk melindungimu!"

"Terserah mu saja."

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin berlalu meninggalkan Leeteuk namun ia merasakan sebuah genggaman pada telapak tangannya dan baru saja ia ingin berbalik, memerintahkan Leeteuk untuk melepaskannya, sebuah pelukan hangat telah dilakukan seniornya itu.

"Panggil hyung sekali saja!"

Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa tidak tega dan dikejar – kejar oleh waktu, langsung mengabulkan permintaan kakaknya itu.

"Teuki hyung."

"Jangan gegabah dan jangan terluka, Minho cukup tangguh! Hyung menyayangi mu." Ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukan pada adiknya itu.

Mereka mulai masuk ke arena, para pengawas memberi arahan dan peraturan yang harus mereka ikuti lalu setelahnya mereka berdiri di tempat yang sudah ditentukan tidak jauh dari grup yang diawasinya.

Sebuah ruangan ditengah – tengah arena berwarna putih polos merupakan tempat Yunho dan Heechul mengawasi jalanya pertarungan .

Setelah diberi aba - aba mereka mulai bertarung, awalnya mereka hanya menggunakan senjata tetapi semakin panas area pertarungan mereka mulai menggunakan kemampuannya.

Yang membuat mereka tidak kalah terkejut adalah setiap kemampuan yang dikeluarkan oleh grup yang lain mereka juga ikut merasakannya. Ini benar – benar tidak sesuai dengan yang mereka bayangkan. Mereka kira para patroner akan melindungi mereka dan membuat garis perlindungan agar kemampuan mereka tidak mengganggu yang lain. Tapi ternyata... Tidak seperti itu.

Jonghyun dan Minho kelihatan sangat santai menghadapi Kyuhyun dan Changmin. ini membuat mereka berdua menjadi sangat kesal. Seolah-olah Kedua lawannya itu meremehkan kemampuannya.

Changmin berpindah tempat sangat cepat dan mulai menyerang Minho dengan pisaunya, tapi setiap ia menyerang, Minho dapat menghalau nya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun sepakat untuk menyerang mereka secara terpisah, Kyuhyun melawan Jonghyun dan Changmin melawan Minho.

Keringat mengalir deras di tubuh mereka seperti baru saja mandi, nafas mereka tersengal-sengal. Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir kenapa sedari tadi panahnya selalu bisa saja di halau oleh pedang jonghyun dan mengapa posisi jonghyun selalu dekat dengan Minho. Ia berpikir keras dan menemukan jawabannya.

"Apakah kau seorang _mind reader_? Kyuhyun berteriak ke arah Minho karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh belum lagi suara ledakan dan getaran tanah membuatnya susah untuk berdiri tegak dan menstabilkan suaranya.

Minho tersenyum simpul, ia memang sudah membaca pikiran Kyuhyun. Bocah pintar!

Melihat senyumannya, Kyuhyun menyimpulkan tebakannya benar. Ia mulai berteriak pada Changmin.

"Min, Minho seorang _mind reader_!"

Kraaazz, traaenng..

Hampir saja, pedang Jonghyun mengenai tubuh Kyuhyun kalau saja ia tidak berteleportasi dengan cepat dan menghalau pedang Jonghyun dengan kedua pisaunya. Kyuhyun yang terkejut langsung sadar bahwa sahabatnya sedang terengah menahan serangan kuat pedang lawannya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?" Changmin kesal sambil terengah menahan napasnya.

Melihat sahabatnya kepayahan, Ia mulai memfokuskan pikirannya dan... Bzzz, tranng!

Pedang itu lepas dari tangan Jonghyun, yang membuatnya kesal adalah Jonghyun masih bisa tersenyum.

_Cih! _Membuatnya tekanan darahnya naik saja.

_Minho dia adalah seorang mind controlling. Seseorang yang langka, pikir jonghyun._

Minho membaca pikiran Jonghyun. Changmin yang melihat Minho tidak melakukan apapun langsung melemparkan satu pisaunya kearah Minho tapi dia berhasil mengelaknya.

"Wow..Wow . Santai bro!"

Ngiiiiiiiiiingg...

Tiba – tiba mereka semua merunduk dan memegang telinga masing – masing, suara memekakan telinga itu membuat mereka tidak berkutik. Minho dan jonghyun tahu ini adalah ulah siapa, Yesung seorang _sounder _ia mengendalikan suara.

Minho memfokuskan pikirannya, ia memanipulasi pikirannya dan Jonghyun dengan cara mengalihkan bahwa suara yang di hasilkan oleh yesung tadi hanyalah suara seseorang sedang bernyanyi bukan suara memekakkan telinga. Ia tahu, kemampuan _sounding _yesung tidak akan lebih dari 5 menit karena setelahnya situasi seperti ini akan menjadi normal.

Sambil menutup telinga, ia mengamati gerak-gerik Minho dan Jonghyun yang seolah – olah tidak merasakan apapun. Ia melihat jonghyun dan Minho saling berbisik dan tiba-tiba gerakan mencurigakan dilakukan oleh Jonghyun seperti gerakan yang di lakukan oleh Chen (ia adalah seorang _thunder_ pengendali petir). Jangan-jangan jonghyun juga seorang _thunder_!

Ia melihat Changmin yang masih merunduk dan menutup telinganya erat. Minho mulai membaca pikiran Kyuhyun tapi ketika ia mulai memasuki alam bawah sadar Kyuhyun, ia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Penasaran dengan yang ia lihat, ia mencoba memunculkan bayangan dalam pikiran Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menjerit kesakitan, ia merasa seolah – olah seseorang mengambil alih nyawanya dengan paksa. Ia tidak bisa fokus dan hanya menjerit kesakitan. Sedangkan Minho mulai tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Changmin mulai menegakkan tubuhnya walaupun kedua tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk menutup telinganya. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia benar – benar mengutuk orang yang melakukan ini. Dia berharap para _time controller _segera menghentikan situasi ini.

Kyuhyun masih menjerit. Walaupun sangat sakit, Ia selalu cemas terhadap Changmin karena ia tahu sasaran Jonghyun bukan dirinya tapi Changmin. Kyuhyum berharap Minho segera melepaskan dirinya. Dia benar-benar bingung sebenarnya kemampuan apa yang Minho punya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berteriak kepada Changmin walaupun ia tahu Changmin tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"_Move Changmin, move_!" Teriaknya walaupun tubuhnya sudah sangat sakit dan ngilu.

Changmin yang melihat bibir Kyuhyun bergerak, ia menerka Kyuhyun berbicara dengan dirinya tapi ia tidak bisa menangkap maksudnya. Kyuhyun mulai menggunakan pikirannya untuk memindahkan tubuhnya Changmin, tapi sulit. Ia merasa kepalanya akan pecah.

Leeteuk mengamati Kyuhyun dari jauh, awalnya dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada grup itu. Ketika dia berniat mengalirkan kemampuan patronnya, Kyuhyun malah menolaknya. Jika situasi seperti ini terjadi, kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun sedang menggunakan _mind controlling_ secara berlebihan. Leeteuk mulai panik tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan tempatnya karena jika itu terjadi tempat ini akan hancur.

Jonghyun mulai memunculkan petir – petir kecil, ia mulai mengarahkan pada Changmin. Kyuhyun semakin panik dia mulai tidak bisa berpikir dengan waras. Rasa sakit, cemas, panik dan waspada bercampur jadi satu. Sekali lagi ia memperingati Changmin.

"Changmin.. _MOVE... MOVE_!"

Dia tetap tidak meresponnya. Dengan sisa fokus, ia mengendalikan pikirannya untuk membawa dirinya sendiri menghalangi Changmin agar dia saja yang terkena serangan Jonghyun.. dan Voilaa...

Itu berhasil. Dirinya sampai ditempat Changmin bersamaan dengan serangan Jonghyun.

"OH GOD , Kyu!" Changmin berteriak bersamaan dengan berhentinya sounding Yesung.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**BIGHUG**

**ESH1608**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: INTERCEPTION : the unity of ability**

**Genre : Frienship; Brothership; Fantasy**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast :**

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Support cast : Shim Changmin**

**Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk, Jung Yunho**

**Other cast : Super Junior, BAP, EXO, SNSD, BIGBANG**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, OOC, alur berputar – putar... don't like it don't read it**

**Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.**

**.**

.

**^INTERCEPTION: The Unity Of Ability Chapter 6^**

**.**

Aaaarrrgghh!

Beberapa abiliter berteriak mengambil alih suara sounding yesung yang tadi begitu memekikkan telinga. Kali ini _Time controller_ bergerak terlalu lambat, mereka telat mengendalikan keadaan. Karena semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Situasi menjadi di luar kendali, para pengawas mengambil tindakan siaga darurat. Para healer hari ini bekerja dua kali lebih lelah dari sebelumnya. Patron yang dijaga juga sempat goyah dan orang yang mempunyai andil terhadap kestabilan itu malah berlari kesetanan.

"Kyuhyun!" Leeteuk adalah orang itu, yang saat ini sedang berjuang mengendalikan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh karena ia berlari tanpa perhitungan, persetan dengan patronnya!

"Minho, hentikan!" Sungmin juga ikut berlari namun kearah Minho dengan pengendalian diri dan refleks yang kuat ia langsung meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dahi Minho, membuat juniornya itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Sedangkan kekuatan Jonghyun yang masih mengeluarkan petir secara gila – gilaan langsung dikontrol oleh Yunho dan Heechul yang masih tetap berada dalam ruangan putih di tengah-tengah arena pertarungan. Selain itu mereka juga mengendalikan patron yang mendadak tidak stabil karena ulah Leeteuk yang meninggalkan tempatnya dengan tiba – tiba.

Semua kejadian itu bagi Kyuhyun bergerak sangat lambat seolah – olah di _setting slow motion_. Kyuhyun bisa melihat kekacauan yang terjadi disekitarnya. Pohon yang tumbang atau terbakar, Tanah yang retak dan air yang mengamuk. Tempat _Underground test_ yang begitu indahnya kini telah porak – poranda. Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa temannya terkapar dan dibawa oleh para healer keluar dari arena pertarungan.

Tapi dari semua adegan itu yang mengherankan adalah dia tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun bahkan suara berdenging yang memekakkan telinga tadi juga turut tidak bisa ia dengar. Mendadak Kyuhyun menjadi ketakutan, takut jika ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa mungkin kini dirinya tidak bisa mendengar lagi.

Sejenak kemudian, Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa posisinya kini telah terbaring telentang ditanah. Ia ingat beberapa saat yang lalu, dengan seluruh kekuatannya, ia berhasil menjadi tameng untuk Changmin dan melindunginya dari serangan petir jonghyun yang entah kenapa mengamuk gila.

Petir itu menyerang yang tidak seharusnya dia serang. Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun sadar bahwa petir itu ternyata juga mengenai tubuhnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagian mana saja dari tubuhnya yang terluka. dia hanya merasa di sekitar dada dan lengan kirinya panas terbakar.

Kyuhyun mendadak menjadi cemas, selain tidak bisa mendengar ternyata ia juga tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan juga tidak menemukan keberadaan Changmin. Dia menjadi takut serta khawatir Changmin ikut terkena serangan atau terluka parah akibat dorongan keras yang dilakukan olehnya.

Lama – kelamaan Kyuhyun merasa lehernya menjadi kaku, sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakan dengan pasti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. mungkin karena sakit yang amat sangat. Kesadarannya mulai timbul tenggelam, hingga sesaat kemudian ia bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang merangkul tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya dengan susah payah yang sejenak tadi ia pejamkan dan melihat Changmin yang sudah menangis, di belakang Changmin ia melihat sosok kakaknya yang berlari hampir terjatuh beberapa kali untuk menghampiri dirinya. Entah kenapa ia jadi sangat merindukan kakaknya itu. Pandangan teralih kembali kepada Changmin.

_Uljima (Jangan Menangis),_ _kau sangat ceroboh Changmin! _Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan itu tapi lidahnya kelu.

Changmin menangis bergetar semua tubuhnya. Keadaan sahabatnya mengenaskan. Leeteuk yang sudah ada dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya erat.

"Shindong...Shindong!" Leeteuk berteriak serak berharap sahabatnya itu mendengarnya dan menghampiri ia secepatnya.

Oh tuhan, adiknya sudah tidak seperti manusia saat ini. telinga dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, mukanya pucat pasi, lengan kiri dan dadanya dipenuhi luka bakar. Mereka bahkan dirinya yang saat ini memeluk erat Kyuhyun, tidak sadar bahwa 6 tulang rusuk dan tulang lengan atas Kyuhyun remuk dan patah.

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya melayang dan juga masih belum bisa mendengar apa yang ada disekitarnya. Ditengah keadaan itu, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apakah ia saat ini bermimpi atau telah menjadi roh karena ia mendadak menyaksikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan atau alami.

"Kyu.. kyu! Maaf!" Changmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

Uhuuk.. Kyuhyun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, ia memuntahkan segumpal darah berwarna merah kehitaman.

Raganya seperti tersedot ke dalam lingkaran hitam namun tak lama kemudian ia merasa raganya telah kembali pada realita dan sekarang Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ternyata dirinya masih hidup.

tapi mungkin..

sebentar lagi..

ia merasa...

akan segera mati..

karena ia melihat sosok seorang wanita yang tidak pernah dikenalnya tapi dia bisa merasa sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah ibunya, "Eom..ma.." Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun berucap dia benar – benar seperti melihat sosok ibunya.

Uhuukk .. uhuukk...

Kyuhyun memuntahkan darah lagi. Darah itu tercecer kemana – mana, ia memuncratkan darah kehitaman itu dengan tekanan yang kuat. Tekanan dari sisa kekuatannya..

"Astaga kyunnie.. Siapapun.. Tolong!" Kali ini tubuh Leeteuk yang bergetar ia sudah tidak bisa berteriak karena suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan, sungguh ia membutuhkan healer atau siapapun untuk membantunya.

Yunho datang bersama Shindong secepat mungkin yang mereka bisa. Mereka berdua mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun memindahkan ke blankar, memisahkan dari pelukan erat Leeteuk dan memasangkan tabung oksigen. Para healer yang lain mendorong blankar Kyuhyun keluar arena pertarungan di ikuti oleh Leeteuk yang berulang kali akan terjatuh, jika saja Changmin tidak membantu memapahnya.

Jarak antara mereka dengan blankar Kyuhyun semakin menjauh. Shindong berkonsentrasi mengerahkan dan menyalurkan energi healingnya pada Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia menatap Yunho lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia mendekat ke arah Yunho, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kita harus memindahkannya ke ruangan khusus."

"Separah itu?" Jawab Yunho dengan pelan takut orang di belakangnya sadar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ya, ini bahkan lebih parah dari Donghae. Kita harus cepat Yun!"

Mereka mendorong blankar Kyuhyun dengan cepat, aliran energi healing Shindong bersatu dengan sisa – sisa tenaga Kyuhyun. Shindong merasakan darah Kyuhyun beredar dengan cepat tapi tersendat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Jantungnya memompa darah dengan hentakan yang kuat dan berat.

Blankar itu masuk dalam suatu ruangan khusus, ruangan yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh para anggota super power dan para healer. Ruangan berwarna abu dengan pencahayaan yang terang tapi auranya tidak bersahabat terasa sangat mencekam.

Shindong dibantu para healer yang lain merobek rompi pelindung dan seragam putih yang yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Mereka tidak terkejut ketika melihat luka bakar yang hampir mengoyak dada dan lengan kiri Kyuhyun. Shindong dan para healer yang lain mencoba berkonsentrasi mengerahkan tenaga mereka. Yunho berdiri dibelakangnya dan mengamati teman se-teamnya itu.

"Bagaimana?" Yunho mencoba tenang tapi kali ini ia sedikit khawatir.

"Tulang lengan kirinya patah."

"Ini sulit sunbaenim!" Lay seorang healer dari _advance abiliter_ masuk dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Ya aku tahu, Lay." Kembali Shindong menengok ke arah belakang.

"Yun, 6 tulang rusuknya remuk dan ada kemungkinan ia mengalami pembengkakan organ dalam. Kemungkinan kita membutuhkan lebih dari 3 minggu untuk mengobatinya. karena kita juga butuh istirahat."

Yunho tak bisa menjawab, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sedikit banyak sebagai ketua team ia diharuskan mengenal setiap anggota dan kemampuannya. Mereka yang mempunyai kemampuan healing sangat berharga dan mereka mempunyai waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk mengisi energinya kembali.

Walaupun jumlah mereka tidak sedikit, tapi keberadaan mereka sangat di perlukan dan Yunho paham benar tentang hal itu. jadi, mana mungkin dia akan memaksa para healer untuk bekerja lebih dari batas kemampuannya. Itu sama saja dengan membunuh mereka. Hingga akhirnya, Yunho memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

Sementara di koridor ruangan itu, Changmin dan Leeteuk terduduk dilantai menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang tepat bersebrangan dengan pintu ruangan itu. Sebenarnya selain Leeteuk, Changmin tidak di perkenankan untuk berada di tempat tersebut. Tapi kali ini ego mengalahkannya. Peraturan tinggal peraturan.

Leeteuk masih bergetar. Ia kembali pada memori beberapa saat yang lalu. Ketika patron yang ia alirkan pada tubuh Kyuhyun di tolak Kyuhyun sedemikian rupa.

Jarak mereka yang cukup jauh membuat Leeteuk sedikit sulit untuk memahami kejadian apa yang di alami adiknya. Kejanggalan yang ia rasakan terjadi ketika Jonghyun yang merupakan anggota _advance abiliter_ mulai tidak mampu mengendalikan elemennya. Petirnya menyerang grup yang lain ataupun menyerang benda yang ada disekitarnya. Elemen yang lain juga bergerak ke arah Kyuhyun seperti tertarik magnet yang begitu kuat.

Sampai pada puncaknya, ia melihat adiknya seperti berteleportasi walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun bukan seorang teleporter dan Leeteuk tahu itu hanya bentuk _mind control_ yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Hingga akhirnya petir itu mengenai tubuh adiknya. Adik yang berusaha ia jaga. Mengingat kejadian itu, Leeteuk menangis meraung keras sambil memukul dadanya. Baginya ini sungguh menyesakkan, sangat sesak. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang telah gagal dua kali menjaga Kyuhyun.

Changmin merasa lebih tenang ia sudah tidak menangis, walaupun ia masih merasa tegang dan itu berakibat pada kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut. Ia menghampiri Leeteuk dan merangkulnya. Mencoba membagi ketenangan yang ia miliki. Pikiran Changmin mulai berkecamuk dan mulai bertanya – tanya apa hubungan yang Leeteuk jalin dengan Kyuhyun? Mengapa mereka begitu dekat ? dan mengapa Leeteuk hingga seperti ini?

Tapi dia urungkan untuk bertanya. Changmin yakin suatu hari nanti semuanya akan terbuka. Sesekali tangannya mengelus pelan punggung Leeteuk. Pendengarannya terusik dengan gumaman kata maaf Leeteuk.

"Mian (Maaf)!"

Kegiatan mereka ter-interupsi oleh Yunho yang membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Leeteuk langsung melepaskan rangkulan Changmin dan segera berdiri. Ia memegang kerah Yunho dengan kuat, terlihat tangannya masih bergetar.

"Bre****k kau Yunho!"

Yunho hanya terdiam tidak berminat melepaskan cengkraman Leeteuk pada kerahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, untuk tidak melakukan ini!"

"DIA SEKARAT! Adik ku sekarat, yun!" Leeteuk melemas, ia jatuh merosot. Lututnya menopang tubuhnya sedangkan tangan yang tadi mencekram kerah Yunho beralih pada lengan bawah Yunho. Changmin cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Leeteuk tapi ia hanya diam tidak berniat ikut campur.

"Kau benar – benar sialan. Bre****k!"

"A..-Aku harus bagaimana yun?"

"Adikku bagaimana?"

"Aku harus bicara apa dengan mereka?"

"Yun, tolong aku! Tolong Kyuhyun!" Leeteuk meracau tak jelas. Yunho memapahnya berdiri dan langsung memeluk sambil mengusap punggunnya. Ia tidak berucap banyak, kata – katanya tersalurkan pada setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan.

"Teuki, maafkan aku. Ini benar – benar di luar bayangan ku!"

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" Changmin menyela dan itu sukses menghentikan kegiatan Yunho dan Leeteuk, dia menatap mereka dengan sinis. Changmin masih tidak tenang sebelum ia mengetahui tentang keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun dalam keadaan 80% kehilangan kesadaran dan pengendalian atas dirinya. Energi cadangan yang biasanya tersimpan di setiap tubuh _abiliter_ tidak ada pada tubuhnya."

Changmin mulai mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Giginya mengerat rahangnya mengeras tubuhnya tegang.

"Tulang rusuk dan lengan kirinya patah serta remuk, Shindong mengatakan padaku bahwa kemungkinan terjadinya pembengkakan organ dalam sangat tinggi. Para _healer_ membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 3 minggu untuk mengobatinya."

"Teuki sebaiknya kau tunggu di ruangan mu, setelah Shindong dan para _healer_ yang lain selesai mengobati Kyuhyun. Kau boleh kembali kesini. Kangin akan mengantarmu ke asrama."

Entah dari kapan kangin berdiri di ujung koridor itu, jelas Yunho tahu dan merasakan bahwa kangin telah mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"Kau tahu aku ada disana?" Tanyanya kikuk sambil melangkah mendekati Yunho, Changmin dan Leeteuk menengok ke arah munculnya Kangin.

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya mengantarkan sehun. Ia juga terluka akibat petir Jonghyun." Kangin menjelaskan maksud ia berdiri disana, ia tak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Sssstttt!" Yunho memberi isyarat pada kangin untuk diam dan ia mulai bergerak kearah belakang Leeteuk dan membuatnya tertidur.

"Kita bisa bicarakan masalah itu nanti, sebaiknya kau antar kan tetangga kamarmu ini. energinya kemana – mana, dia membuangnya dengan percuma."

"Oke." Kangin mengambil alih tubuh Leeteuk dan mulai memapahnya menjauh dari Yunho dan Changmin.

.

Tinggallah mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Sampai akhirnya Changmin jatuh berlutut. Ia merasa tulangnya begitu ngilu dan keram hingga tak mampu berdiri. Mungkin akibat ia menggunakan kemampuan teleportasi yang berlebihan tadi. Yunho langsung memposisikan tubuhnya seperti Changmin. ia bantu memegang tubuhnya.

"Kau terluka?"

"Tidak" Changmin jawab dengan singkat dan sinis, entah kenapa ia tidak suka dengan aura Yunho.

"Oke, walaupun kau berkata seperti itu. aku akan tetap membawamu keruang perawatan."

Dengan sigap Yunho menggendong Changmin di punggungnya. Changmin hanya berdesis, entah karena tulangnya yang begitu ngilu atau karena ketidaksukaannya terhadap Yunho. Setibanya di kamar perawatan. Ia membaringkan tubuh Changmin. membuka seragamnya. Ia tahu Changmin terluka. Telapak tangannya berdarah namun pemiliknya justru membiarkannya.

Yunho mulai berkonsentrasi hingga cahaya berwarna _turqouise_ keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Kau juga seorang healer?" Yunho menggeleng, ia mencoba fokus pada tangan Changmin yang terluka berusaha menutup kembali luka tersebut.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya?"

"Seseorang mengajarkannya padaku."

"Siapa?" dahi Changmin berkerut.

Bukannya menjawab Yunho malah tertawa singkat, "Kau saat ini mirip dengan seseorang itu. "

Entah kenapa Changmin mulai merasa nyaman, energi Yunho begitu nyaman. Ia mengantuk hingga tanpa sadar tertidur. Setelah lukanya tertutup, Yunho menyelimuti Changmin. ia pandang wajahnya sebentar lalu tersenyum simpul. Betapa rindunya ia pada Changmin. tak cukup melakukan itu, Yunho mulai mengelus dan merapikan rambutnya. Changmin terlihat sangat tertekan dan lelah.

"Kyuhyun berharga untuk Leeteuk. Begitu pun kamu berharga untukku"

Yunho keluar ruangan dan membiarkan Changmin tertidur. Setelah ia menutup pintu setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Air mata kerinduan dan kekecewaan.

" maafkan aku, J. Ini terlalu berat. Kembalilah. Aku sangat membutuhkan mu!"

.

"_Ayo sini.. pelan-pelan.." Anak kecil yang baru saja berumur 1 tahun lebih itu mulai berlatih berjalan. Beberapa kali terjatuh tidak membuatnya berhenti berusaha.. Ia terus mencoba. Karena seseorang yang ada di hadapannya juga tidak menyerah menyemangatinya._

"_Ma...ma." Anak kecil itu masih berusaha berdiri. _

"_Ayo sini sayang!" Ibu dari anak kecil tersebut merentangkan tubuhnya terkadang menepuk tangannya pelan, isyarat agar anak kecil itu menghampiri dirinya._

_Lelah dan kesal karena terus terjatuh, membuat anak kecil itu menangis. Ibunya malah tersenyum dan tertawa singkat sambil berjalan menghampiri anak kecil itu. Ia mengerti anaknya kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. _

"_Sssstt,, kyunnie kesal, eoh?" Kyuhyun kecil kini telah berada dalam gendongan langsung memeluk erat leher ibunya. _

"_Masih kesal karena belum bisa berjalan?" ibunya mencoba melepas rangkulan erat pada lehernya._

_Kyuhyun kecil melepaskan pelukannya, ia melihat ibunya sebentar kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada kiri ibunya. Detak jantung ibunya mengalun pelan dan damai. Membuatnya mengantuk._

"_Kyunnie, mengantuk? Caa, tidurlah!" Ibunya duduk pada sebuah Bench di taman dekat apartemen mereka. Menimang Kyuhyun kecil hingga tertidur. Sebelum seseorang berteriak keras dan membuat Kyuhyun menangis. Tidurnya terusik karena kehadiran orang itu._

"_Eomma!" bocah berumur 7 tahun itu berteriak menghampiri adik dan ibunya_

.

"Shindong, mengapa tubuhnya begitu panas?" setelah 7 jam beristirahat kini Leeteuk berada dalam ruang perawatan Kyuhyun, ia menggenggam tangan adiknya.

"Ya, itu adalah efek dari luka – lukanya. Hal wajar." Shindong masih menatap beberapa dokumen yang berisi tentang catatan kesehatan Kyuhyun dan abiliter yang lain.

"Para healer akan menyalurkan energi beberapa jam sekali, sekaligus memberinya morfin untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Mencegah lukanya infeksi juga."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk, ia mengelus rambut adiknya.

"Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka ia adikmu. Siapa saja yang telah mengetahui tentang hal ini?"

"Yunho dan kau, mungkin juga Changmin!"

"Kau tau mengenai resikonya?"

"Ya aku cukup tau, aku mengalami efek buruk setelah mengetahuinya!"

.

"_Jongsoo-ya, jangan berteriak adikmu jadi menangis!"_

_Ibunya mencoba menimang kembali adiknya hingga tertidur. Merasa bersalah, Jongsoo kecil itu tidak berkata apapun dan duduk disebelah ibunya. Ketika dirasa anak bungsunya sudah tidur, ibunya mengelus rambut Jongsoo. _

"_Ada apa? Kenapa kau ada disini?"_

"_Soo tidak ingin pergi kesana, Jongsoo hanya ingin disini!"_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan kita jika Jongsoo ada disini? Jongsoo tidak kasian dengan Kyuhyun. Dia masih terlalu kecil." Wanita itu mencoba memberi pengertian dengan lembut._

"_Tapi eomma, Jongsoo tidak mau kembali kesana. Pokoknya tidak mau!" Jongsoo kecil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain, tidak ingin menatap ibunya. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca siap untuk menangis. Ibunya tau anak sulungnya itu sedang merajuk._

"_Jongsoo tatap eomma!" Ibunya berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Jongsoo kecil dan membuatnya menatap ibunya itu._

"_Kenapa Jongsoo ingin disini? Memangnya apa yang telah terjadi disana?" Bukannya menjawab Jongsoo kecil itu malah menangis. Ibunya menghapus air matanya. Hatinya sakit melihat anak sulungnya seperti itu. ini memang kesalahannya. _

"_Ulji..."_

_Dor.._

_dor.._

_Kata – kata ibunya tergantikan oleh Suara itu, suara meluncurnya selongsong peluru dari senjata api itu terdengar jelas. Tanpa sadar Jongsoo telah mengeluarkan patron nya untuk melindungi ibu dan adiknya._

"_Hentikan, aku akan kembali! Tapi hentikan. Jangan sakiti mereka!" _

_Orang berseragam hitam dan menggunakan helm yang dirancang khusus yang juga berwarna hitam itu turun dari kendaraan yang akan sulit di temukan di manapun. Mereka itu seolah – olah pasukan luar angkasa yang datang kebumi. _

_Membawa senjata yang juga dibuat khusus, sedangkan di depan mereka anak berumur 7 tahun itu masih mengerahkan kemampuan patron nya yang belum stabil itu untuk melindungi ibu dan adiknya. Ia masih memperingati orang – orang tersebut untuk tidak mengerahkan senjata kepada mereka berdua._

_Ibunya yang menyadari mengenai kejadian itu langsung melangkah pelan mengampiri Jongsoo sambil menggendong Kyuhyun kecil. Ia letakan telapak tangannya pada bahu Jongsoo lalu tersenyum. Dengan sekejap patron yang menyatu dengan energi Jongsoo berhenti._

"_Kembalilah, eomma akan mengunjungi mu nanti sayang."_

"_Tidak, soo tidak mau. Jongsoo ingin bersama eomma!"_

_Mata wanita itu terlihat sendu, kali ini matanya seperti di kelilingi awan kelabu. Meski begitu ia memaksakan seulas senyuman._

"_Jongsoo sayang. Ibu menyayangi mu." Ibunya mendaratkan ciuman damai dikening Jongsoo sebelum memberi isyarat kepada orang – orang tersebut untuk membawanya. Sedangkan anak kecil yang berusaha di bawa itu menangis meraung – raung, ia terus memanggil nama ibu dan adik kecilnya. _

"_Maafkan kami, nyonya!" _

"_Ya, tak apa. Tolong jaga dia untuk ku Seunghyun!" _

"_Eomma.. eomma!"_

_Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, matanya telah berkaca - kaca memberi tanda bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja._

"_Eommaa... eomma.. eomma jahat!"_

"_Kyunnie,, kyunnie,, tolong hyung!" mendengar jeritan kakaknya, adiknya terbangun dan juga menangis keras. Tangisan nya tetap tidak berhenti walaupun kendaraan yang telah membawa kakaknya pergi sudah tidak terlihat. Ia tetap menangis meronta keras dari dekapan ibunya. Wanita itu mencoba menenangkannya dan berujung menangis bersama._

_._

Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia sungguh merasa tidak nyaman karena penggalan-penggalan memori itu menari-nari di alam bawah sadarnya. Ia merasa yakin bahwa itu bukan hanya ingatannya, karena ia bisa melihat jelas sosok dirinya yang masih kecil itu.

Rasa sedih yang ia rasakan dalam penggalan memori itu, secara tidak sadar telah membuat air matanya keluar dengan sendirinya melalui sudut matanya. Kenapa harus muncul penggalan memori itu? Hatinya sakit walaupun jiwanya tidak bisa merasakan. Leeteuk yang melihat adiknya menangis tapi tak kunjung sadar terus menggumamkan nama adiknya berharap adiknya sadar.

"Kyu.. kyunnie?" Leeteuk menghapus jejak – jejak air mata adiknya. Mimpi apa hingga adiknya menangis. Membuat dirinya ikut terenyuh dan terbawa suasana.

Sesaat setelah Leeteuk menghapus air matanya, kelopak mata adiknya bergerak pelan hingga akhirnya terbuka.

"Kyu, kau bangun?" Leeteuk memencet tombol gawat darurat.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat bayangan seseorang dengan kabur, tapi ia bisa mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dan ia pastikan bahwa itu adalah suara kakaknya. Sedikit kelegaan ternyata dirinya yang tidak bisa mendengar itu ternyata hanya efek sesaat.

"Kyu, kau bisa melihat hyung? mendengar hyung?"

Matanya memberat, suaranya belum bisa keluar padahal banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan pada kakaknya itu. Anehnya Kyuhyun tidak merasakan apa – apa pada tubuhnya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya kembali.

Leeteuk yang panik hendak keluar dari ruangan tempat adiknya dirawat sebelum Shindong dan Lay masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**BIGHUG**

**ESH1608**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: INTERCEPTION : the unity of ability**

**Genre : Frienship; Brothership; Fantasy**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast :**

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Support cast : Shim Changmin**

**Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk, Jung Yunho**

**Other cast : Super Junior, BAP, EXO, SNSD, BIGBANG**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, OOC, alur berputar – putar... don't like it don't read it**

**Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.**

**.**

.

**^INTERCEPTION: The Unity of Ability Chapter 7^**

**.**

_kau tahu mengapa mawar ini menjadi hitam?_

_Itu karena sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi padanya._

_Dan kau tau mengapa mawar merah tetap merah walaupun disekelilingnya adalah keburukan?_

_Karena dia berhasil bertahan._

Suasana diluar kamar rawat Kyuhyun tampak lengang hanya sesekali terlihat para guardian yang memakai seragam hitam metalik berjaga di setiap sudut pelataran bercat putih gading itu, sangat berbeda dengan keadaan di dalam. Dimana ruangan itu tampak dipenuhi aroma kecemasan, Leeteuk dalam keadaan panik dan sedang berada di tahap dimana saraf motoriknya tidak merespon apa yang otaknya perintahkan. Ia terus saja memencet tombol _emergency_ berharap tim medis akan segera datang.

Baru saja ia hendak keluar, ketika Shindong dan Lay membuka pinta kamar rawat dan masuk keruangan dengan masing-masing map hitam di genggamannya –_data para abiliter yang terluka._ Tanpa berkata apapun, Shindong langsung memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia bisa merasakan denyut jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdetak normal walau masih memompa darah dengan tekanan yang berat.

"Dia sepertinya masih _shock_. Biarkan beristirahat kembali. Ini kemajuan Teuki, Donghae butuh lebih dari dua minggu untuk membuka matanya tapi Kyuhyun belum sehari dia sudah sadar– "

Shindong tersenyum menenangkan ke arah Leeteuk.

"–jangan khawatir, Lay kali ini akan mengaliri energinya. Jadi beristirahatlah, kau seperti panda saat ini."

Entah ia harus senang atau marah menanggapi candaan Shindong, yang pasti itu sedikit menghiburnya. "Terima kasih Shindong."

"Ya, sama-sama." Shindong keluar ruangan setelah mengingatkan Lay untuk memberi morfin pada Kyuhyun dan berhati – hati menggunakan kemampuannya.

Leeteuk kembali duduk disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ia menggenggam dan mengelus pelan telapak tangan adiknya. Sedikit banyak Leeteuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun bahkan masih menggunakan bantuan oksigen untuk segera bernapas tapi ia, ia bahkan tidak terluka sedikitpun. Kakak macam apa dia?

Lay mengamati sebentar wajah sunbaenimnya itu, ia tampak terlihat sangat lelah. bibirnya mulai memutih dengan mata yang tampak sayu. Tangan lay mulai mengeluarkan warna _turqouise _dan ia hadapkan pada dada Kyuhyun.

Tiba – tiba Leeteuk terkejut, ia merasa hangat "Lay, kau membagi energimu padaku?"

Lay hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Sunbae , terlihat sangat lelah."

"Kau bisa membagi energimu?"

"Ya, tapi hanya sebentar. Mungkin cukup untuk mengembalikan energi sunbae."

"Terima kasih lay."

"Ya, jangan khawatir Kyuhyun adalah abiliter yang kuat. Walaupun cadangan energi pada tubuhnya tidak ada, ia mampu sadar lebih cepat."

"Ya, kau benar. Dia adalah abiliter yang sangat kuat." Mereka berdua tersenyum. Lay bukan seseorang yang ingin tahu masalah orang lain. Hubungan apapun yang Leeteuk miliki dengan Kyuhyun bukanlah urusannya. Sebagai _healer_ yang baik tugasnya adalah membantu mereka yang terluka.

Tiba – tiba key masuk kedalam ruang perawatan Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya ia mengetuk pintunya pelan. Ia telah mendapat izin dari Yunho untuk masuk ke pelataran ruang perawatan khusus ini.

"Sunbae, maaf. Yunho sunbaenim mengatakan padaku untuk memberitahukan pada sunbae bahwa rapat akan segera dimulai."

"Ya, terima kasih key." Key mengangguk lalu keluar meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Lay.

Leeteuk bangkit, sedikit merapikan pakaiannya sebelum pergi ke ruang rapat. Kegiatannya terinterupsi ketika Lay bertanya dan memastikan bahwa sunbaenimnya ini tidak akan tumbang diruang rapat. "Apakah tidak apa-apa sunbae mengikuti rapat sekarang?"

"Ini hanya rapat mengenai evaluasi_ underground test_, aku tidak terluka apapun."

Leeteuk pamit keluar, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Lay, aku titip Kyuhyun dan jangan memforsir tenagamu."

"Iya." Lay balas tersenyum dan menatap punggung Leeteuk yang berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

Leeteuk melangkah pelan, menuju ruangan dimana rapat evaluasi akan dilaksanakan. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika tidak sengaja ia mendengar suara seseorang menjerit-jerit dan suara seseorang lain yang mencoba menenangkan. Semakin lama ia makin mengenali suara orang yang mencoba menenangkan tersebut, itu adalah suara Sungmin. Ia mengikuti arah suara itu, tiba – tiba Yunho menarik tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana Jongsoo? Rapat akan segera dimulai."

"_Don't call me like that_. (Jangan panggil aku seperti itu)" Leeteuk menggeram kesal tapi ia tidak bisa berteriak di pelataran rumah sakit.

"_Calm down_! (Tenanglah)"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Leeteuk mengajukan pertanyaan walaupun sebenarnya ia enggan berurusan dengannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Oke, Leeteuk menghela napas kasar ia tidak ingin berujung menonjok orang yang berada dihadapannya ini. Mereka memutuskan berjalan beriringan sampai depan pintu ruang rapat utama dengan damai hingga Yunho mengeluarkan pernyataan maaf yang sukses membuat Leeteuk jengah.

"Hentikan! Permintaan maafmu tidak mengubah keadaan Yunho!"

"Iya aku tahu, tapi aku sungguh – sungguh minta maaf untuk mu dan Kyuhyun.. dan semua pihak yang terlibat!"

"Shit! Lalu kenapa kau tak menghentikan semuanya sebelum keadaan menjadi kacau?"

"Aku tidak bisa, mereka memantau terus dan kelemahan kita adalah kunci untuk mereka. You want all of us are show that to them? (kamu ingin kita semua menunjukannya pada mereka) Oh come on Leeteuk! Kau tahu waktu kita tidak banyak!" Tangannya mengepal, sekuat tenaga Yunho mencoba menahan emosinya. Ia berkata dengan pelan tapi terlihat rahangnya mengeras. Butuh usaha yang melelahkan jika perbincangan ini naik lagi kepermukaan.

"Dengan mengorbankan Kyuhyun?" suara Leeteuk mulai meninggi.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin ku jadikan korban, Teuki. Mengertilah!"

Tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi pembicaraan panjang tanpa ujung, Leeteuk segera berlalu meninggalkan Yunho, membuka pintu dengan kasar dan segera duduk di tempat yang biasa ia tempati. Semua orang tepatnya superpower abiliter menatap mereka bergantian. Tidak biasanya dua orang ini bertengkar begitu lama. Mereka tahu kejadian seperti ini selalu akan terulang ketika _underground tes_ selesai dilaksanakan namun tidak pernah serunyam sekarang.

Bertolak belakang dengan yang dilakukan oleh Leeteuk, Yunho berhasil mengontrol emosinya, Ia menarik kursi dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Aku tahu Sungmin sedang dimana, tapi dimana Kangin dan Heechul?"

Seohyun membuka suara, "Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, Yun."

"Apakah kita langsung memulai evaluasinya?" Shindong bertanya pada siapapun yang ada di ruang rapat tersebut mungkin lebih tepatnya pada Yunho karena ia adalah ketua team disini.

Merasa menjadi orang yang diajukan pertanyaan, Yunho meresponnya, "Kita akan menunggu hingga semuanya lengkap."

Tiga orang masuk kedalam ruangan secara bersamaan, Sungmin nampak terengah-engah mungkin ia baru saja berlari. Mereka bertiga langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan maaf karena terlambat. Yunho menyerahkan kepada Heechul untuk memimpin rapat, ia tidak mau memancing emosi teman – temannya terlebih pada Leeteuk.

"Ini adalah _underground _test terparah yang pernah terjadi dan ku yakin kalian sependapat dengan ku." Heechul membuka rapat dengan tidak formal. Oh ayolah, setelah semua yang beru saja terjadi, ia ingin rapat ini tidak berakhir kacau seperti tempat tes mereka yang telah porak-poranda.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak pernah terjadi di _underground tes_ sebelum-sebelumnya. Juga korbannya lebih banyak, sebelum aku melanjutkan. Aku secara pribadi meminta maaf kepada kalian semua."

Semua nya mengangguk kecuali Leeteuk, ia mendesis kesal. Ia tahu ini berlebihan mungkin juga karena dendam masa lalu dan kalau saja dua orang yang saat ini menjabat jadi ketua team dan wakil ketua itu berpikir sedikit saja lebih panjang, ia yakin ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Leeteuk menjadi seperti ini bukan hanya karena adiknya terluka tapi karena tes ini diadakan dengan konsep yang menurutnya belum dipikir secara masak-masak.

Mereka memaparkan hasil evaluasi tadi secara bergantian. Ruangan itu menjadi sedikit menggerahkan, masing-masing dari mereka mencoba mengontrol keadaan sedemikian rupa.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa ini semua terjadi, tapi dari hasil pengamatanku dan juga _terapi talking_ pada mereka yang terluka. Hampir dari mereka tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tidak bisa mengontrol kemampuan. Yang menganehkannya lagi, keinginan melukai menjadi sangat besar." Sungmin mengeluarkan semua yang dia anggap perlu dipaparkan.

"Apakah semuanya merasa seperti itu? Yunho mempertegas dengan bertanya kepada Sungmin.

"Aku tidak menanyakan pada semua, hanya pada mereka yang terluka dan berada dekat di sekitar Kyuhyun. Aku adalah pengawas team B saat itu..." Sungmin mencoba mengingatkan rekan-rekannya kembali.

"... ini aneh, kemampuan melukai itu menjadi sangat besar tapi mereka tujukan bukan untuk lawannya. Itu untuk Kyuhyun dan _impact_ nya terjadi pada mereka yang ada disekitar Kyuhyun"

Jauh dari tempat duduk Sungmin, Leeteuk menegang. Mereka sudah masuk dalam pembicaraan inti ternyata dan itu mengenai Kyuhyun. Yunho melirik singkat ke arah Leeteuk.

"Minho sampai saat ini masih histeris, Luhan dan Donghae (mereka sama-sama mind reader) hingga saat ini tidak bisa membaca pikiran Minho. Semua nya seperti _ter-block._ Jiwanya terguncang dan ini mengesalkan karena aku tidak bisa menenangkannya."

Berharap pembicaaraan ini tidak menjadi panjang Yunho mengambil kesimpulan. "Aku akan melihatnya setelah rapat ini selesai."

Dibawah meja oval memanjang berwarna coklat tua itu, Leeteuk hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan hingga kuku jarinya memutih.

"Ini semua tidak akan seperti ini jika kalian berpikir matang sebelum semuanya terjadi"

"Berhentilah teuki. Kami berdua sudah meminta maaf. Jangan menjadi egois!" Heechul mencoba menhentikan perdebatan yang tidak ada ujungnya ini.

"Egois kau bilang? Kalian berdua yang egois."

"I said Shut Up! Heechul meluncurkan petir kecil kearah Leeteuk tapi patronnya berhasil melindungi dan membalikkan serangan Heechul.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu berjengit kaget, mengerutkan dahi hingga alis mereka bertaut "Kau membalikkan serangan dengan patron mu?" Heechul juga tak kalah terkejut, tidak ada satu orang patroner pun yang mampu melakukannya tapi kali ini Leeteuk melakukannya.

Leeteuk mendesis kesal, "Mengapa kau terkejut? Bahkan partner mu Yunho tahu betul tentang itu." Ia meninggalkan ruangan yang sarat akan suasana menegangkan. Heechul menengok ke arah Yunho menuntut penjelasan atau jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mulai berputar-putar di otaknya.

Baru saja Leeteuk akan meninggalkan ruangan sebelum beberapa orang _superpower abiliter_ menahannya, mencoba menenangkan dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk namun yang ia lakukan justru sebaliknya. Keluar dan membanting pintu dengan kasar.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas berat, ia membubarkan rapat evaluasi. Menyuruh Shindong memberikan laporan tentang mereka yang terluka lalu menuju ruangan Minho bersama Sungmin.

Beberapa orang guardian nampak berjaga diluar dan didalam ruangan Minho. Keadaan Minho juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik – baik saja.

"HENTIKAN.. HENTIKAN!" Minho masih melonjak-lonjak dan berteriak, tangannya terikat kuat disamping tempat tidurnya begitu pun dengan kakinya.

"MAAFKAN AKU, HENTIKAN!"

"Dia terus saja mengucapkan seperti itu, meminta maaf dan menyuruh entah siapa untuk menghentikannya. Saat ini jiwanya benar – benar tidak stabil, aku sudah mencoba mengontrolnya namun tetap tidak bisa."

"Aku mengerti." Yunho berbicara sebentar dengan para guardian setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan Minho. Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Aku menyuruh mereka pergi, Sungmin bisakah kau mengunci pintu?"

"Oh baiklah, tapi mengapa harus dikunci?"

"Entahlah, aku tak ingin siapapun masuk." Setelah mengunci pintu Sungmin melangkah pelan kearah Yunho menerka – nerka apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Astaga, jangan kau bilang kau akan memanipulasi pikiranmu dan masuk dalam pikirannya?"

"Aku akan mencobanya, aku adalah seorang _mind controlling_ disini." Yunho tersenyum menenangkan Sungmin yang nampak mulai panik.

"Kau gila, Yun! Bagaimana jika kau berakhir seperti dia? Aku tidak mau punya pasien lagi yang sama sepertinya."

"Sungmin kita harus menolongnya, dia bukan sekedar junior kita. Dia.. tidak, maksudku Mereka semua adik kita teman satu team kita, percayalah padaku!"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk ragu. "Panggil Shindong, jika sesuatu terjadi."

"Berhentilah menakutiku!"

Yunho duduk dikursi samping tempat tidur Minho, mulai memejamkan matanya sambil memegang telapak tangan Minho dan mulai masuk ke alam bawah sadar nya. Terdengar suara aneh tidak jelas, tapi seperti suara seorang wanita. Tempatnya terlalu gelap, namun lama – kelamaan ia bisa melihat seseorang seperti dipasung, Yunho mencoba menyipitkan pandangannya mencari tahu siapa itu dan ternyata...

"Minho?!" Yunho mencoba meyakinkan.

"Yunho sunbaenim, tolong!" suaranya terdengar serak dan sarat akan permohonan. ia berlari menuju tempat dimana Minho dipasung mencoba mencari cara bagaimana melepaskannya. Ini gila, sesuatu yang seperti ini terjadi di alam bawah sadar.

'**Jangan berani melepaskannya!'** Suara wanita tadi nampak jelas sekarang

Gerakan tangan Yunho melepas ikatan Minho terhenti, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah, mencari tahu siapa wanita itu, "Siapa kau?"

'**Jangan kau sentuh anak itu, dia telah mengganggu putraku!'**

"Aku tanya siapa kau?" kali ini Yunho meninggikan suaranya, tangannya yang sempat berhenti ketika mencoba membebaskan Minho tadi, mulai bergerak melepaskan ikatannya lagi dan terlihat sekali dari pupil mata Yunho berpendar tak jelas karena gelisah.

'**Yunho, hentikan!'**

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

Wanita itu muncul dari kegelapan dengan jubah abu panjang dan rambut tergerai.

"Yu...ra?"

'**Dia mengganggu putraku!'**

Tiba – tiba Yunho tersentak kaget karena Minho mulai berteriak 'hentikan' lagi. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wanita itu.

"Kau memanipulasi pikiran di bawah pikiran? Hentikan Yura, dia hanya anak berumur 18 tahun sama seperti Kyuhyun."

Minho langsung berhenti, tubuhnya melemas.

'**Dia mencoba menarik memori masa lalu Kyuhyun!'**

"Yura, lepaskan Minho. Dia tidak salah, kita sedang dalam tes tadi. Ini di luar kendalinya!"

'**Hapus semua memori sejak ia mencoba menarik memori Kyuhyun hingga saat ini, atau aku akan terus menyiksanya'**

"Mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Kau wanita yang lembut yura."

'**Lakukan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!'**

Yunho mulai mengontrol pikiran Minho menghapus setiap memori yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Minho. Sebelum semuanya selesai, ia mendengar perkataan lembut wanita itu, Park Yura.

'**Maafkan aku, Yunho. Aku hanya menyayangi anakku. Aku hidup dalam memori mereka!'**

Yunho terbangun, perlahan ia merasa ada guncangan pada bahu dan itu Sungmin yang melakukannya. Minho sudah berhenti berteriak dan dalam keadaan tidur sekarang.

"Yunho kau mimisan!"

Tangannya menyentuh hidungnya pela , ia melihat ada darah merah kental pada tangannya.

Sungmin mengambil tissue di nakas samping tempat tidur Minho dan menyerahkannya kepada Yunho.

"Tidak apa – apa, Sungmin. Ini hanya mimisan."

Perlahan ia mencoba berdiri, namun tubuhnya kembali oleng.

"Oh Yunho, duduklah sebentar. Aku akan memanggil Shindong." Sungmin berlari meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali bersama Shindong.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Shindong terlihat bingung ia menatap beberapa tissue dilantai yang sudah penuh dengan bercak berwarna merah juga Yunho yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit – langit kamar rawat Minho. Shindong dan Sungmin mencoba memapah Yunho berdiri dan mengantarkannya ke ruang perawatan namun Yunho mencegahnya.

"Shindong, antarkan aku keruangan Changmin."

"Tapi, Yun..."

"Aku mohon."

Ia melirik kearah Sungmin yang masih berdiri mencoba memapah tubuh bagian kanannya.

"Sungmin, biar Shindong yang mengantarkanku!"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk ragu dan membiarkan Yunho di papah oleh Shindong. Mereka memasuki ruang perawatan Changmin.

"Biarkan aku terbaring di sofa itu!"

Shindong menggeleng - geleng bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Leeteuk dan Yunho. Dua orang ini sukses membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

"Kalian?"

"Kau dengan Leeteuk! Stop menjadi sosok yang misterius! Ini bahkan bukan cerita detektif."

Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan, kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit.

"Lebih misterius lagi anak itu."

"Anak itu?"

" Kyuhyun. Seperti apa sebenarnya dia."

"Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain, pikirkan dirimu sendiri!" Shindong mulai membagi healingnya kepada Yunho.

"Kau tahu Yunho, hari ini lebih dari 4 orang yang membutuhkan healingku. Lama – lama aku bisa mati!"

Yunho kembali terkekeh pelan, "Maaf Shindong, aku berjanji setelah ini kau bisa beristirahat"

"Cih.." Shindong mendesis bercanda.

Setelahnya Yunho tertidur, beberapa saat kemudian Changmin mulai melenguh, ia membuka matanya. Retinanya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu. Ia edarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar dan menemukan Shindong yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Shin..dong sunbaenim?"

"Oh, Changmin kau sudah bangun?"

"Mengapa sunbae ada disini?"

Shindong menunjuk seseorang yang sudah tertidur pulas. Changmin mengikuti arah telunjuk Shindong.

"Itu Yunho sunbaenim?"

"Ya, jangan dibangunkan ya! Dia baru saja beristirahat."

"Tapi mengapa?"

Shindong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, apa maksud pertanyaan bocah ini. sampai akhirnya ia mengerti "Aa.. mengapa di sofa kamarmu?" Shindong mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin kau bisa menanyakannya setelah ia bangun nanti."

.

Bersamaan dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun juga terbangun. Ia mendapati dirinya terbaring sendiri di ruangan yang sebenarnya paling ia hindari. Perlahan Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya terluka dan saat ini untuk bernapas pun butuh benda plastik transparan di area hidung dan mulutnya itu dengan selang yang mengarah pada nebulizer.

Kyuhyun mencari cara bagaimana dia duduk, tapi yang di dapatinya nihil. Jangankan menggerakkan seluruh badan, hanya untuk menggerakkan lengan kirinya saja tidak bisa. Namun bukan Kyuhyun si ambisius itu, jika ia berhenti berusaha. Otaknya masih mencari cara hingga kegiatannya terinterupsi oleh teriakan melengking khas seorang Changmin.

"Wo..wo..wow, mau apa kau? Changmin setengah berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun tepat pada saat pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun terbuka.

Alih – alih menjawab, Kyuhyun masih terus menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencari cara agar bisa bangun dari ranjang tempat tidurnya untuk sekedar duduk.

"Ish, harusnya morfin itu tidak usah di suntikkan pada tubuhmu!" Changmin berusaha menghentikan usaha teman sekamarnya itu.

Yang berusaha dihentikan, balas menatap Changmin dengan raut seribu tanda tanya. Oke, ya Changmin mengerti tatapannya. Ia mencoba membantu membenarkan posisi berbaring Kyuhyun senyaman mungkin.

"Luka mu parah, paru – paru kirimu terluka, tangan kirimu patah dan enam tulang rusukmu remuk. Jadi jangan bergerak dahulu. Kau tidak merasakan sakitnya karena efek morfin."

Oh.. pantas saja ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun, Kyuhyun sempat berpikir mungkin dirinya hanya terluka ringan.

"Aku haus, min"

suara serak dibalik masker oksigen itu memecah kesunyian. Changmin segera mengambil gelas berisi air dan sendok. Ia juga memencet tombol darurat, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang healer yang berasal dari _beginner abiliter_ untuk datang ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Dia sempat terkejut melihat Kyuhyun telah bangun padahal kemarin, isu tentang Kyuhyun yang akan berada dalam tahap koma dengan waktu yang tidak dapat di tentukan merebak disekitar mereka.

Changmin menyampaikan maksud mengapa ia memanggil bantuan, ia meminta healer itu mengganti masker oksigen Kyuhyun dengan yang lebih sederhana agar Kyuhyun bisa minum tanpa melepas bantuan oksigennya. Karena Kyuhyun yang saat ini adalah Kyuhyun yang masih bergantung pada segala bentuk bantuan medis.

Ia sempat merasa sangat sakit ketika masker oksigen itu terlepas walaupun hanya dalam waktu singkat dan kembali merasa nyaman ketika bantuan oksigen yang lebih sederhana itu kembali terpasang. Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan segelas air dan sendok berrsamaan dengan keluarnya healer itu.

Ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk minum secara perlahan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang seorang tipe tidak sabaran, meminum air perlahan melalui sendok membuatnya gemas. Dia merasa sudah sangat haus tingkat dewa tapi yang di dapatkannya hanya sesendok air tiap detiknya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun hendak mengambil gelas di tangan Changmin, mengerti akan niat kawannya itu sontak ia menjauhkan gelas di tangannya.

"AW! " Kyuhyun meringis kala tangannya yang hendak mengambil gelas mendapatkan pukulan dari sendok yang dipegang Changmin.

"Sudah bagus aku masih membantumu minum, berlagaklah seperti orang sakit! Kau tidak bisa minum langsung karena bisa tersedak nanti. Kau juga tidak bisa minum melalui sedotan. Kenapa? Karena dadamu akan tertekan ketika kau..."

"Min, kau tidak terluka kan?" Sukses membuat Changmin berhenti dari mengomel panjangnya.

"Eoh?" Changmin memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri. "Seperti yang kau lihat aku tidak terluka dan tulangku masih baik – baik saja. "

Kyuhyun mengerti Changmin sedang menyindirnya, ia balas tersenyum.

"Syukurlah"

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya singkat, sepertinya terluka membuat sahabatnya itu agak sedikit melankolis. Ia mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo, khawatirkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Tidurlah lagi, kau masih butuh istirahat!" lanjutnya.

Sedangkan di tempat yang lain Ryeowook berlari dari asrama menuju aula utama tempat berlangsungnya rapat para anggota _superpower _tadi. Peluhnya menetes dan nafasnya tersenggal. Ketika ia sampai, ruangan itu telah kosong. Dua orang guardian menghampirinya dan menanyakan mengapa ada seorang dari _mid power_ datang ke tempat khusus tersebut.

Alih – alih menjawab ia menumpukkan kedua tangannya pada kedua lututnya mencoba menetralkan nafas yang memburu, tampak dua orang itu tidak senang karena yang di tanyanya masih belum menjawab. Dirasa sudah bisa bernafas dengan normal, Ryeowook menunjukan sebuah bandul kalung perak berbentuk pipih persegi panjang berukuran 3 kali 4.

Dibalik bandul kalung tersebut terdapar lambang masing – masing kemampuan – yang mana miliknya adalah _'future viewer' _dan juga nama serta nomor keanggotaan. Dua orang guardian itu tampak mengerti dengan apa yang coba Ryeowook sampaikan dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Yunho sunbaenim!"

Salah satu dari mereka mencoba menghubungi Yunho melalui_ earphone talkie _dan mencoba menyampaikan maksud mengapa ia menghubungi. Setelahnya dua orang guardian itu mengantarkan Ryeowook ke tempat Yunho berada.

Yunho duduk menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa kamar dimana Changmin dirawat, tapi yang mendiami kamar tersebut entah berada dimana. Perlahan ia memijit pangkal hidung dan dahinya. Kepalannya masih berdenyut sakit akibat efek_ Mind manipulated and controlling _yang ia lakukan tadi.

Beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya terbangun ketika salah seorang guardian menghubungi dirinya. Ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakan Ryeowook bersama guardian yang langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Ryeowook-a?

"Aku mendapat gambaran, sunbae!"

Yunho mencoba mendapatkan kembali konsentrasinya, walaupun kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tidak begitu jelas, suasana yang kacau, orang asing yang datang menghampiri Minho sunbaenim dan juga Leeteuk sunbaenim."

"Oh tidak, mereka mengincar Minho!"

Yunho berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu disusul oleh Ryeowook, dilain pihak Leeteuk yang sedang mendinginkan pikirannya tiba – tiba tersentak. Indera _Thermoception nya _merespon. Suhu di sekeliling tubuhnya menjadi sangat dingin. Ia berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk apalagi berhubungan dengan kaum itu.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**BIGHUG**

**ESH1608**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: INTERCEPTION : the unity of ability**

**Genre : Frienship; Brothership; Fantasy**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast :**

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Support cast : Shim Changmin**

**Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk, Jung Yunho**

**Other cast : Super Junior, BAP, EXO, SNSD, BIGBANG**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, OOC, alur berputar – putar... don't like it don't read it**

**Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.**

**.**

.

**^INTERCEPTION: The Unity Of Ability Chapter 8^**

**.**

Yunho keluar bersama Ryeowook, mereka berdua berlari menuju tempat yang sama dengan tempat yang digambarkan oleh Ryeowook yaitu sebuah ruangan dimana Minho berada. Yunho menekan tombol pada _earphone_ di telinga kanannya, menghubungi beberapa guardian untuk menjaga ruangan tersebut.

Ia juga coba menghubungi Leeteuk melalui earphone dan telepon selulernya tetapi selalu tidak bisa, sumpah serapah yang justru keluar dari bibir Yunho ketika nomor Leeteuk tak dapat dihubungi. Yunho memerintahkan Ryeowook untuk mencari Key, ia harus segera memasang patron. Sedangkan dilain tempat Leeteuk berlari menuju keruangan Kyuhyun.

Dia membuka pintunya kasar, setengah membanting membuat Changmin yang sedang menyelimuti Kyuhyun yang baru saja terlelap, tersentak kaget oleh suara keras dari pintu ruangan yang dibuka kasar oleh sunbaenya itu. Hampir saja Changmin berteleportasi dengan cepat kearah pintu untuk membuat perlindungan tapi urung ia lakukan ketika tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Ah sunbae, kamjagiya (mengagetkanku)!"

"Kyuhyun?"

"Dia baru saja tertidur-," Changmin mengamati nafas Leeteuk yang tidak beraturan, ada sesuatu yang salah dan tidak beres, "-Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi sunbae?"

Leeteuk mengabaikan pertanyaan changmin dan malah melangkah pelan lalu berdiri disamping ranjang Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangannya. Indera _thermoception_ yang ada pada tubuhnya masih saja merasakan hawa dingin yang mencekam. Yunho mulai merasa takut, rasa takut yang sama ketika dulu ia di pisahkan secara paksa dari ibu dan adiknya.

Selama ini, Kyuhyun hanya tahu bahwa foto yang ada diruangan Leeteuk adalah ayah dan ibunya. Tetapi pada realitasnya, kedua orang tersebut hanyalah seorang pengasuh yang dipekerjakan oleh orang tua mereka.

Merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya, Kyuhyun mencoba membuka kelopak mata dengan perlahan dan terlihat ragu, hingga akhirnya menampilkan sepasang mata yang sayu serta tersirat rasa sakit mendalam.

"Hyung." ucapnya lemah, terdengar sangat lemah hingga menyerupai bisikan.

Leeteuk memberikan senyuman menenangkan "Tidurlah, hyung akan menemanimu."

Changmin yang hendak keluar ruangan meninggalkan mereka berdua, tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia melihat di sekitar ruangan ini sudah dilingkupi oleh pedaran cahaya biru nebula, warna yang khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh mereka pengendali patron tingkat tinggi.

"Sunbae?" Tatapnya bingung pada senior yang masih belum mengentikan kegiataannya mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tahu apa yang akan di tanyakan oleh sahabat adiknya itu tapi ia enggan menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Leeteuk butuh Changmin untuk berada di sisi Kyuhyun. "Tetaplah disini, perasaan ku tidak enak. Jangan keluar!"

"Tapi, ada apa?" Tanya Changmin tidak mengerti.

"Beberapa orang akan datang keruangan ini."

Changmin semakin bingung, apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi. "Siapa? Siapa yang akan datang? Apakah mereka memiliki niatan yang buruk?"

"Lebih dari buruk, Mereka manusia tapi hati mereka seperti iblis!" Leeteuk mendesis, dia mengatakan dengan pelan takut Kyuhyun akan terbangun, walaupun setiap katanya diberi penekanan. Membuat Changmin tak bisa bertanya kembali.

.

Beberapa guardian telah menjaga ruangan Minho, dan di dalam ruangan ruangan itu hanya ada Ryeowook, Minho dan key. Sedangkan Yunho berada di depan pintu ruangan yang tertutup dan berharap Heechul cepat datang untuk memberi bantuan.

"Mereka datang." Ryeowook bergumam, _future viewer_nya menampilkan sebuah gambaran kembali.

Yunho yang sedang berdiri di luar ruangan, menggertakan gigi dan mengepalkan erat tangannya.

Terhitung ada sekitar 5 orang, dimana 4 orang memakai seragam hitam yang penampakannya hampir sama menyerupai seragam yang di gunakan oleh para abiliter, ketika mereka tes di _underground_ beberapa saat yang lalu. Sedangkan 1 orang yang lain menggunakan jas abu gelap lengkap dengan celana bahan yang berwarna serupa.

"Yunho." Suaranya terdengar berat.

Orang yang namanya dipanggil tersebut sedang mencoba memasang mimik setenang mungkin.

"Tuan."

Sedangkan orang yang di panggilnya dengan tuan itu mendadak tertawa keras. Belum selesai ia tertawa, di tengah - tengah orang itu malah menghentikan tawanya. "Sambutanmu sedikit kasar, Yunho! Untuk apa kau memasang patron sekelas _advance abiliter_? ini menyakiti harga diriku."

Yunho baru saja akan menjawab ketika seseorang yang lain telah memberikan jawabannya "Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga." Heechul muncul tepat waktu.

"Oi, heechul. Oraemanieya (sudah lama tidak bertemu)."

Heechul hanya tersenyum singkat dan berdiri di samping Yunho.

"Ada apa sunbaenim kesini?" tanyanya mencoba ramah.

"Ou..ou. memang hanya kau yang memanggilku sunbaenim ketika semua orang memanggil ku tuan. Like it."

Dalam hati, Yunho mendengus kesal.

Yunho tidak ingin berlama-lama beradu pandang dengan orang itu, "Sebenarnya ada apa tuan kemari?" Tanyanya sangat jelas, tanpa basa-basi.

Orang yang di ajukan pertanyaan itu tidak menjawab malah justru memerintahkan beberapa _guard_ yang di bawanya untuk menangkal patron agar dia bisa masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Minho berada. Bagi orang itu, Patron setingkat advance abiliter memang tidak ada apa-apanya jika ingin melawan dirinya. Tapi orang itu tidak bisa masuk begitu saja, ada Yunho dan Heechul yang menghalangi mereka.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjadi se-overprotektif begini. Biarkan aku masuk."

"Ada apa sunbaenim kemari?" Heechul kembali mengulang pertanyaan Yunho.

"Hanya mengecek beberapa keadaan sekolah dan fasilitas lainnya. Beberapa komite kemarin mendiskusikan hal ini dan aku di tugaskan untuk memantau secara langsung. Tapi tindakan kalian ini keterlaluan bagaimanapun juga aku adalah senior kalian."

"Lalu untuk apa tuan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini?"

Orang itu melangkah ke arah Yunho dan mendaratkan tangannya pada bahu yang nampak tegang itu "Yunho-ya, kau menjadi sangat kaku. Apakah jabatan ketua membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

Yunho kembali mengepalkan tangannya erat, ini membuatnya geram. Ia benar- benar akan memanipulasi pikiran orang itu, jika ia tetap bersikukuh untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Minho. Sedangkan orang itu sadar bahwa Yunho mulai mengaktivasi kemampuanya.

"Rileks Yunho, aku hanya ingin mengecek langsung beberapa abiliter yang terluka akibat _underground tes_."

"Kami sudah memberikan laporan terkait hal itu." tegas Yunho, kali ini ia tidak ingin bermain-main.

"Yunho, mengecek langsung itu berbeda dengan melihat dari laporan. Minho anak itu, aku ingin melihatnya dan memastikan apa penyebab ia bisa seperti ini. laporan tidak cukup untuk sekedar memastikan semuanya."

Yunho mencoba untuk terus membalas setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut orang itu, "Minho anak itu tidak bersalah, ini hanya akibat dari kurangnya persiapan untuk menghadapi tes."

Dengan gelagat ragu, "Oh ya? Dan aku tidak mengatakan bahwa anak itu bersalah, so.. Kalau begitu biarkan aku memastikan." Orang tersebut menyeringai senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan menang telak terhadap Yunho. Orang itu merenung sebentar dan menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri gelagat mencari seseorang lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Yunho.

"Aku tidak melihat Jungsoo dan-," orang itu menyeringai lalu mendekati Yunho untuk membisikkan sesuatu lagi, "-Bagaimana kabar Changmin?"

Batas kesabaran Yunho telah habis, ia menggeram ketika nama Changmin keluar dari mulut berbisa orang itu, mata Yunho berubah menjadi biru laut terang. Heechul langsung menggenggam bahu Yunho, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya.

"Yun, jika kau masuk dalam pikirannya, berarti kita kalah."

Orang itu bertepuk tangan keras, "Jangan terlalu di paksakan Yunho, aku akan mengunjungi anak itu (minho) di lain waktu."

Orang itu mendekat ke arah telinga kanan Yunho lagi, kembali berbisik setengah memberi tekanan terhadap Yunho, "Juga untuk Changmin, sampaikan salamku padanya, tolong sampaikan bahwa ayahnya akan marah jika aku mengungkit namanya."

Heechul mengernyit tidak mengerti terhadap semua perkataan yang ia dengar dari setiap bisikan di telinga Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho, dia benar-benar akan menghajar orang tersebut jika Heechul tidak menahannya.

Orang itu berlalu meninggalkan Heechul dan Yunho, karena sadar bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin bisa menghindar jika Yunho menjungkir-balikkan pikirannya, walaupun ia bisa saja mengambil beberapa keuntungan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Lain kali di waktu yang tepat ia akan memanfaatkannya.

Mata yang tadi berwarna biru laut terang berangsur-angsur menjadi hitam kembali, lalu dengan sekejap Yunho jatuh berlutut. Tenaganya terkuras habis, ia belum me-recharge ulang dengan istirahat semenjak ia memanipulasi pikiran Minho.

"Kau kenal dengan ayah Changmin?"

"Tolong jangan tanyakan itu sekarang."

Heechul mengangguk dan memapah Yunho untuk masuk kembali keruangan Minho.

.

Ditempat yang lain, ketika Yunho berhadapan dengan orang-orang tersebut, Leeteuk juga dihadapkan dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temuinya saat ini. Sukses membuatnya tersenyum miris di hadapan satu orang yang di kenalnya sudah sangat lama itu, entah ini takdir atau ironi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bertemu lagi dengannya? Sudah setinggi apa dia sekarang?"

Leeteuk acap kali membencinya tapi karena ia tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa keberadaan orang itu pulalah yang menyelamatinya dari hidup menyedihkan yang tak berujung ini. Seunghyun orang yang sekarang berhadapan dengannya adalah salah satu saksi hidup yang tidak pernah bisa ia hindari.

Leeteuk juga benar-benar sadar bahwa dirinya mungkin saja tidak bisa berkutik jika sudah di hadapkan pada orang itu.

Setelah beberapa tahun menghilang dari hidupnya, Seunghyun muncul kembali. Memang tidak sesegar dulu, mimiknya sudah terlihat lelah dengan garis kerutan yang kini menghiasi wajahnya. Rambutnya mulai berubah warna, walau tetap terlihat gagah.

"Jungsoo, apa kau mengijinkanku untuk melihatnya?"

Leeteuk menggeleng, harusnya orang itu sadar bahwa penolakan akan selalu muncul pada setiap tindakan yang akan melibatkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau, untuk apa kau kembali lagi?"

Orang itu menatap Leeteuk tajam, "Sepertinya kau berubah banyak jungsoo, dulu kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan paman-,"

Seunghyun memejamkan matanya sejenak

"-Emm, aku merindukan sebutan itu."

"Ya, aku berubah banyak. Melebihi dari yang kau bayangkan."

"Hem, tapi fakta bahwa Kyuhyun harus mengetahui semuanya dan kita berlayar di lautan yang sama tidak bisa berubah Jungsoo."

Jungsoo menggeleng dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, terlihat angkuh dan menyiutkan nyali lawan, tapi itu tidak berlaku pada seseorang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau salah. Selama aku hidup, Kyuhyun tidak akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan selama kau masih menjadi antek-antek nya maka kita tidak akan berlayar di lautan yang sama."

Seunghyun tersanjung Leeteuk memikirkan sampai sejauh itu, walaupun menurutnya pemikiran Leeteuk terlalu dangkal. Tapi ia memaklumi, hidup Leeteuk sudah sangat sulit dibanding siapapun. Kedepannya Kyuhyun akan mengalami hal yang sama, mau tidak mau dia harus mengerti. Seunghyun maju selangkah mendekati Leeteuk dan mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Begitukah?" ucapnya lembut.

Lalu perlahan Seunghyun menangguk singkat, dia mengamati sekelilingnya. Sedangkan Leeteuk mengikuti arah pandang lawan.

"Aku baru sadar kau mengeluarkan patron ini, tapi jungsoo kau tahu aku bukan lawan yang setimpal. Patron ini ada berkat diriku dan kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya."

Leeteuk meningkatkan kemampuan patronnya, matanya mulai berubah sewarna dengan warna patron, "Apa maumu?"

"Jungsoo, aku disini bukan karena perintah siapapun. Murni karena aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung. Karena Yura, aku mempunyai ikatan sumpah terhadap ibumu."

Leeteuk menegang, sumpah? Sumpah apa? Mengapa ibunya tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padanya.

"Jangan tanyakan aku, sumpah seperti apa." Ia menyela seolah bisa membaca pikirannya Leeteuk.

Mereka terjebak dalam keheningan sementara, sampai Leeteuk menekan knop pintu, isyarat ia mempersilahkan orang yang pernah dipanggilnya dengan sebutan paman itu untuk masuk. Tapi tidak sedikitpun ia menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya. Seketika pintu terbuka, menampilkan Changmin yang siap siaga dengan pisau sepanjang telapak tangan di genggamannya.

Seunghyun dengan langkah pelan memasuki ruangan tersebut, dengan lembut ia memegang tangan Changmin dan menurunkannya perlahan lalu tersenyum singkat. Changmin sempat tidak mengerti, namun ia mengangguk ketika Leeteuk menatap matanya, tanpa berkata pun Changmin tahu bahwa Leeteuk tidak ingin dirinya memberi sebuah perlawanan.

"Dia sudah sebesar ini? dan benar-benar mirip yura. Sayang dia tidak bisa mengingatnya."

"Jangan pernah kau sebut nama itu di depan Kyuhyun,"

"Wae? Bukankah ia ibumu dan Kyuhyun."

Changmin terkejut, jadi sunbaenya itu benar-benar kakak kandung Kyuhyun. Jadi selama ini kecurigaannya memang terbukti nyata.

Baru saja Seunghyun hendak mengelus kepala Kyuhyun sebelum sebuah tangan menghalangi niatannya. Tangan Leeteuk yang menghempaskan tangan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku mempersilahkanmu masuk, tapi tidak untuk menyentuhnya."

Seunghyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Leeteuk, Well, kau membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk bisa menemuinya. Jadi aku sangat mengerti."

"Sudah selesai? Silahkan anda keluar dari ruangan ini."

Seunghyun memiringkan kepalanya dan kembali mengamati Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap.

"Yura noona, apa kau hidup di dalam tubuhnya? Kau masih mengingat pesan yang kau berikan padaku? Aku bersumpah akan mewujudkannya menjadi nyata."

Deg..

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka matanya, tapi ada yang salah. Mata Kyuhyun berwarna merah terang, itu bukan matanya karena mata Kyuhyun akan berwarna biru langit atau biru laut terang senada dengan warna mata Yunho tanda pemilik _mind controller_.

Tidak ada pergerakan dari Kyuhyun, yang ada justru alat-alat yang mulai berbunyi nyaring, _electrocardiograf _ itu naik turun drastis. Changmin panik dan segera mendekati Kyuhyun, mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun.

Yunho menghampiri Seunghyun dan menarik kerahnya, "Mwohaneunggoya (apa yang kau lakukan)?"

Seunghyun menyeringai, "Noona, itu kah kau?" pandangan matanya masih belum beralih pada mata yang bertransfomasi menjadi warna merah itu di sertai dengan pupil yang membesar.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Mulutnya bergerak mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Yunho melepas kerah Seunghyun dan dengan cepat menghadap Kyuhyun, mengguncang bahu adiknya pelan. "Kyu, tenanglah. Kyu... Kyuhyun."

"Noona, Na wasseo (aku datang)." Seunghyun menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Neo (Kau)!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan satu kata sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti. Pikirannya, ah bukan, pikiran Yura lah yang masuk ke dalam pikiran Seunghyun melalui kemampuan Kyuhyun.

_Noona_

_**Untuk apa kau datang Seunghyun?**_

_Noona, aku telah bersumpah akan mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu._

_**Tinggalkan jungsoo dan Kyuhyun, mereka bisa menangani masalah ini. **_

_Tapi mereka terlihat sangat tidak siap, terlebih lagi Kyuhyun bahkan dia belum mengingat kenyataan yang sesungguhnya._

_**Selama aku hidup dalam pikiran Kyuhyun, takkan ada seorang pun yang akan bisa mengatakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.**_

_Mengapa kau begitu egois, noona? Kau adalah ibunya, tidak ada siapapun yang akan bisa menghilangkan kenyataan itu._

_**Pergilah Seunghyun, balaskan dendamku padanya dan kau jangan pernah menghampiri jungsoo dan Kyuhyun lagi. Mereka sudah cukup menanggung beban ini.**_

_tapi noona..._

Percakapan dalam pikiran itu tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Yura berteriak kencang, sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Itu di sebabkan karena Kyuhyun mulai mengambil alih pikirannya, ia mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, mata yang tadi berwarna merah itu kembali menjadi berwarna dark brown. Kabur, dia melihat bayangan orang yang di hadapanya dengan tidak jelas.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara cemas Leeteuk dan Changmin. Ketika pandangannya sudah mulai jelas, ia memanggil kakak dan sahabatnya itu. Terlihat selang oksigen yang menempel dihidungnya hampir terlepas karena nafas kasar Kyuhyun tadi, "Hy..ung, Chang...min,,"

"Gwaenchana (baik-baik saja) ?"

Ia mengangguk pelan, perlahan pandangan matanya ia alihkan terhadap seseorang yang tidak pernah ia tahu sebelumnya. Orang tersebut jatuh berlutut dengan napas terengah – engah.

"Nugu...seyo (siapa)?" lirihnya.

Leeteuk dan Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Seunghyun. Orang yang di tatapnya itu masih mencoba menetralkan nafasnya kembali setelah itu ia bangkit dan tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Samcheon (paman), kau biasanya memanggilku samcheon."

"Sam...cheon.." sebutnya terdengar ragu, baru saja ia akan menanyakan lebih lanjut sebelum Leeteuk menyeret orang itu keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Min, dia siapa?" Pandangan mata Kyuhyun, ia alihkan kepada Changmin sahabatnya

"Sssttt, istrihatlah. Dia bukan siapa-siapa." Changmin merapihkan selimut Kyuhyun, kalau sampai orang itu muncul lagi di hadapannya, ia bersumpah akan meremukkan seluruh bagian tubuh orang itu.

Kyuhyun mencoba menutup matanya kembali tapi tidak bisa, sampai langkah kaki terdengar dan ia tahu itu adalah kakaknya, Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali.

"Kenapa kau tidak istirahat kembali? Yang tadi itu bukan siapa – siapa dan tidak perlu kyu pikirkan." Jelas Leeteuk karena ia yakin adiknya akan menanyakan hal ini lagi, pernyataan tadi juga di ikuti oleh anggukan kepala oleh Changmin.

Demi semua makanan kesukaan Changmin, Kyuhyun telah mencobanya tapi tidak bisa. Suara seorang wanita terngiang – ngiang terus di telinganya. Ia harus memberi tahu perihal ini kepada Leeteuk karena dia tidak ingin Leeteuk khawatir.

"Hyung"

"Ya?" Ia menjawab lembut, disamping itu tangannya terfokus pada kegiatan merapikan selimut Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah rapi.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan menanyakan sesuatu hal yang membuatnya penasaran sebelum Changmin menginterupsi, "Aku akan keluar mengisi air minum dulu." Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegang sebuah teko kecil lalu di balas anggukan oleh Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

Dilihat ada kesempatan, Kyuhyun mencoba kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berkecamuk di pikirannya.

"Hyung, apakah hyung mengenal seseorang bernama yura?"

Leeteuk yang baru saja selesai merapikan selimut Kyuhyun, mendadak terdiam. Ia mencoba mencerna satu demi satu kata – kata yang ditanyakan oleh Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu. Terima kasih pada semua kejadian yang terjadi Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun sebelumnya, walaupun dia tidak tahu apa itu, karena hal itu sukses membuat Leeteuk tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Tidak ada kata atau kalimat yang pas untuk mewakili sebuah jawaban.

"Hyung!" panggilan itu menyadarkannya kembali, "Ti..tidak."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ragu pada setiap _gesture _tubuh yang digerakkan oleh kakaknya itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak mencoba beristirahat dan memulihkan keadaanmu kembali." Tawarnya.

"Tidak bisa, suara seseorang bernama Yura itu terus berputar-putar dalam pikiranku. Bisakah hyung mencari tahu tentangnya untukku?"

"Tidak bisa." Berharap jawaban itu akan menghentikan Kyuhyun untuk menanyakan sesuatu lagi padanya.

"Hyung, jaebal (aku mohon)!"

"Please WHATEVER THE HELL YOU THINKING ABOUT, DON'T ASKING ME AGAIN." (Apapun yang kamu pikirkan, jangan tanyakan padaku lagi)

Baru kali ini Leeteuk berteriak kasar, membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan. Apakah ada yang salah terhadap pertanyaannya? Kalau memang iya apa masalahnya? Apakah Leeteuk sedang lelah dan membuatnya menjadi sensitif? Jika benar begitu harusnya dia mengerti. Kepala Kyuhyun semakin berdenyut sakit, ia masih ingin tahu mengenai suara wanita itu tapi sepertinya menanyakan pada Leeteuk saat bukanlah sesuatu yang benar, malah justru membuat kakaknya itu menyalak kasar.

Sedangkan kakaknya, dia merasa amat bersalah beberapa kali ia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Buku-buku jarinya dingin, dia telah membuat adiknya ketakutan.

"Kyu, maaf.. bukan maksud hyung..."

Sambil menutup kedua matanya yang mulai berair dengan lengan kanannya, Kyuhyun memotong ucapan kakaknya, "Hyung tidak bersalah, maafkan aku menanyakan hal itu."

Leeteuk tahu adiknya sedang menahan tangis, terlihat dari suaranya yang bergetar. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan mood keduanya yang sedang down, Leeteuk menawarkan pada Kyuhyun untuk memakan buah jeruk yang dibalas oleh anggukan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tahu adiknya juga tidak ingin berdiam diri dalam suasana canggung ini.

Ia mengambil sebuah jeruk untuk kemudian dikupas, namun ibarat dalam game ia tiba – tiba mendadak dalam posisi _pause._ Karena seseorang membuatnya dalam mode diam, tapi ternyata bukan seseorang yang membuatnya dalam mode diam melainkan sebuah kertas putih yang terlipat. ia membuka lipatan surat itu dan berhasil membuat matanya terbelalak lebar.

Ia langsung berteriak kepada Changmin yang baru saja masuk sambil membawa teko kecil penuh air itu dan memerintahkan Changmin untuk menyerahkan handphonenya kepada dirinya segera. Changmin yang tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang di inginkan oleh Leeteuk hanya bisa berdiam diri ketika Leeteuk menggeledah tubuhnya lalu berhenti ketika dia telah menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia men-_dial_ nomor Yunho

_Chang..._

'Ini aku Jungsoo..kita harus keluar dari tempat ini segera!'

_Wow, wow.. calm down .. kau bisa cerita pelan – pelan.._

'Tidak ada waktu, kita harus KELUAR SEGERA!'

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**BIGHUG**

**ESH1608**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: INTERCEPTION : the unity of ability**

**Genre : Frienship; Brothership; Fantasy**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast :**

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Support cast : Shim Changmin**

**Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk, Jung Yunho**

**Other cast : Super Junior, BAP, EXO, SNSD,BIGBANG**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, alur berputar – putar ... don't like it don't read it**

**Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.**

.

.

**^^INTERCEPTION : The Unity of Ability chapter 9^^**

.

.

_**Kenapa kau tidak melarikan diri sekarang, sebelum terlambat.**_

**.**

Tulisan dalam secarik kertas itu mengacaukan cara berpikir Leeteuk. Dia sudah mencoba segala cara untuk tetap membuat semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan _track_nya dan membiarkan dirinya yang menanggung setiap kesalahan di masa lalu agar semua orang bisa hidup tanpa tekanan. Tapi sekarang, saat ini, semua orang dalam bahaya. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

Yunho menampar Leeteuk keras, sekedar untuk mencoba menyadarkan Leeteuk yang pikirannya entah sedang berada dimana. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia berlari dari ruangan Minho keruangan Kyuhyun untuk mencari tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Leeteuk dan menemukannya dalam keadaan diam mematung dengan secarik kertas pada genggaman tangannya.

Sontak ia mengambil dan membaca, Yunho mencoba menebak-nebak sepertinya dia mengetahui surat itu dari siapa, juga ia sadar bahwa itu hanya sebuah gertakan. "Sadarlah, ini tidak berarti apa-apa!"

Leeteuk memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho, semburat amarah dan otot – otot menonjol pada setiap lekuk lehernya. Ia mencoba menahan amarah sedari tadi, lalu Yunho mengatakan padanya bahwa secarik kertas itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Yunho yang begitu luar biasa telah melakukan kesalahan saat ini.

"Kau! Sebagai orang yang paling tua dan paling dewasa saat ini harusnya mengerti. Apakah keabadianmu itu telah membuatmu lupa bahwa saat ini seharusnya kau yang melindungi kami juga Changmin, anakmu!"

Leeteuk mengeluarkan setengah beban dalam hidupnya. Menyembunyikan status dan rahasia orang lain juga status dirinya membuatnya lelah. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan rasa terkejut yang memuncak untuk Changmin juga Kyuhyun.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar, tidak sadar bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun dan Changmin memperhatikan dirinya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ketika gumaman dari Changmin terdengar.

'Keabadian? Anak?'

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk duduk, semua tulangnya terasa bergesekan. Oh, rasa ngilu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia hanya ingin menggenggam tangan Changmin yang mematung dan bergumam tidak jelas. Yunho tersenyum melihat kebingungan mereka, ia pikir ini sudah saatnya membongkar kotak pandora yang terkubur cukup lama.

Ia menarik Changmin keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan seribu tanda tanya dalam benaknya.

"Changmin kita keruangan ku, oke? Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Changmin terdiam, otaknya yang kecil mencoba mencerna kata per kata yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Setelah dirasa cukup mengerti, ia menatapkan matanya pada mata Yunho, "Apakah aku juga boleh bertanya ketika kau menjelaskan nanti?"

Yunho mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Changmin, mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Yunho tanpa ada yang berbicara. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar dari setiap celah jendela yang berada di sebelah kanan mereka sepanjang koridor.

Ia mendudukkan Changmin di tempat tidurnya dan mengunci pintu lalu mengambil sebuah foto dari lemari bercat hitam tersebut.

"Itu Aku, Ibumu yang bernama Ahn Ji An dan dirimu." Yunho menunjukan sebuah foto keluarga kecil mereka yang di ambil tepat setelah Ji an melahirkan Changmin.

Changmin menatap Yunho, beralih pada foto lalu kembali menatap Yunho. Yunho sedikit banyak mengetahui pertanyaan dan pernyataan apa saja yang berputar – putar dalam pikiran Changmin.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Itu aku, dan bayi itu adalah dirimu. Kau bisa melihat kesamaan matamu dengan mata ibumu." Jelas Yunho kembali.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Yunho menghela napas dan duduk di samping Changmin. Ia bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana.

"Apakah ini memiliki sangkut paut dengan keabadian?" tanya Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto itu.

Yunho tertawa, perkataan Leeteuk tadi terlalu berlebihan membuat Changmin yang polos percaya begitu saja. Changmin memandang Yunho tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang lucu dari pertanyannya. Yunho masih bisa tertawa padahal dirinya sekarat akan rasa ingin tahu.

"Keabadian? Well, sebenarnya aku masih bisa mati, Min."

"Lantas sebenarnya kau ini apa?"

Yunho mengernyit, "Pertanyaanmu salah, yang tepat 'kau ini siapa' bukan 'kau ini apa'."

"Bisakah kau menjawabnya dengan cepat sebelum aku memilih keluar dan mengabaikan kekonyolan ini."

"ibumu bisa marah, kalau kau menganggap ini semua konyol."

Changmin berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu hendak meninggalkan Yunho, sebelum pergelangan tangannya di tarik oleh Yunho.

"Duduklah, aku akan menjelaskannya."

Mau tidak mau, ia kembali duduk pada posisinya yang tadi.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tua Changmin, sel-sel tubuhku terus beregenerasi seperti saat diriku berumur 24 tahun. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mati, aku tetap bisa terluka dan merasakan sakit."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Seseorang membuatku seperti ini."

"Siapa?"

Yunho berdiri dan menepuk bahu Changmin, "Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu yang itu, tidak hari ini...

Dia menghembuskan nafas lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya

...Kembalilah, Kyuhyun pasti menunggumu."

Changmin menunduk, dia tetap tidak bergeming dan masih menatap foto yang di pegangnya. Mengamati dengan lekat seorang wanita yang tampak sangat manis sedang tersenyum ceria.

"Apakah ini ibuku?"

"Hm?" Yunho tidak mendengar jelas karena suara changmin hanya terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Apakah wanita ini ibuku?"

Yunho yang tadi berdiri kembali duduk, ia merangkul bahu Changmin.

"Ya, manis bukan? Kalungmu yang kau pakai, dia sendiri yang membuatnya. Dia sangat menyayangimu Changmin."

Changmin dengan segera menatap kalung itu dan membolak-balik bandul kalungnya. Tapi kalungnya merupakan identitas seorang abiliter karena di sana telah tercetak namanya, kode keanggotaan dan jenis kemampuan yang ia miliki. Jadi kalau begitu,

"Apakah dia tahu aku seorang teleporter?"

"Tentu. Kemampuanmu sama dengannya."

"Apa? Ibuku juga seorang teleporter?"

"Kemampuan ini dapat diturunkan melalui gen, Changmin."

"Apa itu juga berlaku pada Kyuhyun?"

Yunho mengangguk. Dari sana Changmin mengambil sebuah hipotesis bahwa Kyuhyun juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan orang tuanya. Pasti salah satu diantara mereka juga _mind controlling dan patroner._ Ia harus segera membagi informasi ini dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi ada satu lagi yang harus ia tahu.

"Apakah ibuku masih hidup?"

Aura abu-abu gelap mengelilingi tubuh Yunho. Ia sudah menebak bahwa Changmin pasti akan menanyakan hal ini jadi dia sudah harus siap untuk menjawabnya.

"Maaf, Changmin."

Bahu changmin merendah, ia sempat menahan napas sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut dan berharap ibunya masih hidup. Tapi sepertinya harapannya tidak bisa terkabul, selalu saja seperti ini.

"Dia meninggal karena apa?"

"Maaf, Changmin. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tidak sekarang."

Ugh, kenapa semuanya memuakkan bagi Changmin. Pertanyaan inti yang ia ajukan malah tak dapat jawaban.

Kali ini Changmin benar – benar akan meninggalkannya sebelum Yunho memanggil nama Changmin, beberapa detik kemudian Changmin sudah dalam rangkulan erat. "Yunho sunbae?"

"Sekali lagi, maaf Changmin."

Dengan ragu – ragu tangan Changmin bergerak dan balik memeluk Yunho. Sebenarnya Changmin masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan masih belum bisa percaya pada setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Kalimat demi kalimat itu masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri.

Changmin merenggangkan pelukannya, Dengan mata yang berkabut dan hidung yang memerah, ia mencoba menahan tangis. "Aku harus kembali keruangan Kyuhyun, dia pasti menungguku."

Yunho melepaskan pelukan dan membiarkan changmin meninggalkannya. Semakin lama langkah itu semakin menjauh dan suaranya terdengar semakin samar. Hanya gema yang nampak seperti lagu kesedihan. Yunho harus dapat berlapang dada terhadap semua kejadian dalam hidupnya. Changmin yang belum bisa menerima kenyataan hanya sebagian kecil dari prediksinya yang menjadi realita.

.

**^^INTERCEPTION : The Unity of Ability^^**

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar asrama, Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya diam. Pikiran Changmin sedang melayang mengunjungi setiap tempat yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama.

Sesampainya di asrama, Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Padahal dari tadi dia menggunakan kursi roda tapi rasa lelahnya masih terasa luar biasa. Dirinya memang masih dalam rehab untuk bisa berjalan normal kembali.

Changmin duduk di kasur Kyuhyun, tanpa sedikitpun membuka mulutnya.

"Changmin, pergi ketempat tidurmu. Jangan disini! Aku ingin beristirahat."

Mendengar perintah itu, dia langsung menuju tempat tidurnya tanpa berkata sepatah – kata pun.

Ada sinyal – sinyal yang tidak di ketahui oleh Kyuhyun, Changmin aneh. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu? Apa kau lupa makan hari ini?" Ledek Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Changmin menggeleng tapi tetap tidak berkomentar. Padahal biasanya dia akan berkata panjang lebar jika menyinggung dengan topik makanan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kau seperti mumi yang berjalan. Kosong dan bisu."

"Kyu?"

"Hmm..."

"Aku ingin bercerita."

"Sejak kapan kau yang selalu mengomel tidak jelas mendadak meminta izin karena ingin bercerita."

"Aku memiliki seorang ayah yang tidak bisa tua tapi bisa mati dan seorang ibu yang sangat manis tapi sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi. Juga ternyata orang yang mengaku ayahku itu adalah sunbae kita. Aku memiliki kemampuan teleportasi warisan gen ibuku yang berarti kau mempunyai kemampuanmu juga berasal dari gen orang tuamu."

Dari tadi Changmin memang hanya diam, tapi sekalinya berbicara, ia habiskan dalam satu nafas. Panjang dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap makna dari apapun yang coba di ceritakan oleh Changmin.

"Uh..Huh? maaf Changmin. Sepertinya kau memang belum makan. Kau sedikit ngelantur hari ini."

"Aku serius, Kyu!

"O..ke maaf, aku tidak mengerti soalnya."

"Kyu, Yunho adalah ayahku."

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik...Kyuhyun tertawa begitu keras, sampai-sampai paru-parunya tidak bisa membedakan mana Oksigen dan Karbon dioksida. Sesudahnya ia meringis sakit.

"Kau bercanda, Min!" Lebih seperti pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku sudah bilang, dia ayahku. Ibu ku bernama Ahn Ji an, dia sudah meninggal. Teleportasiku adalah gen turunan darinya. Yunho tidak bisa tua karena seseorang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu."

Keheningan kembali menyergap. Sampai Changmin kembali bercuap, "Yunho bilang, kau juga mendapatkan kemampuanmu dari orang tuamu."

"Tapi yang memiliki kemampuan ini hanya aku dan Yunho, jadi aku juga anaknya.. Konyol!"

"Mungkin saja dari ibumu?"

"Aku akan menghubungi _Hyung_." Kyuhyun bangun dari terbaringnya dan meraih handphone yang berada di atas nakas. Tapi setelah beberapa kali Leeteuk dihubungi nomornya selalu saja tidak aktif. Tiba – tiba kamar mereka menjadi gelap karena Changmin mematikan lampu kamar mereka secepat kilat, ketika Kyuhyun baru saja hendak kembali berbaring.

Ia akan pastikan dirinya berteleportasi secepat mungkin ke semua ruangan yang berhubungan dengan Yunho untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang memenuhi ruang otaknya. Kapasitas otaknya yang sudah limit serasa akan meledak begitu saja.

.

.

Aktivitas kembali normal beberapa minggu kemudian, _abiliter _mulai berlatih kembali. Sunbae yang sempat bertugas di luar kota juga kembali dan fokus melatih atau berlatih bersama. Satu jam yang lalu, Yunho selaku ketua tim melakukan pertemuan rapat tertutup dengan para _abiliter _tingkat atas. Aktivitas rutin yang dikerjakan oleh _Super Power Abiliter _sebelum melatih.

Tadi pagi sekali, pengumuman hasil evaluasi pada _Underground test_ di umumkan. Beberapa anggota _Mid_ naik jadi _Advance_ dan yang _Advance_ mulai bergabung pada senior mereka. Mereka yang naik tingkat jadi _super power_ akan di latih beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya ikut melatih para junior.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya dua dari sepuluh orang anggota _Mid _yang berhasil naik tingkat menjadi _Advance_. Di papan pengumuman, tidak di tampilkan penilaian. Hanya pengumuman siapa yang lolos dan jadwal latihan. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, akibatnya menimbulkan banyak tanya dan kecurigaan.

"Tumben kau tidak memasang hasil evaluasi, bukankah datanya sudah terkumpul dan lengkap untuk di umumkan seperti biasa?"

Sungmin yang berjalan bersama Leeteuk menuju salah satu aula latihan menanyakan pokok permasalahan yang sebenarnya sudah Yunho jelaskan di ruang rapat tadi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui?"

Sungmin kembali bertanya, dirinya mencoba mengorek informasi dari Leeteuk.

"Maaf, Sungmin."

"Ish, kau aneh Teuki Hyung."

Percakapan mereka berhenti ketika mereka masuk kedalam aula latihan dan siap untuk melatih. Dilain tempat Kyuhyun, Changmin, Minho dan Chanyeol berkumpul dalam satu aula latihan yang lain, ruangan A 316.

Mereka bertiga (Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Chanyeol) adalah anggota Mid yang naik tingkat yang dikumpulkan menjadi satu tim untuk berlatih bersama. Sedangkan Minho masih tetap pada posisinya.

Daehyun si _Knifer Staq_ memasuki ruangan bersama Heechul Pengendali petir. Tak lama kemudian Yunho juga masuk ke aula latihan itu. Suasana menjadi begitu Kikuk ketika Yunho berselisihan pandang dengan Changmin. Tetapi Changmin mencoba mengabaikannya.

"_Annyeong, Hoobae_." Sapa Daehyun mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

"Maaf, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku tidak sempat melatih. Justru mengetes rasa takut kalian." Lanjutnya..

Ke empat orang itu hanya terdiam, bingung akan meresponnya seperti apa.

"Yunho, setahuku kau tidak bertugas disini." Heechul berbisik pelan, tapi bisikan itu masih cukup terdengar samar di telinga mereka berempat.

"Aku hanya disini 15 menit setelah nya rolling ke tempat latihan yang lain."

Sesudahnya Heechul hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan membagi menjadi 1 kelompok 2 orang. Chanyeol dan Changmin akan berlatih bersama Daehyun lalu Kyuhyun dan Minho akan berlatih bersama denganku."

Mereka berempat hanya berbagi pandang sebelum mengangguk. Ada rasa takut di mata Minho ketika ia tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah mencoba memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Minho tidak bisa mengingat kejadian di _Underground Test _termasuk ketika Yunho memanipulasi pikirannya. Tapi rasa tak nyaman ketika melihat Kyuhyun selalu dapat ia rasakan.

"Terutama kalian berdua, mulai hari ini kalian harus berbaikan dan menjadi teman." Tunjuk Heechul pada Kyuhyun dan Minho. "Kalian harus bekerja sebagai tim."

Setelah dibagi mereka bersiap untuk berlatih. Mendengarkan beberapa instruksi yang di berikan oleh _sunbae_ mereka. Changmin sempat mengernyit bingung dan tidak mengerti ketika Yunho berada di sekitar Kyuhyun dari pada di sekitar dirinya. Ia kira Yunho datang untuk melihatnya berlatih.

Aula Latihan A 316 yang cukup luas saat ini, dibagi oleh sekat dinding transparan. Di dinding seberang Changmin ada Kyuhyun yang nampak sedang mendengarkan setiap intruksi yang diberikan oleh Heechul. Dibelakang Kyuhyun ada Yunho yang selalu menatap Kyuhyun. Lalu sebersit pikiran Changmin menerka – nerka apakah benar Kyuhyun juga anak Yunho?

"Changmin, kau mendengarku?"

Daehyun menegur Changmin yang sepertinya jiwanya tidak sedang bersama dengannya saat ini.

"I..ya sunbae."

"Ok, kita mulai latihan."

.

.

Kyuhyun mencoba memanfaatkan semua benda yang tidak bisa menghantarkan listrik di sekitar ruangan tersebut. Heechul adalah pengendali petir, jadi kemungkinan besar ia adalah pengendali jarak jauh. Jadi Kyuhyun dan Minho sepakat untuk membagi antara mereka, Kyuhyun jarak Jauh dan Minho jarak dekat.

"Dia ingin memunculkan petir di sudut kanan belakangmu." Seru Minho yang seorang _Mind Reader. _Dia membaca setiap pergerakan Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengamati sekitar dan ia menggerakkan Matras di seberang dirinya dekat dinding transparan. Lalu dia melemparkan matras itu ketempat yang Minho sebutkan tadi. Percikan api muncul pada matras itu bersamaan dengan Minho yang berjengit dan berteriak keras.

"SUNBAE!"

Heechul tertawa ria, "Thats No-no. Minho kau payah menjadi seorang _mind reader!"_

Lalu telunjuk tanganya menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih terengah-engah.

"Jadi Kyuhyun, kau sudah memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Minho dan meng-iya-kan setiap perkataanya. Tapi sayang kau setipe denganya, berpikiran dangkal."

Kyuhyun sangat tersinggung, tapi dia mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali. Dia baru saja sembuh dan sekarang di paksa untuk berpikir. Semua seniornya kejam. Gelutusnya..

"Minho, seriuslah!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

Takut-takut ia menjawab, "Ya."

"Kyuhyun kau juga harus serius, kau harus memikir massa setiap benda yang kau gerakkan. Bagaimana kalau di dalam matras itu ada bom? Kita semua akan jadi santapan makan malam yang tidak enak karena gosong."

Yang di tegurnya hanya mendengar sekilas informasi dari Heechul, bagiannya ejekannya Kyuhyun anggap sebagai angin lalu.

Minho akui dia tidak bisa menebak dan membaca pikiran Heechul, tadi ia hanya bisa membaca bahwa Heechul akan membuat petir kecil di sudut ruangan tapi tiba-tiba petir juga muncul di belakangnya. Cukup membakar beberapa helai rambut yang menimbulkan bau hangus.

"Bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan sesuatu hal yang lain, ketika dia jelas-jelas memikirkan yang satu itu." Tanya Minho kepada Kyuhyun di tengah – tengah pertahanan diri.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, " Minho sentuh pasir itu! Kering atau basah?"

Dia tidak mengerti dengan cara berpikir Kyuhyun dan mencoba membaca pikiran Kyuhyun yang selalu berubah – ubah belum juga ia harus membaca pikiran Heechul. Semua itu membuatnya mual. tapi Minho tetap bergerak ke arah beberapa karung pasir dan menyentuhnya, "Kering!"

"Oke bergeraklah kesini dengan cepat."

.

.

Changmin berpindah dari satu tempat ketempat yang lain menghindari serangan pisau dari Daehyun dengan cepat dan menangkal setiap serangan yang bergerak ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol telah menetapkan titik – titik tertentu untuk membuat api, tujuannya dari titik – titik tersebut adalah mengunci setiap pergerakan Daehyun.

Daehyun adalah tipe penyerang _center_, tipe penyerang seperti ini di berikan keuntungan untuk memilih jarak dekat atau jarak jauh ketika bertempur. Namun kelemahannya dia jadi tidak memiliki tempat yang tetap di mana ia akan bertarung karena dia harus berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya dengan cepat sesuai respon lawan. Masalahnya dia bukan seorang teleporter seperti Changmin.

Tapi kemampuan serangan benda tajam yang ia lempar selalu tepat sasaran. Jika Changmin telat 1 hingga 2 detik saja untuk menghindar atau menangkal serangan, sudah di pastikan kepala atau leher atau dada nya tidak akan selamat. Karena Daehyun hanya mengontrol serangan ke tiga tempat tersebut.

Chanyeol membuat titik api dengan pola catur yang menyebabkan lawannya skak mat. Bidak apapun yang di gunakan akan menyebabkan lawannya terkepung oleh api.

Changmin masih bergerak menangkal serangan Daehyun, beberapa kali dia mendekat dan mencoba melemparkan senjatanya.

_Tring.._

Bunyi gesekan antara pisau Changmin dan Daehyun terdengar, nafas mereka saling tarik menarik. Hanya Chanyeol yang tidak berkeringat banjir dan terengah karena perkelahian, dia hanya berkeringat karena panas api. Kadang Changmin meragukan hasil yang di pasang pagi tadi, Chanyeol bahkan belum bisa mengontrol api dengan benar kecuali membuat _strategi defensif_, tapi dia bisa naik tingkat.

"Masih lama? Aku sudah lelah!" perkataan itu awalnya Keras menjadi Pelan, karena Jarak Changmin yang awalnya dekat dengan Chanyeol dan kemudian menjadi jauh saat Changmin berteleportasi ke seberang Chanyeol dengan jarak hampir 10 meter.

"Sebentar lagi."

Daehyun merasa sebentar lagi, hanya dalam hitungan menit Changmin akan tumbang. Bagaimana tidak ia sudah hampir 2 jam lebih berteleportasi tanpa henti walaupun jaraknya tidak lebih dari 50 meter.

"Ack!"

Latihan di hentikan, ketika Pisau Daehyun mengenai lengan atas dekat bahu Changmin. mengakibatkan robekan yang cukup parah. Peraturan mengenai waktu dari latihan ini adalah 4 jam tapi jika sebelum 4 jam, salah satu dari mereka terluka maka latihan akan di hentikan.

Changmin tidak fokus, semenjak penjelasan Yunho saat itu. Dia tidak bisa berpikir waras. Tapi sayang Yunho tidak bisa melihat akibat dari perbuatannya yang mengacaukan sistem berpikir Changmin, karena orang itu telah keluar dari 15 menit setelah latihan dimulai.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali memerintahkan Minho untuk mendekat. Dari tadi Minho selalu gagal untuk bisa mendekati Kyuhyun melalui jalan manapun, karena Heechul akan menciptakan petir – petir kecil di sekitarnya. Membuat Kyuhyun gemas setengah mati. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa meninggalkan posisinya untuk menjemput Minho karena posisinya adalah posisi yang paling pas untuk segera mengakhiri latihan (pertarungan) ini.

Minho mencoba membaca pikiran Heechul lagi untuk menemukan celah dan ia memanfaatkan hal itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, dia menggerakkan pasir – pasir dalam karung tersebut dan memadatkannya.

Petir Heechul tidak akan bisa mengalirkan listriknya karena pasir itu kering dan menjadi padat. Kyuhyun dan Minho bersembunyi di balik kungkungan pasir tersebut. Pasir itu akan selalu melindungi bagian yang menjadi serangan petir Heechul. Akhirnya latihan berhenti.

Peraturan lainnya adalah ketika siswa yang dilatih oleh seniornya bisa mempertahankan diri dari setiap serangan (_Defensive Order_). Maka latihan di hentikan. Mereka bertiga terlentang dengan dada yang naik turun. Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa latihan Changmin bahkan sudah berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

Dilain tempat, beberapa orang yang memakai jas berkumpul di salah satu ruangan pribadi menonton setiap latihan dari para _abiliter._

"Seunghyun, tetap tidak mau bicara yang sesungguhnya." Seseorang yang tampak paling muda di antara 4 orang lainnya walaupun umurnya sudah mencapai 45 tahun menyampaikan informasi pada orang-orang tersebut.

Orang yang nampak paling tua dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis dan rambut yang mulai memutih, hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Dia orang yang sudah bekerja pada kita sejak lama. Kucing sepertinya cukup di berikan ikan, ia akan kembali menurut."

"Jadi apa kita akan memulai mencari _password_ itu?" Seseorang yang lain dengan jas hitam dan dasi garis-garis biru gelap bertanya pada sang tetua.

"Tentu, _projectnya _tidak akan sempurna tanpa _password_ itu." suara serak itu terdengar sangat dingin dan menaikkan suasana keremangan ruangan tersebut.

"Si kyung tidak cukup pintar." Lanjutnya dengan buku – buku jari yang memutih karena remasan pada ujung sofa kayu tersebut.

_To Be Continue_

_._

_._

Happy Birthday Kyu Kyu.. (Walaupun telat)

Ada yang nunggu update?

Ini dia Chapter 9 dan aku tertawa ngakak. Aku bikin script lagi yang ngebuat aku jadi aneh sendiri, ni fiksi udah Scifi, Criminal tapi fantasi. Endingnya juga secara kasar sudah di persiapkan.

Hubungan Yunho dan Changmin sudah terungkap sesuai janji aku.

Pasti reader bakal tanya lagi Seunghyun itu baik atau jahat, eh author bukannya jawab malah tamplin tokoh baru lagi yaitu Si Kyung. Siapa dia? Hahahaha tunggu saja kelanjutannya.

Dan Author kapok gak edit ulang karena chapter kemarin fatal banyak nama tokoh yang ketuker sama halnya di ff atu lagi. Dengan hati yang tulus author minta maaf..

Jangan berhenti mengingatkan author kalau ada typos lagi ya..

Big Hug

ESH1608


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: INTERCEPTION : the unity of ability**

**Genre : Frienship; Brothership; Fantasy**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast :**

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Support cast : Shim Changmin**

**Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk, Jung Yunho**

**Other cast : Super Junior, BAP, EXO, SNSD, BIGBANG**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, OOC, alur berputar – putar... don't like it don't read it**

**Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.**

.

.

**^^INTERCEPTION : The Unity of Ability chapter 10^^**

**.**

**.**

"Hah, haah,, ah.."

'_**Aku akan membawa Jungsoo bersamaku,' **__Suara seorang pria berperawakan tegas terngiang dalam tidur tak tenang Kyuhyun. _

'_**Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia?' **__Kali ini suara lembut milik seorang wanita yang entah siapa yang menggema dalam alam bawah sadarnya._

_._

"Aaaah, hah, hah." Kyuhyun mengeratkan matanya yang terpejam, nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat.

.

'_**Jungsoo akan tinggal bersamaku, biar mereka tidak curiga. Aku akan meninggalkanmu bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Yunho dan Jian juga akan bersamamu.'**__ Masih tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya._

_Wanita itu menggeleng tegas,__** 'Tapi Sayang, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jungsoo begitu saja. Ya Tuhan, dia masih berumur 6 Tahun. Aku ibunya, dia juga berhak bersamaku.' **_

'_**Tidak bisa, aku membutuhkan Jungsoo.' **__Keputusan pria itu final._

_Amarah yang selama ini di pendamnya mulai muncul ke permukaan, Wanita yang bernama Yura tersebut telah selesai bermain-main dengan rasa sabarnya. __**'Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya? Sumpah demi tuhan Park Si Kyung, jika kau melakukan percobaan konyolmu itu lagi pada Jungsoo. Aku tidak segan-segan mengulitimu hidup-hidup.'**_

_Mata pria berpelindar was-was, cemas juga gelisah. __**'Aku harus segera pergi, mereka pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak ada di ruanganku. Mereka pasti akan menuju kesini.'**_

_Wanita berparas lembut selembut suaranya memegang tangan pria di depannya ini dengan gemetar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia mengamati sesosok anak yang tertidur dalam gendongan pria di hadapannya ini. Mengelus pipinya yang dingin dengan pelan bermaksud agar semua tindakannya tidak membangunkan anak tersebut. Pria itu terdiam mengamati sosok anak laki-laki yang berada pada dekapannya juga mengamati sesosok wanita yang terlalu sempurna itu._

'_**Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Pasti ketika dia bangun dia akan langsung mencariku.' **__Suara Yura tercekat di tenggorokan._

'_**Aku akan mencari cara, tapi untuk beberapa bulan ke depan sepertinya dia tidak bisa bertemu denganmu.' **__Koneksi diantara keduanya berbanding lurus, kini suara pria yang bernama Park Si Kyung itu yang mulai bergetar. _

_Dia menatap wanita di hadapannya ini dengan mata yang sendu. Memikirkan bahwa pada akhirnya jalan yang dia ambil adalah berpisah dengan wanita yang sudah bersamanya sejak dahulu, terlalu sakit. Obsesi dan Emosi. Dua hal yang terkadang dia sesali tapi tak urung dia banggakan. _

_Tiba-tiba Suara ban mobil yang menyentuh bebatuan kerikil juga dahan pohon yang berserakan di tanah kering itu terdengar. Tanpa sempat memproses lebih jauh lagi Yura berlari ke kamar atas menuju sebuah kamar bayi di lantai dua rumahnya. Seluruh cahaya penerangan dalam rumahnya tiba-tiba padam._

_._

"Hahh,, haaah, hahh, eomma!" Kyuhyun tidur dengan gelisah, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri dengan kasar. Tanpa sadar cahaya putih terang nampak begitu saja pada kedua telapak tangannya yang tidak tertutup selimut itu.

.

_Suara Jejak kaki membuat teras lantai rumahnya yang terbuat dari papan kayu itu berderit, Yura melihat dari jendela atas, untuk memastikan perkiraannya mengenai siapa yang datang. 2 buah mobil van hitam terparkir di depan halaman rumahnya. _

_Dengan panik, dia menggendong bayi kecil yang baru berusia 3 bulan tersebut dalam pelukannya. Membungkusnya dengan mantel tebal. Dinginnya angin musim gugur nampak menusuk tulang dan melemahkan persendiannya. Yura berlari menuruni anak tangga, sambil mencoba mengeluarkan energi patronnya. _

_Braak!_

_Pintu rumahnya terbuka kasar membuatnya mematung, Si Kyung;ayah dari kedua anaknya juga sudah tidak ada lagi dalam rumahnya. Pasukan yang ia tahu sebagai guardian itu masuk paksa sambil memegang senjata laras panjang khusus dengan laser merah yang berpendar ke seluruh ruangan. Suara dari walkie talkie yang menempel di bahu atas para guardian itu terdengar ricuh karena bermacam-macam perintah nampaknya diluncurkan tanpa rasa sabar._

_Yura mematung dibeberapa anak tangga terakhir, tangannya merangkul erat Kyuhyun kecil sambil menyembunyikannya dalam mantel tebal tersebut. Tapi dia sudah terkungkung dari segala arah, satu-satu caranya dia menyelamatkan dirinya juga Kyuhyun adalah dengan mengaktifkan kemampuan patronnya. Dengan sekejap, Patronnya mengeluarkan warna putih terang yang menyilaukan mata, membuat pasukan itu berhenti mendekat._

_._

"Eomma, Eomma... hah." Tangan Kyuhyun sekali lagi tanpa sadar menggerakan benda-benda yang ada di sekitar tempat tidur dan dalam kamarnya tersebut ke segala arah. Matanya masih terpejam, alam bawah sadarnya yang melakukan itu. Suara bantingan benda dan pecahan keras terdengar, membangunkan Changmin dari tidurnya begitu saja. Dirinya terkejut dengan penampakan kamarnya.

Changmin langsung bangun dan turun dari kasur atas, lalu mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun juga menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang bergerak kesana kemari melayangkan benda ke semua sudut ruangan.

.

'_**Hentikan patron mu. atau kami tidak segan-segan untuk mencelakaimu.'**_

_Tidak ada suara balasan, Yura masih tetap terdiam gemetar._

.

"Haah.. Andwae (Jangan), Eomma.. hah." Kepala Kyuhyun masih bergerak tak nyaman, alam bawah sadarnya masih mengontrol pikirannya untuk menggerakan sembarang benda.

Hampir saja buku tebal tersebut mengenai kepala Changmin jika saja dia tidak berteleportasi dengan cepat menjauhi benda tersebut, tapi dia kembali mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kyu, Kyunie, bangunlah. Kau hanya bermimpi buruk." Changmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan intensitas semakin kuat.

.

'_**Kami hanya mencari keberadaan Park Si Kyung. Kalau kau tetap tidak menghilangkan patronmu maka kami akan menembakmu.' **__Seorang Pemimpin dari guardian ber-nametag Choi Seunghyun itu memberi gertakan sangat lantang__**. **__Tapi seseorang yang di beri gertakan tak meresponnya sama sekali._

_Karena terdesak perintah, Choi Seunghyun (atau orang sering menyebutnya dengan TOP) memposisikan selaras panjangnya ke arah wanita tersebut di tengah cahaya putih terang yang mengaburkan ..._

_Dorr!_

.

"Eomma!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan membuka matanya paksa. Nafasnya memburu naik turun dengan cepat. Perlahan pandangannya yang bergerak kesana kemari dan mengabur antara kenyataan dan mimpi itu menuju satu fokus. Dia bisa melihat Changmin yang cemas, cahaya putih pada telapak tangannya juga menghilang.

Dia melihat ke segala arah, Kamarnya nampak seperti bukan sebuah kamar. Dengan lemas, ia mencoba duduk dan dibantu oleh Changmin.

"Kau berlatih teleportasi dikamar lagi, min? Kau menyenggol barang-barang lagi? Sudah kubilang jangan latihan dalam kamar. Aku tidak mau membereskannya lagi." Lirihnya terdengar lemah dan patah-patah.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Tapi dirimu." Changmin berkata sambil memberikan Kyuhyun segelas air.

Dia meminumnya dengan pelan-pelan, "Aku? Bagaimana bisa? Aku sedang tertidur."

Changmin mengendikkan bahunya cepat, "Aku juga tidak tahu, Kau menggerakkannya dengan tanganmu yang juga mengeluarkan cahaya putih terang. Kau mimpi buruk?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat mengenai mimpinya, dahinya berkerut. Tapi nihil, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali. Juga mengenai cahaya putih, miliknya berwarna _turqouise_ bukan putih. Itu jelas bukan warna energinya. Semakin lama ia berpikir keras semakin sakit kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat mimpiku." Serunya lemah.

"Ya sudah, jangan terlalu di paksa. Sepertinya kau sedang rindu dengan ibumu. Kau terus menyebut dia dalam tidurmu."

"Eomma?"

"Heump." Angguk Changmin.

Sesaat ruangan menjadi hening,

"Changmin-na?"

"Ya?"

"Orang tuaku tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti yang kau katakan kemarin. Sepertinya kekuatanku bukan karena di turunkan oleh gen. Aku baru ingat."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Changmin memposisikan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun sama-sama menyenderkan punggungnya ke arah kepala tempat tidur.

"Jika Yunho memang benar ayahmu lalu dia bilang bahwa ibumu memiliki kemampuan yang sama, itu berarti kemampuanmu memang diturunkan melalui gen. Tapi tidak dengan diriku, Ayah dan ibuku normal. Sebelum aku di bawa kesini, aku tidak pernah sama sekali melihat kedua orang tuaku menggunakan kemampuan seperti aku atau jungsoo hyung miliki."

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat kenangannya sebelum dia datang ke tempat ini. Dia hidup dengan normal, sekolah di tempat sekolah biasa, melakukan rutinitas yang tidak mencurigakan bahkan saat itu dia tidak tahu jika dia memiliki kemampuan.

_ –tapi kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu, bahwa kenangan itu adalah bohong dan kamuflase–_

.

.

Di malam yang sama yaitu setelah dia menyelesaikan semua kewajibannya tepat beberapa hari setelah latihan selesai diselenggarakan, Leeteuk mendatangi Yunho dalam asramanya. Sepertinya dia harus bicara panjang malam ini.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini, Leeteuk kerap kali mendapat mimpi buruk. Tapi Leeteuk tidak tahu, bahwa ternyata Kyuhyun juga mengalami hal yang sama. Dia butuh teman untuk berbagi cerita dan hanya Yunho yang bisa ia percaya. Ketakutan adalah sumber kelemahan dari seseorang.

Ketakutan itu bisa jadi berasal dari dua hal; Kau takut karena tidak tahu apapun atau kau takut karena kau tahu semuanya. Leeteuk tidak mengerti kegelisahannya sebenarnya berasal dari mana. Sebab terlalu banyak akar yang kini telah menyebar. Dia takut karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bertemu dengan Yunho adalah keputusan final setelah bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa mengetuk atau memencet bel, pintu kamar asrama Yunho terbuka begitu saja. Suara dari intercom menyapa pendengarannya.

"**Masuk dan tunggulah, aku sedang mandi."**

Leeteuk berjalan pelan dan berdiri di samping sofa ruang tamu dari asramanya. Terakhir kali dirinya datang ke ruangan Yunho adalah pada saat dia menemukan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke tempat ini.

"**Kenapa kau berdiri? Duduklah!"** Suara dari intercom kembali terdengar. Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mungkinkan kalau Yunho sedang mengamatinya sambil mandi.

"Seolma (jangan-jangan) kau mengawasiku dari kamar mandi?" Tanyanya sangat ragu. Tapi tidak menghentikan dirinya untuk duduk di sofa milik Yunho, sesekali bergeser mencari posisi yang membuatnya nyaman.

Yunho hanya tertawa sambil membiarkan air dari pancuran _shower_ itu mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya**. "Aku hidup dengan seribu mata." **Candanya masih melalui intercom. Tentu dia hanya bercanda, maksud yang sebenarnya adalah karena CCTV yang dia instal di seluruh sudut ruangan atau di sudut lainnya yang tersembunyi.

Membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk Yunho sampai dia benar-benar bisa menemui Leeteuk dengan layak (tanpa handuk atau _topless _misalnya).

"Tumben kemari? Kali ini ingin mengeluh tentang apa? Kau tidak ingin beradu argumen denganku lagi bukan?

"Aku datang bukan untuk mengeluh atau beradu argumen." Jelasnya lantang, sebenarnya Leeteuk enggan untuk berbagi cerita dengan Yunho bahkan tadi ia sempat bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri mengenai apakah harus dirinya datang menemui Yunho. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi hanya Yunho satu-satunya orang yang dapat ia percaya dan mengetahui akan kegelisahan hatinya.

"Benarkah? Sedikit meragukan." Kekeh Yunho, mencoba menggoda.

"Jinjjanikka (beneran)." Tone bicaranya sedikit naik.

"Terus karena apa? Mimpi buruk?"

Bam! Benarkan, tanpa cerita pun Yunho sudah bisa menebak masalahnuya dan membuatnya yang sedari tadi dalam keadaan santai tiba-tiba terkejut, terlebih lagi ketika Yunho mendudukan dirinya di sampingnya.

"Aku juga mengalaminya, kali ini apa yang kau mimpikan?"

"Appa, eomma, terkadang orang-orang itu."

Yunho merangkul leeteuk kedalam pelukannya. Jika ada orang yang melihat mereka berdua seperti ini pasti mereka akan mencoba mengabadikan moment tersebut. Secara semua orang sudah tahu bahwa hubungan Leeteuk dan Yunho bagai film kartun dengan tokoh Kucing dan tikus tersebut.

Tapi bagi Yunho; Leeteuk, Kyuhyun dan juga Changmin adalah keluarganya. Tidak ada yang lain lagi karena orang-orang yang dulu dekat dengannya kini sudah tak lagi muda bahkan beberapa sudah kembali pada sang kuasa.

Selama Yunho hidup dia membenci dirinya sendiri, membenci semua orang yang telah menyebabkannya menjadi seperti ini. Tapi jika ia mengingat bahwa Changmin juga kerapuhan dunia yang akan menghampiri semua orang sebentar lagi. Yunho membuang jauh pikirannya saat itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Yunho melepaskan rangkulan erat tersebut. "Kau tau Jungsoo. Orang-orang akan berpikir kita sedang dalam hubungan _love-hate relationship_."

"Memang seperti itu bukan? Aku selalu membencimu setiap saat."

Yunho menyenggol lengan Leeteuk pelan, "Tapi mencintaiku kan? Kau bahkan selalu mencariku ketika kau butuh, jadi kau mengakui kita dalam hubungan ini?"

"No!" Tegas, tanpa ada penolakan.

"Apakah masih memimpikan hal yang sama?"

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk tak ada semangat.

"Kemarin, petinggi dan pemerintah sudah mulai bergerak. Mereka mulai mencari keberadaan ayahmu juga _sebuah password._" Cerita Yunho, sebenarnya itu masih rahasia. Tapi ia pikir Leeteuk berhak tahu karena itu menyangkut ayahnya.

"_Password?_"

Yunho menggeleng tidak mengerti, "Entah _Password _apa yang coba mereka cari. Aku, Heechul dan beberapa anggota yang lain sedang menyelidikinya. Kibum berhasil menembus database mereka kemarin."

"Kau bertemu dengan Kim Kibum, dia ada disini?" Rasa penasaran, rindu dan amarah bergelung menjadi satu di hati Leeteuk.

"Ya."

"Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Apa dia masih berada bersama dengan orang itu?"

"Orang yang mana lagi? Kau selalu menyebut orang itu, ini, mereka. Sebut saja secara gamblang. Kalau yang kau maksud Choi Seunghyun (TOP), aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Jadi kupikir Kibum juga tidak bersama dengannya. Terakhir dia yang mengunjungimu bukan?"

"Ya, ku pikir aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia pasti tahu keberadaan ayah."

"Sekarang kau berharap bertemu dengannya? Terus kenapa waktu itu, ketika kau bertemu dengannya, kau malah memasang pertahanan diri."

"Karena dia datang bukan untuk bertemu dengan ku, melainkan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun?" sebelah alis Yunho terangkat, memproses semua kejadian yang mereka lalui dan mencoba menarik sebuah hipotesis dini.

"Ya, dia mengatakannya kepadaku."

"Si Kyung hyung, ayahmu, aku pikir dia mengetahui tentang _password _itu."

Lama ruangan itu menjadi sunyi, keduanya hanyut dalam kegamangan hati mereka. Dentingan jam seolah sangat lambat dan pelan terdengar. Pikiran mereka berdua memasuki kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan, tentang tindakan konyol dan tidak masuk akal yang pernah mereka lakukan. Memberi catatan dengan garis tebal bahwa sebuah rasa keingintahuan bisa menjadi mala petaka bagi hajat hidup orang banyak.

_Beberapa belas tahun yang lalu, Leeteuk atau banyak orang mengenalnya sebagai Park Jungsoo yang ketika itu masih berumur 6 tahun juga Yunho yang berumur 24 tahun. Mereka berdua mengalami perlakuan yang sama dengan latar belakang cerita yang berbeda._

_Park Jungsoo, anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah menyangka atau membayangkan bahwa dia akan di pisahkan secara paksa oleh seseorang bernama Park Si Kyung;ayahnya sendiri; dengan ibunya. Dia masih terlalu kecil dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahkan untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi saja dia tidak mampu._

_Hanya 3 kenyataan yang dapat di tangkap oleh otak kecilnya saat itu. Yang pertama adalah bahwa dia di bawa ke tempat asing, bertemu dengan banyak anak seusianya tapi mereka tidak bisa ingat siapa diri mereka sendiri. Kedua, Ayahnya adalah seseorang peneliti yang bekerja untuk pemerintah._

_Lalu yang terakhir adalah kenyataan bahwa dia berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang di luar sana, tetapi sama seperti kebanyakan anak yang dia temui di tempat asing ini. Anehnya lagi, sebagian di antara anak yang berada di tempat tersebut itu harus mendapatkan perlakuan kasar untuk bisa menjadi berbeda sedangkan ia dengan mudah mengendalikan kemampuannya, _

_Jungsoo tahu bahwa dia memiliki kemampuan itu sejak dirinya bahkan belum bisa berbicara, ibunya sering bilang bahwa itu adalah anugrah yang patut ia syukuri karena kelak itu bisa membantu banyak orang. Tapi Jungsoo kecil tidak pernah bisa mengerti, karena baginya kemampuan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan juga penyebab mengapa ia di pisahkan dengan ibunya._

_Di tengah posisinya saat itu, selalu ada dua orang menjadi penjaga dirinya juga penjaga Kyuhyun;calon adiknya kelak. Orang itu adalah Jung Yunho dan Choi Seunghyun (TOP). _

_Tapi dia tidak tahu ada hubungan apa antara mereka berdua dengan ayahnya. Kebingungannya makin menumpuk tidak terselesaikan lalu ditambah lagi ketika adiknya lahir, orang-orang di sekitarnya mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah adiknya (satu ayah dan ibu yang sama) malah dianggap sebagai anak dari ibunya dengan Jung Yunho. _

"Kau masih tidak mau cerita mengenai hubunganmu dengan ibuku? Apakah benar bahwa kau berselingkuh dengan ibuku?

Yunho mendadak tertawa tanpa bisa berhenti, dia hanya bisa memegang kulit perutnya dengan kuat. Dia benar-benar berhenti ketika melihat respon Leeteuk yang menakutkan. Anak itu melihatnya seolah-olah dia akan segera mencabut nyawanya.

"Beberapa kali aku harus bilang, aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan ibumu."

"Tapi mereka selalu bilang seperti itu bahkan sampai sekarang."

"Jangan bilang kau mimpi buruk tentang itu? karena sungguh jika seperti itu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tertawa." Dia melanjutkan tawanya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Oleh karena itu, jelaskan padaku. Yunho Ahjussi, aku sekarang bukan anak berumur 10 tahun lagi."

"Oke, oke. " Dia berucap di sela tawanya yang mulai berubah menjadi kekehan.

"Aku, Ibumu;Yura Noona, Ibu Changmin;Jian dan Ayahmu;Park Si Kyung adalah sahabat baik. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?"

Leeteuk hanya meresponnya dengan diam.

"Ibu mu adalah Kakak kandung dari ibu Changmin dan aku adalah suami dari Jian. Singkatnya Ibumu adalah kakak iparku. Awalnya aku tidak mengenal ibumu juga ayahmu, tapi yang aku tahu mereka bertiga (Yura, Jian dan Si Kyung) adalah sahabat baik dan peneliti terpilih."

"Jadi kau bukan ayah Kyuhyun kan?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Aku hanya bisa bercerita sampai sana. Setelah kita bertemu dengan ayahmu, biarkan dia yang menjelaskan semuanya."

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Sehari setelah kejadian mimpi buruk itu, Kyuhyun sedang berdiam diri di kamar asramanya, hari ini seluruh _abiliter_ diberikan waktu sehari untuk bersenang-senang dan bebas melakukan apapun. Yang penting jangan sampai merusak properti di tempat itu, Intip Chanyeol yang sedang di marahi habis-habisan karena lagi –lagi hampir saja membakar sebuah gedung, kali ini ruang latihan yang baru selesai di renovasi.

Berdua dengan Changmin di dalam kamar itu tanpa melakukan hal yang berarti, Kyuhyun mencoba melatih _mind controllingnya_. Walaupun sebenarnya pikirannya masih mengawang pada kejadian kemarin. Sesekali dia memindahkan barang-barang dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya atau menyuruh Changmin berteleportasi menaruh barang kedalam kamar mandi.

Walaupun Kyuhyun bisa memindahkan benda bukan berarti benda itu bisa tembus pandang dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi begitu saja. Nah, jika sudah seperti itu dia akan _umm-_memanfaatkan kemampuan Changmin. Biar saja toh yang disuruh tidak merasa keberatan.

Kyuhyun masih mencoba mencari cara agar pikiraannya tidak tertuju terus pada ingatan malam itu, karena kepalanya telah memberikan alarm peringatan bahwa jika dia terus memikirkannya, maka rasa sakit akan menyerangnya. Jadi dia mengalihkan pikirannya pada ingatan tentang kejadian saat mereka latihan beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya mengenai tragedi Changmin yang tidak fokus lalu berakhir terluka gara-gara pisau milik sunbaenya; Daehyun.

"Min, Masih tidak mau cerita apa yang terjadi di tempat latihan?"

Changmin yang sedang berada dalam kamar mandi, berpindah sepersekian detik ke kasur atasnya, "Aku bilang tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Oke, tidak ada yang terjadi ya. (Kyuhyun pura-pura berpikir).. Lalu jelaskan padaku tentang Lay yang menjadi healer dadakan karena lengan atasmu robek?" Ledek Kyuhyun tepatnya memancing Changmin untuk bercerita apa yang terjadi saat latihan waktu itu.

"Hanya terluka ketika latihan itu wajar." Jawabnya santai.

"Wajar ya? Iya sih. Tapi ekspresimu tidak mengatakan seperti itu."

"Aku hanya lelah dan kurang berkonsentrasi saat itu." lirih Changmin.

"Aku tahu kau ceroboh, tapi rasanya aneh jika kau selalu ceroboh setiap sa-Ouch!" sindirannya berhenti tiba-tiba karena Changmin menggetok kepala Kyuhyun. Kapan anak itu berpindah dari kasur atas menjadi tepat di samping Kyuhyun?

"Sakit!" Keluhnya sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya.

"Rasakan!"

Mereka berdua malah perang bantal, tapi kegiatannya tiba-tiba terinterupsi ketika alarm di kamar mereka itu berputar – putar mengeluarkan cahanya merah dan berbunyi nyaring. Semua anak-anak di asrama berlarian keluar.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya panik.

"Ayo keluar." Changmin dengan cemas menggeret Kyuhyun, keluar dari kamar mereka.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue..**

Maaf, pendek. Aku Cuma bisa menulis sebanyak itu, kegiatan yang lain sedang menumpuk. Tapi kalau gak aku update aku takut lupa apa yang mau aku ketik di chap ini. jadilah cuma segini. Masa lalunya udah mulai ke buka kan? Kalau masih ada yang bingung tentang peran di atas kalian bisa tanya aku melalui rev atau PM.

2 atau 3 chapter lagi, ff ini beres. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menjanjikan mau update kapan, hehehe. Bocoran chapter depan : Asrama mereka bakal terbakar, beberapa orang akan menghilang dan... selamat berjumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang masih setia membaca dan mendukung FF yang gak jelas ini. Oh ya, satu lagi hadiah untuk kalian karena ff ini bisa menembus chap 10, Horeee! Pada akhirnya tokoh utama yang menjadi satu adalah Kyuline (Kyuhyun, Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun, dan Suho). Hahahaha, bingung pastikan?

BigHug

ESH1608


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: INTERCEPTION : the unity of ability**

**Genre : Frienship; Brothership; Fantasy**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast :**

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Support cast : Shim Changmin**

**Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk, Jung Yunho**

**Other cast : Super Junior, BAP, EXO, SNSD, BIGBANG**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, OOC, alur berputar – putar... don't like it don't read it**

**Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.**

**.**

**.**

**(P.s : pengumuman bagi reader setia ff ini, mulai dari sekarang alur ff ini akan sangat serius. Jadi bersiaplah! (gak penting ya?) hehe. Juga ingat ya ini FF fantasy jadi kalau tidak masuk akal, mohon diterima. So, Here We Go!)**

.

.

**^^INTERCEPTION : The Unity of Ability chapter 11^^**

Semua orang berhamburan keluar, para _advance abiliter _bahkan sudah bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Mereka berkumpul bersama di halaman asrama dengan tatapan cemas dan waspada. Suara alarm masih saja terus menggaung terdengar sampai keluar. Tapi anehnya gedung itu dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Lalu jika sudah seperti itu karena apa alarm berbunyi?

Mereka saling bertukar pandang, berbagi rasa penasaran. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tersadar bahwa kejadian itu hanya dialami oleh mereka dan hanya terjadi di asrama mereka, karena asrama yang lain nampak tenang. Tapi mengapa?Kenapa hanya mereka yang berkumpul di tempat ini? Kemana _abiliter _yang lain_? _Kenapa para senior juga tidak kunjung datang dan menjelaskan situasi tersebut. Berbagai pertanyaan melayang di benak pikiran mereka tapi tetap tidak ditemukan jawabannya.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, perasaan asing mulai menghampirinya lagi. Rasa tidak nyaman yang terus mengganggu membuat konsentrasinya buyar seketika.

"Changmin ada apa sebenarnya? Aku tidak mengerti."

Changmin mencibir pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun, "Kau kira aku mengerti?" Jawabnya mencoba peduli.

Tiba-tiba suara pecahan kaca dari lantai yang paling atas terdengar, mereka refleks menunduk dan melindungi kepala dengan lengan dari pecahan kaca yang berhamburan bak hujan. Beberapa mulai berteriak. Key mencoba memasang patronnya beberapa kali, tapi kemampuannya tidak berfungsi. Entah mengapa energinya tidak bisa mengalir dengan sempurna.

"Ada apa ini? aku tidak bisa mengendalikan patronku?" Keluhnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Key yang berada di ujung sana. Dia perlahan mencerna situasi yang sedang menimpa teman satu tingkatnya itu. Disekitar Kyuhyun tidak ada benda yang bisa ia gerakan sebagai bahan eksperimen. Tak ingin menghamburkan banyak waktu, dia menyuruh Changmin menggunakan kemampuannya. "Changmin berteleportasilah!"

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." Perintah Kyuhyun tidak jelas terdengar olehnya, terendam oleh suara teriakan dari member _advance _yang lain. Gemas karena Changmin tidak bisa melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan, Kyuhyun mencobanya sendiri.

Dia mencoba tenang, lalu perlahan bola matanya mulai berubah menjadi biru terang. Kyuhyun mengaktifkan energinya, dia mencoba menggerakkan sebuah besi tua yang jauh di ujung sana tapi hasilnya _nihil_. Oh tidak, mengapa ini semua terjadi? Segera, Ia langsung menghampiri Changmin, memegang lengannya. Dia juga mencoba berbicara sedekat mungkin dengan Changmin. "Min, Aku tidak bisa mengontrol benda."

"Apa?"

"Ini aneh. Sepertinya ada yang salah."

"Ish, mengapa mereka selalu saja berteriak?" Changmin mendengus kesal karena reaksi teman satu angkatannya yang dari tadi tetap rusuh dan tak henti saling menyela satu sama lain.

"Teman-teman tenanglah!" Suho yang saat ini menjabat sebagai ketua _advance abiliter_ menggantikan Yesung memberikan komando tepat di tengah kerumunan.

Mereka mulai berhenti berteriak, baru beberapa saat mereka tenang.

**Bam! **

**Trang!**

Kaca jendela di lantai dua pecah kembali disusul oleh asap tebal dan hawa panas. Kyuhyun dan yang lain bergerak menjauh dari asrama, mereka terus berjalan mundur sampai pada akhirnya rasa ganjil kembali terasa. Kyuhyun yang berada paling belakang berhenti ketika dia merasakan seperti ada dinding yang menghalangi. Changmin juga merasakannya, yang lain juga. Tapi ketika mereka berbalik kebelakang, tak ada bentuk fisik dari dinding itu. Karena bentuknya tak terlihat, kasat mata.

Asap tebal kini mulai menyelubungi mereka, hawa panas juga sudah mulai bergesekan dengan kulit. Rasa cemas membuat mereka mulai memukul atau menendang dinding transparan tersebut dan berharap akan ada yang merespon rasa panik yang kini tengah menguar di masing-masing orang.

Karena cuma harapan yang saat ini menjadi tumpuan. Entah mengapa selain kemampuan mereka yang tidak bisa di gunakan, senjata mereka juga ikut tak berfungsi. Dinding itu entah terbuat dari apa, dia tidak mengalirkan gelombang elektromagnetik seperti yang dimiliki oleh para _Patroner._

"Ige Mwoji (ini apa)?" Changmin berseru ditengah kecemasan yang melandanya, sedang Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil berpikir keras.

Lama kelamaan, satu persatu dari mereka mulai tumbang karena minimnya oksigen yang mereka hirup. Tempat itu seperti penjara tanpa ventilasi yang bercampur dengan asap dan hawa panas api. Diantara beberapa dari mereka yang mulai menutup mata, Kyuhyun masih mencoba bertahan dan mencari cara untuk bisa meloloskan diri dari tempat ini sambil berharap pertolongan datang.

Keadaannya jauh berbeda dengan Changmin yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Changmin, kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Changmin yang terduduk lemas disampingnya dan bersandar pada dinding transparan itu.

"Akuh...Hh.." Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata yang tertahan. Kepalanya mulai pening, untuk bernafas saja rasanya amat sakit.

"Sudah tidak usah bicara, simpan tenagamu."

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan menjauhi Changmin, dia memutari dari satu tempat ketempat yang lain mengikuti alur dari dinding transparan tersebut. Tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika dentuman keras menggema. Bagian atap asramanya sudah habis dilalap api, beberapa gentengnya runtuh hampir saja menimpa dirinya kalau saja satu orang ini tidak menyelamatkannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh Kyuhyun?" Suho bangun dari posisinya, setelah mendorong Kyuhyun ke arah berlawanan dari tempat dimana runtuhan atap itu jatuh berserakan.

"Aku sedang mencari celah."

Suho mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, dia harus menghemat oksigennya. "Aku tahu, tapi tindakan mu tadi berbahaya. Kau bisa saja mati! Kita sedang tidak bisa mengontrol apapun saat ini." Dia menarik Kyuhyun ke tempat asalnya dekat Changmin. Sebagai ketua, ia bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan member yang lain.

Karena Suho adalah seorang pengendali air, cairan dalam tubuhnya bisa teratur dengan baik, membuat tubuhnya tidak mudah mengeluarkan cairan berlebih akibat hawa panas. Setidaknya dia akan bertahan sedikit lebih lama dari gejala dehidrasi yang kini hampir menimpa semua orang ditempat itu.

"Kyungsoo, sadarlah!" Suara bass Chanyeol terdengar samar, beberapa orang yang telah lemas menengok kearahnya termasuk Kyuhyun. Satu persatu dari mereka tumbang seperti Kyungsoo yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Disampingnya, sahabatnya juga sudah mulai memasuki tahap tersebut. "Changmin, bertahanlah." Kyuhyun memohon sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Changmin yang kini sudah terkulai lemas di bahu kirinya, hanya beberapa kali kelopak mata itu membuka dan menutup dengan berat.

"Kyuh.." Cara dia memanggilnya, membuat hati Kyuhyun berdesir nyeri. Dia mulai membayangkan hal buruk akan menimpa mereka semua.

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengeratkan rangkulannya pada tubuh Changmin.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Yunho, aku menyayanginya." Disisa-sisa kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, Changmin masih saja sempat menitipkan sebuah pesan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Seperti orang yang sekarat." Kyuhyun menahan suaranya yang bergetar, dia mencoba melontarkan lelucon dan membuat Changmin terus berbicara. "Eoh, kau benar. Aku seperti orang yang sekarat." Changmin tersenyum lemah,

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, _sunbae-nim_ pasti akan kesini."

"Hm."

Berhenti sudah percakapan itu seiring dengan Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya, tangan kanannya sudah terkulai sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih bertengger pada tubuh Changmin. Kepalanya pusing, di barengi sakit yang teramat sangat. Rasa sesak yang pada awal mendera dirinya, kini sudah tidak terasa karena tubuhnya yang mulai kebas. Dia mual setengah mati lama-kelamaan malah seolah mati rasa. Dinding transparan itu lah yang menjadi penyangga tubuhnya saat ini.

Bagian belakang asrama sudah habis terbakar, mungkin sebentar lagi gedung itu hanya menyisakan puing-puingnya saja. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja mereka masih bisa bertahan dan keluar dari situasi tak masuk akal ini. Sebelum alam bawah sadar mengambil jiwanya, Kyuhyun harus memastikan sesuatu.

Dengan sedikit paksaan, dia berhasil membuka matanya perlahan. Sekarang, setiap kali Kyuhyun menghirup napas dia akan terbatuk dan sulit untuk berhenti. Di pendarkannya, tatapan ke segala arah. Semua sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Hanya Suho yang sepertinya masih mencoba bertahan. Lembayung senja yang tertangkap oleh ekor matanya perlahan berubah warna. Sampai kapan mereka harus berada dalam situasi konyol ini?

"Min! Changmin!" Kyuhyun menyerukan namanya dengan lemah dan serak. Nafasnya mulai patah-patah. Sesuatu yang harus dia pastikan, sekarang sudah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya Sebentar lagi dia pun akan menyusulnya.

Dalam kesadaran yang timbul tenggelam, Kyuhyun merasa sangat membutuhkan orang itu. Dia memelas akan pertolongan dan sikap perlindungan yang selalu diberikan oleh kakaknya secara cuma-cuma. "_Hyung_." Sepenggal kata keluar dan sukses membuatnya menutup mata.

Walaupun begitu dia belum seratus persen memasuki alam bawah sadarnya karena telinganya masih berfungsi untuk bisa mendengar beberapa langkah kaki yang berat dan suara ribut-ribut yang saling bersautan, hanya saja matanya enggan untuk terbuka. Dalam hati dia berharap mudah-mudahan saja itu adalah _abiliter_ yang lain.

"Aku yang akan membawanya!"

Perlahan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, terpisahkan dari Changmin yang tadi bersandar pada dirinya.

_Ini suara apa? Suara siapa? _Dalam hati Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

"Totalnya ada berapa orang?"

"9 orang."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, ketua."

"Urus mereka, anak ini biar aku yang menanganinya."

"Baik, ketua."

_Apa ini? mereka sedang melakukan apa? Penculikan? _

Orang yang di panggil ketua oleh mereka tersebut mulai memerintahkan anak buah yang bersamanya dalam mobil ini untuk segera menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Ada beberapa orang di dalamnya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu pasti.

"Apa aku harus benar-benar melakukannya?" Seseorang itu nampak sekali ragu terhadap apa yang harus dia lakukan. "Aku takut." Jelasnya lanjut, memberi tahu orang yang berada dihadapannya mengenai alasan mengapa ia masih saja tidak berani bertindak.

"Kau harus melakukannya, akan beresiko jika tiba-tiba anak ini bangun. Dia adalah seorang _mind controller._" Perintahnya lagi sambil menepuk bahu anak yang mungkin usianya sama dengan Kyuhyun. Suntikan itu masih berada dalam genggaman anak itu. Terlihat sekali, raut menimbang-nimbang di wajahnya.

"Aku yang akan menanggung akibatnya nanti. Jadi lakukanlah, Jonghyun!" Putusnya final.

Seseorang yang bernama 'Jonghyun' itu pada akhirnya tidak bisa menolak, setengah terpaksa dia menyuntikan semacam obat bius yang mungkin dapat menidurkan Kyuhyun dalam waktu beberapa hari kedepan. Sebagai tindakan preventif, karena perjalanan mereka akan jauh dan memakan waktu, diharapkan Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri selama perjalanan itu berlangsung.

"Apakah harus kita melakukan ini?"

Laki-laki yang diajukan pertanyaan olehnya menengok, "Harus. Karena aku telah berjanji pada ibunya untuk melindungi anak ini hingga akhir. Kenapa? kau mulai berubah pikiran Jonghyun?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyangka bahwa aku akan berubah pikiran? Walaupun aku adalah salah satu dari anak yang ayahnya kau buru saat ini dan terdengar seperti diriku adalah tokoh antagonis, aku tetap berada di pihakmu, _Hyung_!" Jonghyun berkeluh kesah dengan menggebu-gebu, orang dihadapannya saat ini selalu saja tidak bisa percaya padanya.

"Kau masih tidak bisa percaya padaku, TOP hyung?"

"Aku percaya padamu, bocah!" Dia memukul kepala Jonghyun pelan, tidak tega. Tentu saja karena dia 'Choi Seunghyun' orang yang dulu menyelamatkan Jonghyun dan lebih mengenal seluk beluk anak didepannya ini dibanding siapapun bahkan dari ayah Jonghyun sendiri yang tega melakukan percobaan gila pada darah dagingnya.

.

.

Semua tercengang ketika tersadar dari sebuah kenyataan yang sedang mempermainkan mereka. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikit pun akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Segalanya seperti telah dirancang oleh pihak tertentu yang mereka tidak tahu siapa. Kembali seperti sebuah momento, kejadian itu ternyata tidak hanya menimpa member _advance abiliter _saja tetapi juga _abiliter _yang lain dari berbagai tingkatan.

Seperti yang terjadi pada _beginner, _mereka mengalami sebuah keadaan dimana setiap orangnya berhalusinasi saat proses penyerangan di asrama _advance abiliter _sedangberlangsung. Tak jauh berbeda dari yang di alami oleh juniornya, para anggota dari tingkatan tertinggi sekelas Yunho dan Heechul pun tak luput dari serangan tersebut. Yang berbeda adalah metodenya. Alam bawah sadar mereka di kontrol dan di kendalikan entah oleh siapa.

Hanya saja serangan itu ternyata tidak efektif bagi beberapa orang. Mereka tetap tersadar, tidak mengalami halusinasi dan masih bergerak sesuai dengan akal pikirannya. Orang-orang itu adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai kemampuan murni diturunkan secara gen bukan melalui sebuah percobaan penelitian. Salah satu dari orang itu adalah Leeteuk.

Dia sedang mengamati keadaan Kyuhyun di asramanya beberapa saat sebelum alarm diasrama Kyuhyun berbunyi, lalu tiba-tiba asrama yang di tempatinya mendadak gelap. Dia keluar untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi, karena seumur hidupnya tempat tersebut tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini.

Leeteuk perlahan mengendap-endap sambil memasang posisi siaga, bola matanya berubah menjadi _turqouise_ tanda aliran energi patron sedang menyatu dengan peredaran darahnya. Koridor itu nampak sunyi senyap, dia tidak menemukan member lain sepanjang koridor itu. Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari asrama melalui tangga darurat. Pancaran dari warna mata dan telapak tangannya membantu memberikan cahaya untuk menerangi jalan.

Entah berada di lantai berapa ketika Leeteuk mendengar beberapa orang saling bertanya satu sama lain dan suaranya terdengar jelas. Dinding itu memantulkan gelombang bunyi dengan sangat baik ke telinganya. Dia menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan waspada sambil menyidik siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Setelah mengetahui bahwa orang-orang itu adalah teman seangkatannya, dia sepakat untuk keluar bersama dan memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tapi tiba-tiba Leeteuk terdiam di beberapa anak tangga terakhir, indera _thermoceptionnya_ mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, dingin dan janggal. Perasaan yang selalu ia rasakan ketika orang asing datang ke _Sunmoon Village_ entah dengan niat baik atau sebaliknya. Dengan cepat ia menuruni anak tangga dan keluar dari tempat tersebut. Terbesit dalam pikirannya, bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi dan mungkin saja berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia berlari, fokusnya hanya satu yaitu memastikan Kyuhyun adiknya baik-baik saja.

Pemandangan buruk menyapa indera penglihatannya seketika sesaat setelah dia sampai di depan asrama adiknya. Dia bisa melihat dan merasakan bahwa semua member _advance_ juga adiknya dalam keadaan panik didalam kungkungan dinding transparan tersebut. Hanya saja Leeteuk tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Suaranya teredam oleh dinding kasat mata yang tidak bisa ia tembus.

"KYUHYUN!" Leeteuk mulai memukul dan berteriak berulang kali dari luar dinding tapi lagi-lagi mereka tidak bisa mendengarnya, jangankan mendengar, merasakan keberadaannya saja mereka seperti buta. _Apa mereka tidak bisa melihatku?_

Beberapa kali Leeteuk berteriak hingga tenggorokannya sakit. Di akhir sebelum adiknya tak sadarkan diri dengan jelas Leeteuk melihat Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata 'Hyung' memanggil dirinya.

Dor!

Suara senjata api terdengar dari belakang tubuh Leeteuk, lama kelamaan punggungnya terasa begitu ngilu dan perih. Ketika dia menengok ke arah belakang, beberapa orang memakai penutup kepala serta seragam hitam lengkap dengan rompi pelindung telah menembak tepat di punggung kiri atas, beberapa senti dari letak jantungnya. Leeteuk mengerjap beberapa kali hingga kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

Perlahan Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan dirinya berada di tempat asing. Tembok-tembok yang hanya di lapisi oleh semen dan puing-puing baja berdiri kokoh, lampu neon panjang yang bersinar putih terang menyilaukan pandangannya yang masih terlihat kabur. Dia merasa dingin dan sebersit rasa takut melingkupi perasaannya.

_Dimana ini?_

"Oh kau sudah sadar?" Kyuhyun tidak lantas menjawab, cahaya dari lampu itu menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Hingga seseorang itu bergeser ke arah samping Kyuhyun dan melambaikan tangan, mencoba mengetes apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar sadar atau tidak.

"Kau tidak sedang mengaktivasi _Mind Controller _mu kan? Aku orang baik, jadi ayo berdamai."

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti, apakah dia benar-benar orang baik atau sebaliknya? Kenapa orang ini tahu tentang kemampuannya. Sebenarnya dia ini siapa?

Jonghyun tersenyum mengejek, dia seperti tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku Jonghyun. _No offense_. Aku benar-benar orang baik. Perlu kubuktikan?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan pandangannya beberapa saat mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, dia tak lantas menjawab. Setelah berpikir keras dan benar-benar tersadar seratus persen, Kyuhyun mendadak bangun dari tidurnya. Seketika itu juga kepalanya berdenyut amat nyeri. "Berbaringlah lagi. Maaf, aku menyuntikanmu obat bius dengan dosis tinggi. Jangan salahkan aku, aku hanya menjalankan perintah." Jelasnya.

Ya tuhan, prediksinya benar. Kyuhyun merasa dia telah mengalami tindak kriminal. Penculikan. Tapi untuk apa? Ini konyol, batinnya dalam hati.

Baru saja dia akan tertawa menertawai tindakan gila yang sedang menimpa dirinya, Kyuhyun malah teringat Changmin. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sekitar. Jonghyun yang tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba gelagat Kyuhyun menjadi aneh hanya bisa mengikuti setiap arah pandang yang ditunjukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Changmin.. Changmin.." Kyuhyun berseru.

Aaa, Sekarang Jonghyun mengerti kenapa. Dia tersenyum tak jelas lalu menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya pada meja nakas samping ranjang besi. "Dia tidak ada di sini, dia berada di divisi lain. Aku tidak tahu mengenai keadaannya. Mungkin saat ini dia masih tidak sadarkan diri atau mungkin sudah tidak bisa bangun lagi." Jonghyun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

Sebenarnya penjelasan itu adalah yang sesungguhnya terjadi, tapi cara Jonghyun menyampaikannya membuatnya geram.

Dengan cepat dan gesit, Kyuhyun mencengkeram kerah baju Jonghyun. Matanya mulai berwarna biru terang, kadang berubah menjadi merah. Dua warna yang muncul bergantian. Sedang Jonghyun yang baru pertama kali melihat dua warna dalam bola mata milik Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Dia menatap Jonghyun yang masih diam tak berkutik. Merasa tak ada respon, benda-benda di sekitarnya tiba-tiba melayang dan saling berbenturan menjawab setiap amarah.

"Kenapa kau diam? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?" Tatapan Kyuhyun menusuk dan mulai masuk kedalam pikiran Jonghyun. Tapi jauh di alam bawah sadarnya Jonghyun tidak merasakan apapun, dia biasa saja. Kyuhyun yang mencoba memanipulasi pikirannya malah terdiam di sana, karena Jonghyun bertahan dan tidak merasakan sakit.

"Hentikan Kyu." Seseorang yang lain memegang bahunya dan menyadarkan dari apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Matanya berangsur-angsur kembali menjadi _Dark Brown_, barang-barang yang tadi melayang juga mulai berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Ka..kau." Di tatapnya Jonghyun. Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan orang yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Aku bilang _No Offense._ Kau sih tidak mau menuruti kata-kataku." Dia lalu duduk pada kursi kayu seberang Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, jelaskan padanya. Dia masih tidak bisa percaya padaku. Ish, kenapa semua orang yang bertemu dengan ku selalu saja tidak bisa percaya?" Jonghyun menghela napas kecewa sambil merapikan poninya yang berantakan.

Pandangan Kyuhyun mulai teralihkan pada sosok satu lagi yang tadi memegang bahunya. "Kami tidak bermaksud jahat."

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat sahabatnya, "Dimana Changmin?" Tanyanya kembali resah.

Choi Seunghyun hanya tersenyum, "Jawabannya sama seperti yang anak itu jelaskan tadi." Dia menunjuk Jonghyun yang masih bersilang tangan sebal.

"Kalian menculik kami?"

Jonghyun mengangguk tapi lalu menggeleng kuat, "Well, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Tapi Hey, Penculikan? Tidakkah itu terlalu kasar?" Tentu dia protes tindakannya di samakan dengan kelakuan para pengecut diluar sana.

Kyuhyun malah makin geram, orang yang bernama 'Jonghyun' ini sama sekali tidak bisa ia tebak.

"Diam Jonghyun! Biar aku yang menjelaskan." Seunghyun memberikan sebuah peringatan untuknya yang dijawab dengan gesture jari seolah-olah menarik sebuah resleting pada mulutnya, tanda dia akan tutup mulut.

"Aku Choi Seunghyun dan dia Jonghyun, adikku."

Mata Jonghyun terbelalak lebar, sejak kapan dia menjadi adik orang ini. Kyuhyun menatap keduanya mencari persamaan tapi tidak ditemukannya.

"Kami sedang menjalankan sebuah misi.", "Tunggu, dimana ini?" Kyuhyun langsung menyela ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada ditempat asing. Seunghyun hanya bisa tersenyum, karena kembali mengingat Yura. Dia menemukan banyak kesamaan antara Kyuhyun dan ibunya itu. Sama-sama tidak sabaran dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku baru saja akan menjelaskan, disini tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat asalmu. Kami tidak menculikmu, hanya mengembalikan ketempatmu yang semula. Kau adalah misi kami, Park Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya masih tidak bisa mengerti."Apakah hanya aku yang kalian bawa kesini?"

"Hmm.. Divisi yang lain yang bertanggung jawab. Misi dari divisi kami hanyalah membawa dirimu."

"Siapa saja abiliter yang dibawa oleh divisi lain?"

Jonghyun menghela napas menanggapi setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Kyuhyun pada Sunbaenya itu, "Kenapa jadi dia yang menginterogasi kita? Seharusnya kita yang banyak bertanya padanya. Dia tidak tahu seberapa besar resiko yang harus kita tanggung untuk membawanya kemari."

"Diam Jonghyun!" Seunghyun berteriak.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti pada setiap kata yang mereka bicarakan. Hah, kepalanya sakit setiap kali memikirkannya.

"Wae _Hyung?_ Dia memang harus tahu, bahwa kita harus bekerja siang malam merancang konsep dan melakukan tindakan berbahaya hanya untuk membawanya kemari."

"Jonghyun diamlah!"

Kyuhyun yang notabene tidak sabaran mulai kesal karena rasa penasarannya tak kunjung terjawab. "Kalian tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Benda-benda yang tadi berserakan dilantai mulai melayang kembali, sebuah vas bunga hancur berkeping-keping karena Kyuhyun walau tak di sentuhnya sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda yang lagi-lagi seumuran dengannya, "Wow..wow..wow.. Kalian sedang melakukan pertunjukan apa? Mengapa benda ini melayang-layang? Jonghyun apa ini ulahmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda itu lalu menggerakkan sebuah buku tebal ke arahnya yang langsung di tepis olehnya begitu saja, "Oh bukan kau Jonghyun ternyata, tetapi orang yang jadi misi kalian yang melakukannya." Pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Kim Kibum mengapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau masih bersama divisi yang lain?" Jonghyun terkejut, dirinya tak pernah mengira bahwa Kibum rivalnya bisa masuk dan berlenggang bebas disini.

"Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan ini. Ketua dari divisiku menyuruhku untuk mengantarkannya. Soalnya pemiliknya sudah berubah menjadi mayat." Ucapnya sarkatis sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul persegi panjang pipih, berbahan metal. Sebuah kalung identitas yang selalu dikenakan oleh para _abiliter._ "Disini tertulis Leeteuk?! Siapa dia? Mengapa kalian membunuhnya?" Jelas Kibum sambil mengayun-ayunkan kalung tersebut.

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun terpaku. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh pemuda bernama 'Kim Kibum' tersebut. Walau nama asli dari kakaknya adalah Park Jungsoo, semua abiliter tak hanya dirinya juga tahu dan mengenal siapa itu Leeteuk. Tapi pemuda itu berlagak memainkan sebuah lelucon untuknya.

"Apa maksud kau? Jangan bercanda dengan nyawa orang."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun, "Ngomong-ngomong siapa dirimu? Mengapa kau selalu dianggap istimewa?"

Kyuhyun melangkah selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Kibum, "Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Kau bilang pemilik kalung itu sudah mati. Kau yang akan mati di tanganku."

Kibum mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku datang bukan untuk berkelahi, lagian aku tidak spesial dan bahan percobaan seperti kalian." Dengusnya, "Dan mengenai yang tadi, itu bukan lelucon, lihat saja sendiri." Dia menyerahkan kalung tersebut kepada Kyuhyun lalu menunjuk Seunghyun dan Jonghyun. "Mereka berdua yang bertanggung jawab karena mereka berdua yang menjadi ketua dari divisi ini. Aku tidak menyangka untuk membawamu kesini harus mengorbankan banyak nyawa."

Setelah kalung itu berpindah ke tangannya, Kyuhyun menyelidiki setiap inci kalung itu dengan cermat. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar kala dia mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa kalung itu benar milik kakaknya. "H.. ..ng."

"Jungsoo Hyung, tidak mungkin!"

"Ini bukan milik Jungsoo Hyung." Kyuhyun membuang kalung tersebut kelantai, tapi dia masih tetap menatap kalung itu tanpa hendak beralih sedikitpun.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba meremas bahu Kyuhyun erat, "Kau bilang siapa? Tadi kau bilang siapa? Jungsoo? Park Jungsoo? Katakan padaku siapa sebenarnya pemilik kalung tersebut? Leeteuk atau Park Jungsoo? Katakan padaku!" Kibum mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

Kyuhyun menarik dan mengeluarkan nafasnya dengan cepat, emosinya naik begitu saja, "Siapa yang berani menyentuhnya? Aku akan membunuh kalian semua!"

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf telat update, semoga tidak kecewa. Sepertinya tidak jadi tamat 1 atau 2 chapter dari sekarang. Semoga tidak bosan ya. Maaf kalo jadi semakin penasaran. Fans Kibum? Fans Jonghyun? Ayo merapat.. cast baru disini.. hehe**

**Kyuline nya udah mulai terlihat belum?Changmin, Suho, Jonghyun, Minho udah muncul aku tambahin bareng Kibum ya biar rame.. hehe tinggal nyatuin mereka deh. Sama ngebuka si truly pemeran antagonisnya. **

**Terima kasih yang sudah menuangkan segala bentuk apresiasi untuk ff ini.**

**BIGHUG**

**ESH1608**


End file.
